Life Deals Twisting Changes
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Directly after the events of Mission City, Ironhide must protect Lennox's sister, Katherine, from the Dcons. But the big question is why do they want her? Set ONLY with movie 1. Discontinued. Will be rewritten with a new name
1. Chap 1 Life Crashes

_Author's Notes: I don't own Transformers. Originally this was just going to be a story about how the woman reacted when Ironhide jumped over her but then it grew to something much bigger. I will be adding characters from G1 and perhaps Armada. Chapters 1 - 18 have been edited and will be reposted. Each chapter will have dated on which day they were reloaded with the revised version. I edited all the chapters before doing this change. Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 1 – Life Crashes

It started out to be a typical morning for Katherine Lennox as she began her workday. She had brushed her long dark brown hair, thinking she'd put it up but it didn't take her long to change her mind. Dressed in the new teal green dress her boyfriend gave her for her birthday before kissing her boyfriend good-bye. If she thought that today was going to be the last time she'd ever see him alive, she would taken the day off and spend the day with him. But who could predict life would throw such a life changing curve ball?

She worked for one of Mission City's newspaper, a great reporter. There were three major newspaper companies in the city. She was so good that her co-workers would tease her by calling her Lois Lane. She wasn't a big fan of Superman therefore would shrug her shoulders and say something sarcastic like 'you got to do, what you got to do'. She knew the teasing was harmless, in fact she would get involved with the teasing sometimes by yelling 'Superman, help'. Her co-workers would laugh as she would jump on a desk and look like she was about to fall off. But shortly afterwards her boss would barge in the room, saying 'this is a paper not a Broadway play'. Everyone would sober up and go back to their respected areas.

As Katherine walked into the newsroom, she quickly grabbed her white blazer, putting it on so her boss wouldn't ogle her. She had nothing against him, he was married, but he was a typical male and once in awhile he would ogle. She never went up to him and told him to stop. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, besides she had a brother in the army and her father was a retired police officer. If he were to try something, he probably wouldn't have a career left.

Katherine quickly sat her desk and tried to turn on her computer but it wouldn't compute. Others tried the same thing, but no luck. She cursed and slammed her hand against the tower.

"Katherine!" her boss bombed as he walked out of his office. "Don't slam company equipment."

"So what are we to do?" she asked. "How am I going to get my story done?"

"Listen up people," the boss yelled over the newsroom, getting everyone's attention from either cursing or about to hit something. "We're in a world wide communications black out. It happened in the middle of the night. Or at least that is what I believe. We must do things the old fashioned way. Break out the typewriters and type your stories. We'll have to manually print out the newspaper. So let's get to it. Katherine, you get out there and find as much information as you can about this black out."

"What about my story?"

"Save it for another day. This is more important. Now get moving."

"Yes, sir," she mockingly saluted. She quickly turned away and walked to the elevators, making her way towards the underground garage. Just before the elevator doors closed, she could hear groans and moans about having to do things the hard way.

When she got to the underground garage, she saw the night security guards, chatting with the day ones. The six guards notice Katherine's approach.

"Miss Lennox," one of them asked. "What is going on? I just saw you a few moments ago and you were bragging about a your story that needs to get done today."

"A world wide communications black out. Apparently the virus the military began to advertise yesterday has finally taken affect."

"Damn," one of the daytime guards said. "Where are you off to?"

"To find out what more information I can get."

"Well Lois Lane then better get going then," a night guard said.

"Oh yes," Katherine whipped her hair around. "Where's Superman when I need him?"

The security officers chuckled. She walked away, making her way towards her car to hopefully find some answers.

* * *

Explosions were everywhere as Katherine ran. Giant robots were fighting in the middle of the city. Dirt smudges smeared across her face and her nice shinny hair was now flat and dull. Long ago she lost her blazer when the firefight began. She had tried her best to run from the robots but she couldn't make it. She had tripped over fallen debris from a building. As she tried to get up, a sudden blast of weapons fire, fired in her direction. She ducked to the ground just as a GMC Topkick truck, driving at top speed was heading in her direction.

But to her surprise the GMC, in mid drive, suddenly started to change as weapons fire came at it. It was dodging the fire. When it was done changing, she noticed it was another giant robot. It jumped into the air and somersaulted over her. She began to scream as she thought she was going to be crushed. She was too petrified to move.

The sound of her scream was cut off as it moved over her. It got on the other side of her and she was able to get a good look at his face. She barely heard the words that were said by the robot.

"Run!" It said.

She almost fainted but she saw that it attacked the other giant robot that was firing. Knowing if she didn't move, she would be killed, it was able to motivate her scramble to her feet and run. She made her way to an alleyway and hid. Folding her legs straight up to her face, hot tears streamed down her dirty face. She was crying over seeing people on the street, dead and crying over the fact that her life had flashed before her eyes and was still alive.

After what seemed like forever, the battle cries halted. No more weapons fire. No more crashing into buildings. It was completely silent expect for some faint cries from the citizens. Everything just seemed to stop like turning off a movie. But this was no movie this was real.

Wanting to get away from the nightmare, Katherine slowly made her way out of her hiding spot and into the street. To her horror, building debris and dead bodies scattered all over the place. Not too far where she stood, three giant robots were left standing. Another one was strapped to a tow truck and two teenagers were standing beside it. The tallest one was holding on to what looked like another robot but it was in two pieces.

As she looked around, she saw some military officers. In the middle of the officers and to her surprise she saw her brother, Captain Lennox. She gasped before shouting her brother's name. "Will!"

Captain Lennox turned to the sound and to his surprising eyes; a woman was slowly making her way towards him. It didn't take him long to recognize that it was his sister. He quickly sighed in relief as he dropped his gun and ran to her. Just as he pulled her into an embrace, her legs gave out. She was safe his little sister was safe.

"You're safe, I'm so glad," he whispered. "I was afraid you were in a rubble."

She began to cry with relief. "No, I was sent out of find out why the world wide black out."

"Good."

She pulled away with fear in her eyes. Her eyes showed the question.

"Part of your newspaper was destroyed. I don't know if there were casualties."

"I have to go to them." She tried to get strength into her legs and pull away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"It's too dangerous, right now. Let the military handle it. Besides what you have witnessed, other media will be on your backside and right now, we don't know what to say about what happened?

"Just that some GIANT robots just tore across this city like a tidal wave!"

"Katherine," Captain Lennox rushed out. She needed to understand what was going on. She could not get the story printed out of what really happened. He grasped her hand and began to pull her towards the giant robots. "If you allow me, I will introduce you to the robots, the good guys."

"Are you telling me, there were bad guys?"

Lennox nodded. "I want you to meet some friends." When he was close enough to the robots, his hands wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't bolt.

"Everyone," Lennox began. "Meet my sister, Katherine. Katherine these guys are known as Transformers."

Katherine began to tremble as she noticed all eyes were on her. She carefully looked at each one. When she came to Ironhide, her eyes widened. She recognized the face. She trembled more as she pointed a finger towards him. "That…I met."

Optimus looked up from the girl to his weapons specialist. He had a questionable gaze.

Ironhide looked at his leader. "One of the Decepticons was attacking, while I was still in my alt mode. I just happened to transform and she was crouched on the ground. I blocked the path of the missiles from firing upon her. Jazz then attacked him."

Optimus nodded. "Well Katherine," he began. "My name is Optimus Prime and these are my men. Ironhide, which you already met, Ratchet my medic and there on the toe truck is Bumblebee."

Katherine looked at the robot strapped to the truck. She opened her mouth to ask why he was there. But she noticed he had no legs.

"This is going to be one hell of a story."

Lennox quickly turned to his sister. "No! You cannot print anything in the papers about this. Nothing!"

"But William," she protested. She forced herself away from her brother. "I'm a reporter. That's what I do."

"Look, if you print anything that has happened here, other forces will come and attack."

"I have to get the story. If I don't, some other paper will."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Optimus intervened. He knelt down to be more eye level to the two humans. "Your brother is correct. Nothing here can be publicized. A few of our enemies are still here. They fled the city, that I'm sure. If anything here gets out, we'll end up being tortured and the Decepticons then will get involved. I cannot and will not let that happen. Bumblebee already has been subjected to it."

Sam walked up to the woman. "Trust me," he said. "My friend was treated as a lab rat. Not to mention Megatron was frozen and a secret government agency was studying him. "This…" he swung his arms around, igniting the city. "May not have happened if the secret government was more opened. The Autobots could have prevented this destruction."

"Then what do I tell me readers?" she asked.

"The military probably will come up with a cover story," Captain Lennox said. In the distance, sirens were heard, coming closer. He turned back to Optimus. "You guys better split, the police, ambulance and fire trucks are coming."

Lennox jumped back as all three Autobots quickly transformed.

Sam looked at Optimus, in vehicle mode. "Mikaela and I will take up the rear with Bumblebee. We just need to brace his legs so they don't scratch anymore of the ground."

"Be quick. We'll meet you just on the outskirts of the city."

"Wait," Lennox said just as they were about to pull out. "Take my sister. Where she's a reporter, the police will ask her a lot of questions. Questions, she cannot answer."

"Ironhide," Optimus commanded. "Take the woman."

"Yes, sir." The door to the GMC truck quickly swung open.

To shocked from their transformation, to say anything, Katherine moved away from her brother and slowly climbed in. She was not impressed that she had to leave but the tallest robot said that she couldn't print anything, so she might as well head out and she wanted out of the city anyway. She almost jumped in fright as the truck sped off down the street.

The three Autobots quickly made their way down a street, disappearing into the crowds of vehicles still trying to flee the scene. In about 10 minutes, Ironhide noticed the toe truck coming up behind him. He was taking the rear. He quickly slowed down, giving the toe truck time to catch up and allowed them to move ahead.

As they began to near the end of the city, a man suddenly appeared in Ironhide's driver seat. Again Katherine jumped.

"It's only a hologram," Ironhide said. "This way, we can mislead your authorities."

The sound came from all around her but the hologram did not move. She cautiously moved her hand and waved at the hologram. She jumped as her hand moved through the hologram. Katherine quickly huddled herself against the door. A clicking noise distracted her and she noticed the doors had just locked. She looked up with surprise.

"It's for your protection," he sighed. He was getting vastly annoyed at the woman. Luckily he didn't have to watch the woman. Yes, he could feel her and sense her trembling but he had to concentrate on the road. He couldn't watch the woman and the road at the same time. Normally he could but he had much concentration on the hologram to keep it from flickering. He hadn't mastered the hologram.

When the Autobots got to the edge of the city, they stopped, but remained in vehicle mode. Ironhide unlocked his doors and Katherine was quick to get out. She needed to breath. Sam and Mikaela were quick to her side.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

She looked at the boy. "I don't know. I mean I was just driving in a car that can drive itself and a hologram appeared in the driver's seat."

Mikaela felt sympathy for the woman. "I know how you feel. When Sam and I met Bumblebee, it wasn't on the best terms. I was freaked but quickly got over it. See Bumblebee first appeared as an old 1977 Camaro, but that soon changed after a quick comment from me, and now he's 2008 Camaro. It soon became apparent for me to change my perspective on him and we didn't even know his name yet. Soon we met the rest of the Autobots."

Katherine looked up suddenly. "Where are we?"

"We're just outside the city?" Optimus answered. "Why do you ask?"

Katherine's eyes widened suddenly. "My boyfriend works for a road construction and he's supposed to be working." She suddenly ran off, taking note she was in the area where his crew was working. She ignored the two teens as they yelled her name.

Ironhide revved his engine and chased after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. But he had to pull himself off the road as she stood in the middle of it. Transforming, he had to stop himself from ramming into the ditch. He made his way towards her and was about to ask what was her problem but stopped.

To his surprising eyes, a construction crew were scattered all over and it was not a pretty sight. Scorched bodies were everywhere with some draped over the equipment while others laid face down in fresh new asphalt. Tears fell from Katherine's eyes as she scanned the area for any life. Her eyes fell on one person and with a gasp she ran over to that one person and started to sob uncontrollably.

"All dead," Ironhide mumbled as he watched Katherine run off again. He knew she wasn't far and he sensed no sign of danger so he allowed her to go. The other Autobots came up behind Ironhide and they were just as shocked.

"My god," Sam whispered.

"From the looks of it," Optimus began sadly. "This is the work of the just after we reached the city."

Mikaela looked up to the leader. "I don't understand. Why would they attack here? We arrived from the other side."

Ratchet knelt to the teen as Ironhide carefully made his way around the sea of bodies to Katherine. "Either the Decepticons changed their tactic, which is pretty often, or Starscream did this himself."

"What is Ironhide doing?" Bumblebee asked. Though he had been grateful that he was able to speak again, he wished he couldn't right now.

"It would seem the young woman he saved," Optimus answered. "Has found someone in amongst this mess."

"Optimus, "Sam looked up. "We need to get out of here. The local authorities will probably be here soon. They may already know about this destruction."

"Sam, we need to give the woman some time to herself. Much has happened to her today." An idea suddenly had come to mind. "Ironhide?" he called.

Ironhide stopped and carefully turned, indicating he had his leader's attention.

"We are going to keep going. Meet up with us as soon as you can. The local Authorities will be here soon."

"Understood sir," he answered. He gave his leader a quick salute before he saw his teammates transform and leave. The two teens climbed into the tow truck and left as well. Now that it was him and the woman if would be easier, or at least that is what Ironhide thought.

When he finally got to the woman, she was draped over a fallen man, crying hysterically. She didn't care that blood was smearing into her clothes or even on her skin.

Ironhide noticed a piece of heavy equipment pinned the man to the ground. He scanned the man, Katherine cried over, and was surprised to find how bad the body was disgruntled. The man's right hand was twisted, pointing the opposite way. His legs were crushed under the heavy machinery, which was a vehicle that flattened hot asphalt. His neck was broken in two places. A sharp object was sticking out of his chest, just below the human heart with blood seeping out.

Ironhide realized the object had struck a lung. Thanks to the World Wide Wed, he learnt humans had two lungs and if one is puncture, it is very had to breath. What surprised him more was he was still breathing, barely and he was trying to speak but the words could barely be made out.

"Katherine," he whispered, barely.

She lifted her head. "Charles?" she wept

"I love…you…" he looked above Katherine and saw the giant robot. "Take…care…of…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed for the final time. Katherine screamed, crying even more hysterically. The man just said his final words.

Ironhide cautiously knelt down beside the woman but something caught his attention. With his optics, he zoomed in on the thing that was covered in blood. He realized that it was a tattoo on his left shoulder. His optics widened. The tattoo was the Autobot signet.

Ignoring the woman for the moment, he scanned around and on one of the machinery not too badly damaged, he could see the name of the construction crew. Opening his browser, he began a search of the company. He searched around and found files on every employee. The search stopped when the name Charles came up. That was the name Katherine said to the man.

Taking the one file, he searched up everything that he could find on Charles. He had to go deep into the system before finding a top-secret file that was on Charles. Only needing seconds to hack in, which would take a normal person days if not weeks to hack into, he was found by the military as an infant in what looked to like an incubator with a symbol on his left shoulder. The military had sent the infant to a local family who was raised as one of their own children. No one ever questioned his unusual marking.

Knowing he now needed to speak with Optimus, but had to do it when Katherine wasn't around, his attention was brought back to the sobbing woman, he carefully placed a finger against her back. His finger lightly rubbed her back. He opened his browser once again and began to search for ways to calm the woman down. He came across a website able to download music. He carefully picked some music that was said to help people when they were stressed. When the music was downloaded, it began to softly play from his radio.

Katherine slowly realized there was soft instrumental music playing from somewhere above her. She was all worn out from crying. Her sobs turned to sniffles but the tears still continued to fall. Her voice was completely lost from her crying.

"I know this hurts," Ironhide started, attentively. "I lost someone I loved too. Her name was Chromia. I lost her to the Decepticons."

Katherine wanted to say something but she didn't have the voice. She continued to silently sob over her lost boyfriend, no longer able to scream in hysterics, as Ironhide continued to gently rub her back. How he was able to it, she didn't know.

"I also lost someone today that was a dear friend too. You saw him being held by Optimus. He was known as Jazz and he was the second Lieutenant. He lost his life fighting Megatron."

In the distance, Ironhide could hear sirens. He knew he had to move and fast. "I don't want to rush you. But we need to get out of here. I can't be seen."

Katherine would not move and it frustrated the Autobot as the sirens drew closer. He sighed angrily before transforming. She was being too stubborn. At least the authorities will be able to make her move.

"Good god," Ironhide heard someone say. He watched as a medical team quickly came on to the scene there was also another group. He read the letters on their vests saying 'CSI'. He had no idea what the letters meant.

"Excuse me, miss."

Ironhide noticed he was wearing a police uniform.

She slowly raised her head and glared at the man.

"Any idea what happened here?"

"The same thing that happened in the city?"

Ironhide looked and saw Captain Lennox.

The cop looked at the military officer. "This is a massacre."

"That I will agree with." Lennox looked very saddened but he had to an officer first before allowing his grief to come out. He was so glad he did not live anywhere near here. It made him grateful he lived in the country.

Another cop came up behind Katherine and pulled her off the dead man. Finding her vocals, she began to scream and struggle.

"He's dead," the cop said. "We have to secure the scene."

"Charles! Charles!" she continued to scream.

Captain Lennox moved swiftly and pulled Katherine to him. She still continued to scream and struggle. She yanked her arms free, flaying them out trying to reach the body. No one noticed as the Topkick's passenger door opened, allowing Lennox to put his sister in. He barely got her in, before the door slammed shut and locked. She tried to push the door open but to no avail. Lennox moved towards one of his officers for a moment and then went back over to the Topkick, getting in the driver's seat. The engine revved and carefully the vehicle made its way away from the scene.

Once Ironhide was far enough away, he gunned it to meet up with the others. He was getting really annoyed at the woman who would not stop screaming and trying to get out. Even Lennox was annoyed but he did nothing to stop her. He just covered his ear. Eventually Katherine's screams quieted it down.

Lennox turned to his sister to say something but he noticed she was asleep. He sighed in defeat. He looked back at the road. "What happened?"

"Once we got out of the city, we stopped. She ran off and I followed only to be stopped by the Decepticons handy work. She must have known the man that she hunched over. Who was he?"

"He was her boyfriend. They had been living together for the past three years. She met him 10 years ago when she was in university."

"Well that explains why she resisted to leave."

"Where are you the others?"

"Knowing your local law enforcement would arrive, Optimus left me with her to later catch up."

"Where are you to meet up with them?"

"Optimus will send me the coordinates. All he wants to do right now is get away from prying eyes."

"I can't blame him," Lennox said. "She'll probably sleep most of the way there."

"What was it that she called you?"

"William but she has always called me Will. I told my teammates to contact me when we are to be debriefed. In the meantime, I'm going to see to the well being of my sister. She has lost much today."

The rest of the drive was silent as Ironhide drove towards the setting of the sun. He had a long drive ahead of him and he wasn't going to stop unless he had to. He wanted to be with his other comrades before his female passenger woke. He didn't want to deal with another screaming fit as his audio receptors could be damaged and he didn't want to be stuck in the infirmary any more than he had to.

Though he was annoyed at the woman, he felt sorry for her. Her loss reminded him of the day he lost his mate, Chromia. It had happened before Megatron left to chase after the All Spark. Of course Megatron was the one who ordered the hit to be done in the first place and it was someone else who took her life, but it might as well have been Megatron who pulled the trigger.

His thoughts were interrupted when the passenger seat jolted. The woman was in discomfort and he was slightly shaking. He slowly tilted his seat downward so she wasn't sleeping sitting up. Lennox grabbed his backpack that he thrown in the back seat, which Ironhide did not notice. He pulled it opened and pulled out a small blanket and draped it over Katherine. He sat back in his seat and relaxed; waiting for nightfall to hit so he could sleep. There was nothing more he could do. The crisis was over and now he could a moment to grieve over his comrades who died in Qatar.


	2. Chap 2 Guardianship

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 2 – Guardianship

The Autobots continued driving until they reached Sam and Mikaela's hometown, Tranquility. There they came upon an old junkyard where they could take refuge. Deep within was safe enough for the Autobots and wouldn't have to stay in their alt mode. Once stating it was refuge for the Autobots, Ratchet went searching around and found a large old building with its roof still intact, but it had seen better days. The building was quickly into a makeshift infirmary.

With what was in the junkyard, it was able to provide the parts needed for Ratchet to do the repairs needed on the Autobots but still couldn't do anything for Jazz. He didn't have the equipment to even try. Jazz was placed into a built crate on the hopes to one-day repair and get back online. The parts that would work were placed in another crate beside Jazz. Getting Ironhide and Optimus's minor injuries were going to be no problem, trying to reattach Bumblebee's legs, that was going to be tough.

In another section of the junkyard, the teens found an old sleeping shack. To Mikaela's amazement, the shack was still in good condition. She inspected the room and noticed four beds. Two were against one wall and two against the opposite. There were two doors, one, obviously led outside and the other was a working bathroom.

When Ironhide made it to the junkyard, Captain Lennox was radioed that he was needed as soon as possible back in Mission City. Lennox asked for a chopper to come and get him. Luckily, Katherine was still sleeping. Lennox gently pulled his sister out of the truck and made his way, thanks to Mikaela, to the shack. As soon as Katherine was gone, Ironhide transformed and allowed Ratchet to work on him first. As Lennox placed his sister on one of the beds, she woke. Her dry puffy eyes took one look at her brother and she knew he was leaving her once again. But it was his job as a military officer. She was too exhausted to say anything. She quietly rolled over, facing away from the world.

Just as soon as Optimus and Ironhide were repaired and of course himself, Ratchet then went to work on reattaching Bumblebee's legs. In the meantime word was released of Sam's parents being released and were now on their way home but they wouldn't be home for a couple days. When Bumblebee was repaired, the teens got Bumblebee to take them to Sam's home.

The teens ransacked the house, grabbing food, extra clothing and blankets. Sam even took this time to shower and change his clothes. While he was busy, Mikaela got Bumblebee to take her to her home where she showered and grabbed some extra clothing. She also grabbed whatever food she could and whatever cash she could. In just a short amount of time she climbed back into the car with two duffle bags.

When they returned to the junkyard, Bumblebee took them right to the shack. Katherine was back to sleep, so quietly they removed the fourth bed and placed the food in the corner. When everything was settled they decided to let the Autobots know they were going to turn in, they were exhausted. All the action from the past 48 hours had finally caught up with them. Before going to sleep they placed one of the extra blankets on Katherine.

Two days went by since Mission City and Katherine wasn't talking to anyone. She barely ate and that was starting to worry Optimus. Sam and Mikaela had tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't and when she did it was very little, which was when no one was looking. Whenever one of the Autobots would try to approach her, she would just turn away and walk to another spot in the junkyard. She wouldn't even shower or change into something that Mikaela brought with her.

"This is getting too much," Ironhide said a little too loudly. Everyone was able to hear. "I mean, here we are hiding at the moment, making sure everything calms down, which I don't mind, but she won't let us help her."

"Ironhide," Optimus hissed. "She has lost a great deal."

"And like we haven't. With all do respect sir, we have fought the Decepticons for millions of years, before humans ever populated this planet and we have lost much. We've lost friends, comrades and even mates."

"Don't talk about me, like I'm not in not here."

Everyone stopped and turned to the woman. It was the first time she spoke since the day of Mission City and finding her boyfriend, dying in her arms.

"You want to know why I'm feeling like this?" she asked to no one in particular but her eyes were looking at Ironhide. "You say you've lost loved ones before and that you've been fighting for millions of years…well that's just great but let's put it this way. How did you feel when you lost your first friend, your first comrade, your girlfriend? And don't tell me that you don't remember because I know you do."

She saw Optimus and Ironhide give a blank look. But there was also something else as well. Anguish.

"So next time you go asking me what the hell is wrong with me, think back to the first time you felt like that." She glared at all the Autobots before turning on her heel and leaving, heading back to the sleeping shack.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything for the first several minutes after she left. Optimus was the first to respond.

"She is right," he agreed. He looked at Ironhide. "How did you feel when Chromia lost her life?"

"Furious," he answered after a few moments to think. "And I made the Decepticon who took her life pay. He was in the repair bay for years after that."

"Yes, but she can't do that. She can't make Starscream pay for his repulsive attack. The only thing she can do is to mourn and then go on with her life like the rest of us. And in most of our cases when we've lost comrades in arms, we've never had the chance to mourn. We all know what we are fighting for. War leads to death."

"Mikeala," Sam interrupted. "Perhaps you could talk to her."

Sam had just returned with Bumblebee a short time ago after learning his parents were home. They were left completely in the dark in what happened. All they knew was something big happened and it had to deal with their son and his car, which now he had a better car than before. Sam wouldn't answer why and said it was military classification.

Mikaela snorted. "I have tried and she won't even acknowledge me. I'm afraid the only person who could help her is her brother but he's tending to military affairs."

"Speaking of meetings," Ratchet said. "Isn't there going to be something on the news today about the attack. The military did say they would come up with something."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "I'll patch into the frequency of the television network so we may hear what the report is about."

Everyone waited as Optimus patched into the right frequency it didn't take long before a news report was being radioed through Optimus's radio.

"We are sorry to interrupt your currently scheduled program. Three days ago, the whole planet had lost communications. The reasons to that are still unknown but two nights ago Mission City was ravished by what people were calling as giant robots. Many lives were lost and buildings were destroyed. The government has assured that what happened was nothing more but an isolated incident. It was a top-secret military operation that malfunctioned. The military and government are willing to pay for any damages and help with the mourning families. The Secretary of Defence would like to say a few words."

A few moments of silence went by before another man was heard.

"The Giant robots that have been witnessed were nothing more than military officers going against their orders. They built these robots to switch the blame off themselves. The officers that were involved have been placed under arrest for court marshal. The entire city has been evacuated for repairs. All civilians have been given alternate homes and new jobs provided to all of them. For those who lost loved ones and friends in the attack, there will be a large public memorial service for them as well as for those who wish a more private service, services will be paid for. Thank you."

"That is such bull shit!"

Optimus disabled his connection as he turned his attention on the woman who came back. He guessed that she decided to take a walk instead of going back to the sleeping shack.

"The military covering up what those enemies of yours had done. Every time we've ever had something go wrong, the army steps in and says it's something they were testing. Either it's them or it's the government. Many people are beginning to ignore the excuses."

Sam walked over to the woman. "We're not saying that you can't be angry for what has happened but you must realize that the Autobots…"

"Can be just as dangerous as the ones who killed Charles."

"I've had quite enough of this," Ironhide hissed. Before Optimus could make the command, Ironhide had his guns out, aiming down at the woman. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end your life and then you can be with your 'Charles'."

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped. He was angry with his weapons specialist for threatening the woman. But he did have to marvel that the woman stopped her ranting and coward in fear. "Leave and go and cool yourself off."

Ironhide was about to protest But Optimus saw it. He glared, and then barked. "Now!"

Sam flinched at the tone Optimus used. The last time he had that tone it was when Sector 7 kidnapped him and Mikaela and took his parents to where ever they took them. The Autobots went and came to their rescue but Bumblebee was taken hostage.

Katherine watched as the robot who saved her life stormed away. She didn't know what to say. She knew she was being a bitch and treating the robots who saved her with disrespect but how does one person react when almost everyone around her died during an attack that the government is covering up like they always did.

Katherine's attention was brought back to the robots as the tallest bent to her level. "I do know how you feel. I remember the first time I was in battle and I lost my mate. Mind you she was rebuilt into another Transformer. You could also say that I died. My former body was beyond repair. I was rebuilt to what I am now. When I left Cybertron, my mate was still alive. I do not know if she still is but it is something I can't think about. My men need me as do you humans who need protection."

Katherine looked into Optimus' optics and she could feel his sadness reflecting from the blue orbs. She lowered her head, now feeling bad from blowing up like she did. "I'm sorry," she answered softly. "My emotions are in turmoil."

"And it's very understandable. Why don't you go back to your bed and allow this time to grieve? Your brother should be back in the morning."

Katherine nodded in agreement and turned away, taking her time to walk to the back where the shack was located. When she was gone, Optimus gave a heavy sigh and turned, heading in the opposite direction. Sam and Mikaela weren't sure what to think or say. They saw their new friend get yelled at by his leader, something they never seen before.

When Optimus was out of earshot of everyone else, he saw Ironhide standing as if he was guarding the junkyard.

"Optimus," he said. "I don't know what happened to me back there. I'm sorry." When Optimus came up behind him, Ironhide knew he was no longer alone and who was behind him. There was only one bot that could…would attempt to see him when he was pissed off.

"Why?" That question had so much power to it. It could just mean one or several questions.

"May I speak freely sir?" He turned to his leader.

Optimus nodded.

"Optimus, I feel like she has no regard for us. We… saved her life…I saved her life and all she can do is scream and yell at us for destroying her city."

"She is grieving."

"But that doesn't make it right for her to attack us like that. She should be more grateful that the whole damn city wasn't destroyed. I guess you can say I lost it. I'm tired of listening to her whine and bitch."

Optimus raised a robotic eyebrow. "You've been learning more of the human colourful metaphors."

"Well listening to her and to her brother, one can pick up such things. I thought she was going to blow my audio receptors when we finally got away from the massacre scene. She wouldn't stop screaming. The only that shut her up was her screaming herself to exhaustion."

"So you became angry because from her screaming?"

Ironhide lowered his head. "I know it's not a good excuse but you must understand that she was in no danger. You already made it explicitly known that we are not to harm the humans. I just wanted to scare her…to shut her up."

"Well you did accomplish that. She did calm down and quite quickly I might add. Lennox contacted me a short time ago and told me he's on his way back. A couple of his men are bringing him here. You have been appointed to take Lennox and his sister back to his home. Once getting there, you will not be leaving unless I need you."

Ironhide raised his head. "Sir?"

"Ironhide you will have to get used to her whining and bitching because you are going to be her guardian."

"What! But Sir…"

"This isn't open for debate. What you did is wrong. I listened and understood why but that doesn't mean you get off lightly."

"You know she won't like it."

"It wasn't up to her. It was Captain Lennox who requested you."

"Captain Lennox? He barely knows me."

"I would presume that's it because of his sister. You saved her."

Ironhide sighed. "When will he be arriving?"

"At first light. I already told Katherine to get some rest; I'm now asking you to do the same. We all need rest right now."

Ironhide started walking back towards the back of the junkyard. As he past Optimus, Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and walked with him.

"Who will be telling her that I'm going to be her guardian?"

"Her brother when he gets here."

* * *

Katherine woke early. Upon exiting into the dawning light, she marvelled at how the sky was quickly turning from a darker blue to light, indicating the sun was about to peer over the horizon. She wouldn't be able to see the horizon because of the junk piles of old equipment. As she walked way from the shack the sky continued to get brighter. She soon came upon Optimus as he was silently waiting. But what was he waiting for?

Katherine slightly cleared her throat, getting the giant robot's attention. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Optimus looked down at the woman. She was still wearing the blood stained dress. He couldn't even tell what color the dress was from all the dirt and blood. The bottom of the dress had tares. Her swollen eyes indicated that she didn't sleep well and from all her crying didn't help well either. He felt sympathy for the woman.

"No, you're not. Listen, I spoke with Ironhide last night. He is sorry for scaring you."

"I'm sure he is," she said, slightly rude. "You said my brother is coming."

"He should be here soon." He stopped for a moment and then looked at the woman again. "I believe he's just arrived."

No sooner said, three military officers walked around a corner wearing formal attire. It was the first time she saw her brother wearing formal attire in a very long time.

"Oh, good," Lennox spoke. "You're awake. Why don't you go and get freshened up. I was told there is a working bathroom facility."

Katherine looked at herself. She could see Charles' blood all over her and the dress he had bought for her was completely ruined. She looked back at her brother before nodding her consent.

The two men, who came with Lennox walked over to Katherine and handed her two duffle bags. One was full of her clothing that wasn't damage. But how was that possible? Wasn't her apartment in rubble?

"Will," she said. "These are my clothes."

Lennox quickly noticed the question she was about to ask. "Yesterday we were inspecting the damages and we came across your apartment complex. Surprisingly enough only the top of the building was destroyed. You were living on the second floor. From the fifth floor and up was destroyed. We've enforced the building and have evacuated everyone currently still living. Even your cat is ok."

Tears began to form again and she quickly turned away, making her way to the shack so she could get cleaned up. She was hoping her brother was going to be taking her away from the place. She knew the Autobots were the good guys but she needed to away from the ones who caused all the damage. She couldn't blame them personally.

"Optimus," Ironhide said as he around another corner. He sounded groggy. "What's going on?"

Optimus turned to his weapons specialist. "Captain Lennox has arrived and he's convinced Katherine to get cleaned up."

"I hope you're not making this place your place to stay," Lennox said. He turned to his two men and they walked away towards where they came.

"No," Optimus answered. "We have been waiting for you to return. Bumblebee is going with Sam and Mikaela. I haven't yet figured where Ratchet and myself are going and Ironhide is going with you. For now, until things calm down, we're going to separate."

Ironhide perked up when he heard a noise. "What is that?" He brought out his guns.

Lennox turned as one of his comrades brought some more of Katherine's things over. In his hands there was a small brown and white fluff ball. He handed the fur ball to Lennox and then saluted.

"Sir," he said. "The admiral will put the rest of your sister's belongings in a safe storage bay. These are the things you asked for."

Lennox saluted back. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Remind me to ass kiss the admiral the next time I see him. He's doing something that is beyond the call of the duty."

The Lieutenant smiled. "I'll do that."

"What is that?" Ironhide repeated when the other officer left still aiming his guns at the furry creature. Optimus came up to him and laid a hand on his arm. One look and Ironhide knew Optimus meant business. In quick action the guns disappeared and his hands reappeared.

Lennox looked at the Autobot. "This is a cat and she's Katherine's pet. Her name is…"

"Persia!"

Optimus and Ironhide looked behind them and seen a cleaned Katherine running towards her brother. Her wet hair was flowing freely. She quickly grabbed the kitten from her brother's arms and began to pet the thing and rub her ears. A low noise was heard coming from the animal.

Ironhide groaned. "Optimus…"

"Ironhide," he said. "You know your orders."

By this time, Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee and Ratchet appeared.

"Oh what a cute kitten," Mikaela smiled. "I always wished I could have one. But my father was never home to look after one and I was too young."

Katherine quickly looked up as she heard gears shifting around. She turned to see the Topkick truck in front of her. She turned to her brother.

"I'm taking you to my home to stay for a while. Sarah would love to see you again and I'm sure you'll love my daughter Annabelle. I haven't even seen her yet since she was born. And we're going with Ironhide."

"What?" she jumped. "With him?" She pointed towards him. "No way."

"Katherine Alice Lennox. You are my little sister and you just survived what could have been the end of the world. This is not open for discussion. I have been under orders to have one of these robots as your bodyguard in case the surviving Decepticons come back."

"But why him?" Katherine whined.

"Because he saved your life and I like him, that's why. Now, get in the damn truck. We have a long drive."

Lennox watched as Katherine mumbled under her breath, calling him a jerk as she climbed in the passenger seat. Lennox picked up Katherine's bags and placed them in the truck before getting in. Ironhide quickly revved up his engine and pulled out.

The Autobots knew Katherine was not impressed of her bodyguard, but she did needed one. Captain Lennox's superior was right about the Decepticons. The ones, who did flee the battle, could and probably would return. Where she was a reporter, the Decepticons might go after her and the further she was away from the rest of the Autobots the safer she would be.


	3. Chap 3 Life Matters

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 3 – Life Matters

The trip to the small town Captain Lennox lived was quiet, except for the times Katherine would mention a bathroom break. Ironhide was able to sense when the cat was about urine. He would snap a comment about the thing about to do its business in his truck. He would abruptly pull over to the side of the highway to allow Katherine to get out. Luckily for Ironhide the trip was only a days drive. But it was still too long with the creature. He did have to admit the sound the creature was making was comforting. He had even asked what the sound was and when Katherine would not answer, Lennox told him it was how a cat indicates that they are content and that is by purring.

When the trio finally made it to Lennox's home. He asked if Katherine could stay in the truck for a moment longer until he saw his wife. When he was gone, Katherine took a look around. She noticed that she was in front of a fair size farmhouse. Behind the house was a vast size property, with an opened field behind. It was hard to see it, but she was able to tree line in the distance of the lawn.

Her attention was drawn from seeing what she could of the back yard when she heard her brother's name yelled. She guessed that it was his wife yelling in relief and then crying with joy. A few moments later she saw her brother and his wife come around from the side yard. She also noticed a baby in her brother's arms. Katherine quickly realized that the baby was her niece.

"What is that?" Ironhide asked.

"That is a baby," Katherine smiled. "She's Will's baby girl."

Katherine quickly opened Ironhide's door and stepped out, but left her cat in the truck, much to Ironhide's dismay.

"Sara you remember my sister Katherine?" Katherine could see slight tears still making a track down Sara's face as she answered yes. "Sis, this is my daughter…your niece, Annabelle."

Katherine opened her arms to silently ask if she could hold her niece. Reluctantly, Lennox allowed his sister to hold Annabelle. It also was the first time for Lennox to his see his daughter and he didn't want to release her just yet.

Sara looked up and noticed the Topkick. "Where did that truck come from?"

"It was given to me," Katherine answered without thinking as she jiggled her niece, making the baby giggle. "When I lost my apartment."

"You lived in Mission City? You poor thing," Sara said sadly.

"Yeah, I even lost…"

Lennox quickly jumped into the conversation. "Katherine why don't you go inside and pick one the spare rooms we have. Upstairs are four rooms to choose from."

"Where do I put Annabelle?"

"Here." Sara moved closer and gently pulled Annabelle away from Katherine. Katherine went back over to Ironhide and pulled her cat out of the truck. For a quick second she thought she heard Ironhide give a sigh of relief when she closed the door again.

As she moved towards the house, she could hear Sara and Lennox speaking. She knew it was about her and why she was there. Not wanting to listen in, she made her way upstairs, not bothering to look around first and picked one of the rooms she noticed was available. Not wanting, nor caring what the room looked like, she grabbed the one that was closest to the stairs. She did notice there were four bedrooms and a bathroom. She set her cat down on the bed and looked out the window. Her window faced the backyard and she was able to get a good look. There was an old barn off to the side and beside a small horse stable. In the pasture, two horses were eating grass and someone was enforcing the fence.

She heard a knock at the door before her brother entered with her bags. "Nice place, eh?"

"Where did you guys get a place like this?" Katherine asked. "And who is that guy outside working on the fence?"

"The guy outside is Philip, Sara's brother. He comes over everyday to help Sara take care of the horses. See the house belonged to Sara's parents and when they passed away, Sara took over the house. We moved out of our apartment and moved here. I was stationed away, just after learning Sara was pregnant with Annabelle and she got her brother to help her out when she no longer could do it."

"What about the legal papers?"

"The house was already in Sara's name when they passed. I'll let you get settled in. I'm sure you would like to have some alone time. I'll call you when it's dinner and if you need anything, our room is downstairs, along with Annabelle's. Eventually when Annabelle is older she'll get a room up here."

"Where Sara's family is large, I see why a big house is needed."

Lennox chuckled. "Yeah. In fact you are in the room that was Sara's. Annabelle's was always the nursery and when Sara's youngest brother was born, that was his room until Sarah moved out. Oh and the first chance you get can you show Ironhide the old barn. He can hide in there at night and…do what ever he does…when in private."

"You mean transform and give a chance for his gears and wiring to have a change in position."

"That's it. You were with them for a few days so you would know more what they need than I do."

"Will, what if I don't want to go near him?"

"Katherine, I appointed him as your guardian and Sara believes he's your truck. You have to go near him sometime. Besides you're going to have to go into town and get supplies for your kitty. Does she go outside?"

"No and I want it kept that way."

"I'll make sure to tell Sara not to let the cat outside."

An hour after getting settled in, Katherine decided to venture outside. She knew she had to go and get supplies for Persia. The kitten had neither food nor a litter box. Reluctantly she walked over to Ironhide and opened the driver's door. She leaned her head on the steering wheel, unknowingly getting Ironhide's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Katherine looked up. "Shit. I forgot you can sense things."

"Not only can I sense things, I can also see."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I need to go into town. I have to get some supplies for Persia."

"You mean for that rodent infestation?"

"Don't call her a rodent infestation," she snapped. "She's an animal that is still a baby."

"That thing tried to use my seats as a scratching post. And when I went to scare it, it began to attack me."

Katherine chuckled.

"What's so amusing?"

"Just imagining Persia playing with you."

"That wasn't playing."

"To a kitten, they will play…attack anything that moves. Even as a cat they do. What makes them do that is beyond me but sometimes it's so funny."

Ironhide revved up his engine and backed out so he could turn and drive towards the nearest town. As much as he didn't like the cat, he had his orders from Prime to guard over Katherine and that meant taking her where she wanted to go.

* * *

As the weeks rolled by, many people who did not live in Mission City began to forget. But the ones who did, they were nowhere near from forgetting. Many people lost loved ones while others lost their homes. Katherine being one of them was getting tired of being pampered. During one evening at dinner, she finally felt the toll.

She slammed her fork on the table getting Sara and Will's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"You're damn straight it is," she snapped. "You two have been tip toeing around me since I got here, treating me like I just lost my family."

Will looked at his sister. "Charles was your family."

"But that isn't the only thing I lost. No one will tell me what happened in the city. Who all died? I'm sure I missed all the funerals, including Charles. I even lost my home. So I would appreciate information when I ask it and just back the fuck off about how am I doing."

Katherine stood from the table and stormed out of the house. She didn't even bother to look over in the corner to Annabelle playing in her playpen. She slammed the front door closed as she walked out onto the porch. She took one look at Ironhide and growled. "And you don't make matters any better."

She quickly turned away from him, storming off the porch, making her way around to the back yard. Ironhide was taken aback by her comment. He wondered what would have made her so angry all of a sudden. Just a little before supper, she was playing with Annabelle outside on the porch.

Not to disturb Lennox's wife, he slowly crept around the back and followed Katherine to the old barn. He noticed the small door off the side was opened. When he left the barn this morning, he made sure nothing was out of place as to not suspect Mrs. Lennox or anyone else who might go in the backyard.

He slowly nudged the big barn door opened and made his way inside. Once in the safety of around the old hay, he transformed. The barn was tall enough to fit his full frame. The hay, however, was an annoyance. If he weren't careful, the hay would get into his circuits and possibly prevent him from transforming. Being dark inside it was hard to see anything. He activated his heat sensors to locate the woman.

It didn't take him long to find her in the loft. He knelt so his chin was level with the loft. He could hear silent sobs coming from the woman. She was huddled in a corner, knees curled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Katherine looked up, startled. She didn't think the giant robot could move that quietly. She never even heard the big door creek open or closed.

"Go away," she snapped, hiding her head back on her knees.

"You know I can't do that. Just a little while ago you were playing with your niece and now you're in tears."

"You wouldn't understand…" she slowly lifted her head, rubbing her tears. "…Actually you would understand."

"This is about Mission City?"

"Well what lack of information I've received. I don't know what happened neither to everyone nor about the funerals. I had friends in that city."

"Katherine are you in the barn?"

Ironhide quickly looked by the door. He sighed in relief when he found it was only Captain Lennox. The captain walked through the opened small door. He had a lantern with him. He shone the lantern towards Ironhide.

"Ironhide," he said. "Is my sister in here?"

Without so much as a word, Ironhide pointed towards the corner where Katherine was. Lennox nodded and set the lantern down. He walked over to a ladder and was about to climb up when Ironhide grabbed a hold of him and raised him to the loft.

It was the first time Lennox was picked up by the giant beings and it slightly startled him. When he had his footing on the loft floor, he made his way to his sister.

He placed a gentle hand on her hands as she tried to ignore him. "Katherine. I have been under strict orders to not talk about what happened at Mission City. I want to tell you what you want to know, but I can't."

"I am your sister, for crying out loud. I am not some random victim. I am family."

"I've been trying to tell my superiors about that and they still will not allow it."

"Why don't you go back to your little family and leave me the fuck alone." She got to her feet and jumped out of the loft.

Lennox looked at Ironhide with a sad expression. Ironhide knew the expression meant many things. Lennox was worried for his sister but at the same time was hurt by her words. Having enough of her silent treatment towards him, he transformed back into the truck and blocked Katherine's path from getting out.

"Get out of my way," she hissed. She moved to her left and Ironhide only moved forward, preventing her from leaving again.

"Get in," Ironhide said sternly.

"No."

Within seconds, she felt her body being pushed. In the last moment when she thought she was going to hit the side of Ironhide's door, the door swung open and she fell into the truck. She looked up and turned but saw nothing. Lennox was still in the loft, but with an astonished expression. She suddenly felt her arms being pulled. She turned back to see a man pulling her in. When the man got her in, the door slammed shut and locked.

Katherine got over her shock as the man pulled out of the car, shut the drivers door, which also became locked, and opened the big door. Once the door was opened enough, the man disappeared. Katherine gasped. It was Ironhide's hologram that pushed her in the truck and pulled her in. But how could he do that? When she first saw the hologram, she was able to wave her hand through the body. The hologram then appeared in the driver's seat as Ironhide revved his engine and pulled out. Ironhide didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to go somewhere. He set his sights to the setting sun and drove, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Several times, Katherine tried to see if she could hit him, but her hand kept waving through his mid section and upper arms. A few miles down the road, Katherine found her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is kidnapping."

"At this point in time," he said. "I don't care. You just hurt your brother's feelings back there. Don't you have any regard to anyone else's feelings? You are not the only one suffering."

"Just shove it, will ya."

"What is your problem? One minute you are grateful for the help the next you insult everyone. I thought Gears was bad."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who is Gears?"

"Another Autobot but a miniature one. I haven't seen him in 10 human years though, so I don't know where he is or even if he's still alive."

Katherine leaned her head down as she heard the tone Ironhide used. She suddenly felt sorry and guilty for being such a bitch towards everyone. She tentatively reached her arm over to touch the hologram's arm. Again her hand past through but her palm was touching flesh. Or at least it felt like flesh.

"What the…"

"I haven't perfected the protection yet. Only parts of the body are solid." Not once did the hologram move his eyes from watching the road. With his hands on the wheel, eyes facing the road, he looked like a real person. But all too soon, Katherine noticed the hands tensing up.

"Is something the matter?" Her anger and frustrations were forgotten.

"What is with that car in front of us?" Ironhide sounded alert.

Katherine looked up and gasped. "Oh my god. He's drunk…Oh god there's another car. Ironhide look out!"

Ironhide watched quickly as the car heading towards the drunken car. The car began to swerve away but it was too late. The drunk driver broadsided the opposing vehicle. Ironhide snapped the wheel to avoid the crash. He came to a screeching halt, turning himself sideways to avoid the back the drunken car. His hologram disappeared as Katherine threw herself out of the truck. Not realizing at that same moment the door unlocked. She ran towards the two cars, leaving the passenger door opened, which Ironhide closed it.

Katherine ran over to the drunken drive first, as he was the closest, to see if he was all right. When she found that only had a nasty bump forming on his head. He also had a cut, probably from hitting the steering wheel. Once seeing he would survive, she ran over to the other vehicle. But that driver wasn't in too good of a shape.

She quickly fumbled around in her jeans pocket to see she had her cell phone her. When she found it, she quickly called 911. With instructions through the phone, Katherine carefully opened the door and pulled the unconscious woman out of the car. She noticed the woman was bleeding on the head. Not too sure how bad the wound was, Katherine stripped off her blouse, revealing a white tank top underneath, and covered the area where the blood was coming from.

She braced the woman on her lap and waited for the ambulance and police to show. It seemed like forever but it was only several minutes when the sounds of sirens were approaching from behind her. When they arrived, the medics went straight to assess the woman lying on Katherine's lap. Once the woman was dealt with and was strapped to a gurney, they went to check on the man in the other car.

Katherine, shaken, stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold and it wasn't because of what she was wearing. She was worried about the woman. Her wound looked pretty bad.

"Ma'am," a police officer said, getting her attention. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Katherine turned away from the woman as she placed her in the ambulance. "Ah…yes."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

She gave Ironhide a quick look before answering. "I had an argument with my brother and decided to cool off. I noticed one car was swerving all over the road. He broadsided another car, the woman, as she came around the corner from the opposite side. I narrowly missed the car in front of me."

"So you witnessed the whole thing?"

"Yes officer."

"Can I get your name?"

"Ah…Katherine. Katherine Lennox."

"Thank you. Ms. Lennox. So you're all right then?"

Katherine looked at herself. "Yes. This blood came from the woman."

"You are very lucky to have been out here."

Katherine couldn't answer as she covered her ears when the ambulance blared its sirens, racing off down the road. When she could no longer hear them, she looked back up to the officer. "Will she be all right?"

"We hope so," he said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to attend to the other driver."

Katherine nodded. She watched as the officer walked over to the other officer who was dealing with the drunk driver. She walked closer to Ironhide and leaned against the front driver's side wheel. She waited another several minutes as she watched the two policemen put the other driver in a cruiser. The one cop, Katherine didn't speak to, looked at her for a moment. He waited until his friend pulled away before walking over to her.

"You know miss," he said. "You don't have to stay here. You are free to go."

"I know. I just need a few minutes to calm my nerves."

Two more police cruisers arrived from behind Ironhide with two toe trucks. The police officer walked away and made room for the trucks to get through. Katherine watched as the trucks pulled the two cars up and got them off the road. Before Katherine knew it everyone was gone.

Ironhide reactivated his hologram and placed his solids hands on Katherine's shivering shoulders.

"Come on, we should get going. I'm sure your brother will be worried about you."

Katherine turned her head and looked into he hologram's eyes. She noticed the eyes were very focused. She nodded her agreement to leave and as she took one step, her legs decided to give out on her. Ironhide's hologram was quick to prevent her from falling. It made sure to have a secure lock with his hands.

Slowly Katherine got into the truck. When the door closed, the hologram disappeared and Ironhide pulled in reverse and headed for home. On the drive back, Katherine looked at her bloody hands.

"I did something that mattered," she muttered.

"What?"

She looked up from her hands and stared at the moving wheel. "I did something that mattered. I saved a life. I've never done that before. I've always reported life saving citizens."

"I'm sure the other driver will get what he deserves. Those two cops weren't very gentle with him."

"I think he was resisting arrest and when you resist an arrest it only gets worse. I hope they throw the book at him."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. I hope he goes to court and the judge doesn't let him off lightly."

"I see. Why don't you lean back and relax. Your heart rate is quite irregular."

"For someone who is just a weapons specialist, you sure know a lot on medical."

"It's not that. I can sense your heart rate is quite fast and your blood pressure isn't the best either. I can also sense you're light headed."

Not wanting to argue as he was right, she leaned her head back and rested her eyes, trying to get her heart back to normal. When they got home, Katherine, numbly got out of the truck and walked past Will as he rushed towards her. He was waiting on the porch for the two to show back up. When Katherine didn't even acknowledge him, Will felt hurt.

"She's had a rough day," Ironhide answered.

Lennox looked back at the Topkick. "What happened?"

"I was originally going to talk to her in private but we witnessed an accident. Apparently it shook her up. I believe she saved someone's life."

Lennox turned back towards his house. "Will she be ok?"

"Her vital signs say she will. She's a very tough woman. Captain."

Lennox turned back to the truck, letting the Autobot know he had his full attention.

"Why don't you tell her what she needs to know?"

"Like you, I'm under orders. I can not discuss anything about Mission City to anyone."

"But that doesn't mean I can't."

Lennox smiled. "You know I never thought of that. Telling her what she wants to know will pull her more into the depression she's already in."

"Then perhaps you need give her a swift kick in the ass. She can't stay here forever. And I do know you humans need to have some sort job to live."

"I have been thinking a lot about that. Sara is also getting tired of her just mopping around."

"She did say she worked for a paper. Perhaps she could get a job in the local town here."

"I'll look into it. Right now I better go see what Katherine is up to."

"I have to report into Prime."

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke. Going downstairs, she could hear Annabelle in her crib, wanting to do something different, she went in and grabbed her niece before Sara had a chance to. Sara had just entered the room when Katherine pulled the baby up. With a smile, Sara shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Before long, Will woke to giggles. He walked into the kitchen to find both women feeding his daughter.

He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched with a smile. The accident Katherine witnessed the night before seemed to brighten her spirits a bit. She looked up from Sara spooning some food to see her brother. She quickly stood up.

"I'm going to head out as soon as breakfast is over."

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and see the woman I saved. I already called and she's going to be ok. She has a concussion and a very nasty injury."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No you stay here and visit with your family. God knows you haven't really visited with them since you got home. I will be back by supper."

Katherine went back to helping in feeding her niece while breakfast continued to cook. Once breakfast was finished and true to Katherine's words, she was quick to shower and dress. She gave her niece a kiss good bye before rushing out the door to climb into her truck.

"You are energetic today."

"You know I'll be glad where you are no longer my guardian."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. But I have my orders." Katherine placed her hands on the wheel as Ironhide revved his engine and pulled out. "I spoke to Optimus about last night. He was a little surprised a cop came over to you."

"Why would that surprise him?"

"Barricade, one of the Decepticons who fled the battle, is disguised as a police cruiser."

"Oh please. I don't think one of your enemies would help humans out when they don't care about them."

"They would if they're trying to get something or someone."

"But isn't it also possible that your enemies can change their disguise so they wouldn't be caught. I mean Bumblebee changed his form after he met the teens."

"That is true, but we don't take anything for granted. So where the hell are we heading to?"

"The hospital. I'm going to see the woman from the accident yesterday. But before going there, I'm going to stop at a gift shop."

It didn't take Ironhide long to get into town and find the nearest gift shop, much to his dismay. He didn't really like being in the town. He missed being around Sam even if he only knew the teenager for a few days before leaving.

When Katherine returned back to Ironhide, she laid her bag in the passenger seat and got in, giving Ironhide the permission to head to the hospital. When she got there, she went to grab the bag and the top item fell out. She felt the truck jolt.

"Not again," he grumbled.

"What is with you and not liking furry creatures?" she asked, picking up the fallen item. She inspected the item to make sure there was no dirt on it before placing it back in the bag. "Besides it's isn't real."

"You didn't have one of those things lubricate on your foot!"

"Lubricate?" she looked confused for a moment. "You mean an animal pissed on your foot." She smiled as a fit of giggles filled the air. The giggles quickly turned into a laugh.

"It wasn't funny," he hissed.

"Oh yes it is," she said, still laughing. She tried to best to stifle her giggles. "An animal has to do their business somewhere. Just be lucky it wasn't your tire or a skunk. A skunk places a permanent scent."

"Will you just get going? I don't want to be all day."

Katherine shrugged and closed the passenger door, heading towards the entrance. She made her way to the customer service desk and got the room where the woman was in. When she entered, the woman slowly looked towards the door.

"Who are you?" she asked, weakly.

"You don't know me but I saved your life yesterday when you had your accident. My name is Katherine Lennox."

The woman slightly smiled. "Thank you. I'm Michelle Farborn. I tried to swerve away from the on coming car but…"

"You don't need to explain." Katherine walked in and sat at the nearby chair, near the woman's bed. "I was directly behind the car that hit you."

"I was told a woman, bravely got me out of my car and kept me alive until the medics arrived."

"Here, I brought this for you." Katherine opened up the bag to reveal two small stuffed animals. One was a brown kitty and the other was a white puppy. "I hope you like cats and dogs."

"I love them. I have three cats and one dog. Thank you." She watch as Katherine set the plushies on a nearby counter that already had a couple get well cards.

"Did you say your name was Katherine Lennox? You are a reporter from Mission City."

At the name of the city, Katherine felt sudden sadness. "Yeah, but…"

"You are one of the survivors. My husband was in Mission City. He was there for a business conference. He was wounded but lived to tell the tale. I haven't had a chance to see him yet though. The military won't release him from their hospital. I can't even talk to him."

"I'm sure the army are doing everything possible to release the wounded survivors. I lost my apartment and boyfriend to the tragedy. Luckily I wasn't hurt."

"Yes, because perhaps I wouldn't be here right now if you were wounded or worse yet, killed. I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

As the two women began talking about anything and everything, Ironhide was beginning to have his own problems. Not long after Katherine entered the building, three men came up to Ironhide. They had evil grins.

"Poor lady," one of them said. "She left her nice looking truck."

"That lady seemed real hot," another said. "We could wait until she comes out and then follow her home."

"Will you stop thinking with your dick," the third said. "How often does an opportunity come up with a brand spanking new vehicle? And this one looks like a prototype."

Ironhide quickly opened his web browser and looked up what the second man was talking about. It took him several minutes to figure out what the man was talking about. What he found disgusted him. How could human males be that disrespectful? He wasn't too fond of the woman but she didn't deserve what the second man was thinking about.

Deciding the men were too disgusting for his taste, he activated his hologram, being sure there was no one else around. The eyes of the hologram widened as the first man produced a knife and aimed it towards the passenger door.

Ironhide's hologram slowly walked around the truck. "Excuse me," it said. "What do you think you're doing?"

The second man looked up to the hologram. "Who the hell are you?"

"The owner of this truck."

"Yeah, right," the first one said. He raised his fist and aimed for Ironhide. Ironhide smirked and caught the on coming fist.

"You are either too stupid to back off or really brave," Ironhide taunted. "I'm voting for stupidity." He was very grateful that he had full function of his hands. His first closed tightly around the man's.

The man started to feel slight pain as he started to kneel down to his knees. The third guy wasn't going to stand around and watch as his 'leader' was being submitted as a loser. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He jumped forward, aiming his knife to Ironhide's arm that was holding the man.

Ironhide saw the attack coming. He held his concentration and hoped to hell that it would work. Still holding on the man, he kicked the other man. Surprisingly enough, his foot connected with the man's chest. The man fell to the ground. The second man slowly began to back away.

Ironhide thrust his hand away, shoving first man into the ground. "Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" he hissed.

He watched as the three men quickly turned and ran away. They knew he was one man not to deal with. When the three were gone, Ironhide took a look at himself in his passenger mirror. He knew he was taller than Katherine, with her being five foot five. He guessed that he was close to six feet. His very short sandy brown hair was slicked back. He was cleaned shaved and had the very beautiful blue eyes.

He waved his arm over the mirror to see that his arm went through. But as he pulled back to touch just above his wrist, he felt it touch the mirror. He smirked at himself as he turned back towards the hospital. Within moments the hologram disappeared as Ironhide continued in what he was doing before the men showed up. He was trying to perfect his hologram. So far he had full use of the feet and hands. He was hoping soon, he could activate his hologram and it would be solid.


	4. Chap 4 Finding Answers

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 4 – Finding Answers

Not long after falling asleep, dreams began to plague her mind with Mission City. She woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed; heart pounding as she vividly remembered the dream. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, Katherine carefully pulled the blankets away from her, not wanting to disturb Persia as the kitten slept at the bottom of the bed. Quietly walking over to her window, she glanced into the night sky, seeing the millions of stars. She rested her head against the window frame as she stared at the stars, trying to relax her mind and tire herself out again so she could go back to sleep.

A movement below her, distracted her star gazing. She looked down noticing Ironhide, still in vehicle mode, heading towards the barn. As she watched him open the door, she thought back to what her brother said about not being able to tell her what she wanted to know. But what about Ironhide? Couldn't he tell her? As far as she knew, the Autobots had no orders to keep Mission City silent. She grabbed a warm bathrobe and walked out of the room, making her way downstairs.

Once downstairs, quietly went to the backdoor and rushed over to the barn. When she entered, she saw Ironhide taking strikes at the air. She realized that he must have been keeping up with his fighting skills. Not wanting to disturb him yet, she quietly climbed the ladder to the loft. When she reached the top, she cleared her throat, indicating that she was there.

Ironhide didn't turn as he gave the air another punch. "I was wondering when you were going to make a noise."

Katherine stood with her mouth gapping open. "How did you know I was in here?"

He stopped in mid swing and turned to the woman. "It doesn't take a genius to known. I was able to sense your body heat as soon as you came close to the door."

"Whatever." Katherine swung her hands. She grabbed a bail of hay and pulled it closer to the edge of the loft.

Seeing that she wasn't going to leave, Ironhide completely turned to her. "So what brings you in here at this late hour?"

"Can't sleep," she stated.

"There's more to it than that. I can tell that you woke to a disturbance."

Katherine turned her head away. "I had a nightmare and I can't get back to sleep. I saw that you were coming in here and I decided to seek some company. Is that wrong? You are my 'guardian'."

"You seemed to want to ask me a question." He ignored her evasive words.

"Very persistent aren't you? I thought perhaps you could give me the information that I'm looking for. Will can't tell me what happened and you are not with the government nor the army…"

"So you think I can tell you what you want to know," he finished. "Will it shut you up?"

Katherine snorted. "At least it will finally settle my nerves."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. He crossed his arms. As he waited, he realized that someone could walk in if they were to realize Katherine wasn't in the house. Deciding to prevent Lennox's wife from seeing him, he raised his hand up as if to say 'wait', stopping her from speaking.

She glared at him but her glare soon changed as he transformed. She peered over the loft to see the Topkick.

"I'm not going to stand around here all night with you looming over that ledge." He opened his driver door and the hologram stepped out. The hologram looked up and stared at her. "If you want to ask me questions, it's best to do it in private. I do not need Captain Lennox or his wife coming out here."

Finally understanding, Katherine stood and looked at a huge pile of hay below her. She slightly grinned. "I haven't done this in a long time. Ironhide is there anything in that pile of hay?"

The hologram looked at the hay before turning back to her. "Just about five feet of hay."

He was about to ask her why but she never gave him the chance as she swung her hands into the air and jumped. A slight squeal of instant rush came out of her as she landed in the middle of the hay pile before pulling herself out. He never even had a chance to stop her before she was in the hay.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped, the hologram walking over to the edge of the hay pile.

"Lighten up," she giggled. "All kids who play in barns jump into hay piles. Some even sneak onto private property to do it." She walked over to truck, passing the hologram and opened the passenger door. She quickly pulled the straw out of her hair before climbing in.

The hologram walked over to the barn door and opened it. When Ironhide was out, the hologram then closed the door and disappeared. Before long Ironhide was cruising down the road, heading in no place in particular.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"I have many questions and I don't know where to begin."

"Just tell me what you want to know?" he asked impatiently. "I don't have all night."

"My, aren't we snappy," she snapped.

"Look who's talking?"

Katherine crossed her arms in frustration, allowing silence to rein through the vehicle. She leaned her head against the window, deciding on what question to start off with. She knew Ironhide was waiting. Her eyes suddenly saddened. "Charles," she whispered.

Ironhide caught the name quickly and he remembered he was her mate, but died during the Decepticon attack. Swallowing his anger, he decided to speak to her like he used to with Chromia, when she was alive. "How long did you know him?" he asked quietly.

The gentleness in his voice startled her. She was about to retort an answer back but stopped herself as she realized he was talking to her in a civil manner. She didn't think he had gentle side.

"I met him when I first started journalism school. He had just broke up with his girlfriend that he had from high school. Somehow we ended up becoming friends while he was picking up the pieces. Eventually, have no idea when, we realized we loved each other, of course this was at least year after he broke up with his girlfriend.

"At the start, we took it slow getting to know each other well. Going out on dates but eventually even that changed. We were dating for about five years before we moved in together. That was five years ago, right after I graduated out of journalism school."

Ironhide slowed down, pulling into an empty parking lot. The engine and headlights turned off, sending them both into complete darkness and silence. The only light shining through were the parking lot lights. Before pulling into the parking lot, he sense the woman was crying and now was giving her some time to herself as she silently cried. After about a few minutes of silence he activated his hologram and broke the silence.

Katherine slightly jumped out of her memories with Charles as Ironhide's voice came directly beside her. "This is going to turn into an emotional rollacoaster so if you don't mind I would like to get your questions done and over with."

She looked at the hologram as her tears slowed. She nodded and turned away. "When was his funeral?"

Knowing who she was talking about, the hologram faced the windshield, looking out over the parking lot. He realized he entered a small convenience store, just outside of town. "There hasn't been any memorials as of yet for anyone in Mission City. The city is still getting cleaned of the debris and bodies. And to answer a question I know you already have, there has been no media broadcasts about the battle, other than what you've seen on what you call a Television."

Katherine snapped her head back at the hologram, whipping her hair around her face. "Not even the newspapers?"

The hologram shocked his head. "No. Optimus has kept track of any broadcasts and to keep up with what the military are doing."

"How can you do that? Not even the media can do that."

The hologram turned to the woman and smirked. "We're robots. We're able to hack into any computers undetected, unlike your human hackers. Some of them get caught. And the military have a very complicated system. Mind you they have been trying to hack in but with no success. Of course Ratchet is helping in on that to keep the hackers at bay."

"But you can get in." More silence came between the two for a few more minutes. "What happened to my paper?"

Katherine felt the truck jerk as if he were sighing. "That is really what you want to know isn't. You wanted to know about your mate and what happened to your job."

Katherine remained silent for him to continue. The hologram disappeared as Ironhide continued. "Before Demolisher was destroyed, he was the one I saved you from, he struck out against a building. It was the first building he went after when he had reached the city. But he wasn't the only one; Blackout was also part of the terror. The two attacked the building. Everyone inside panicked and tried to get out but it was too late. Another Decepticon decided to barrel right through the building, causing it to crumble."

Katherine held her breath, afraid to know the answer.

"That building was Mission City Times."

Katherine's eyes widened in shock before tears came to her eyes. "NO!" she screamed as heavy sobs broke through the interior of the truck. She lost everyone she cared for, her boss, the day security, friends that teased her about Superman. They were all gone.

Ironhide wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't being as hysterical as the day she saw her boyfriend but that still didn't make Ironhide cringe less with her sobs. He knew she would have started crying and that was the reason he deactivated his hologram. He was going to need all this strength to hold back his nasty comments towards the grieving girl. Plus he was going to need to drive home with the grieving girl.

When her tears started to subside, Ironhide began to get worried. He did a scan to make sure she was ok. He sighed in relief when he only she was beginning to exhaust herself, he revved up the engine and made his way back to the farm. He activated his hologram again and touched her shoulder.

She slowly turned her head towards the hologram. Barely above a whisper she asked. "What about the survivors? I have…was told…by the woman I saved that her husband…who was there for a business trip…survived but the army won't release him."

"They are now being released to their families. The army paid them off to not speak about Mission City to anyone. Why don't you lay down and rest?"

Katherine slightly nodded and took off her seat belt. She laid on the seat, stretching her feet on to Ironhide. If she had noticed, she would have realized her feet were lying on top of the hologram's legs and not through. She soon fell sleep as Ironhide turned on his radio to soft soothing music.

* * *

As the sun rose, both William and Sara were woken to Annabelle playing in her crib. Sara sighed as she grabbed her robe and went to get her daughter. William was going to lay in bed but decided to see how Katherine was doing. He quickly half dressed with a pair of pants on and went to her room. Finding the room empty except for the cat, but the bed was messy he wondered where she was. Needing to know, he went outside to see if Ironhide knew where she was.

He soon got his answer just as he stepped out onto the front porch to see Ironhide sitting directly in front of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ironhide never gave him a chance to ask his question.

"She's asleep."

The passenger door slowly opened his door as William approached, revealing the sleeping woman.

"I suppose you told her," he said.

"You have your orders and I have mine. I have been ordered to take care of her and if she asks me questions, I must answer to the best of my ability."

"She's going to be a mess for the next few days. Thanks Ironhide for being there for her."

"Listen I need to speak to Optimus. I'll be away for the next couple days. Tell your wife that I had to taken…think of something."

William nodded. He slightly nudged his sister until she woke. She looked like hell from her puffy eyes. Her eyes blinked, realizing it was morning.

"Will," she moaned. She slowly sat up and started to pull herself out of the truck. Careful in not allowing her bathrobe to open up, she accidentally tripped, falling into her brother. With her falling, she ended up completely out of the truck, allowing Ironhide to close his door.

"Katherine. I must speak to Optimus. I will be gone for a few days. I'll be back." Ironhide quickly revved his engine and pulled out of the driveway. His hologram, still turned on, looked as if he was the one who was pulling out. He never gave Katherine a chance to say anything as he pulled away.

* * *

Ratchet and Bumblebee were in vehicle mode resting looking out over a cliff, showing a valley. On the top of Bumblebee's hood laid Sam and Mikaela and the two was slowly kissing one another enjoying the warm sunlight. Optimus was the only one in normal form, looking out over the vast valley. This was the only place Optimus could really stretch out his gears. He was in the process of creating a coded subspace message to send out to the any Autobot who could get the message when a noise from behind him. He quickly turned, ready to transform when he noticed the familiar GMC Topkick, heading his way. The Topkick stopped just before Optimus and waited. Optimus finished making his message and then had it sent out.

"Ironhide," Optimus said when he was done. "Why are you here? I told you to watch out for Katherine."

Ironhide stopped just in front of his leader and transformed. "This was too important to speak over the radio. I never had a chance to tell you when we were waiting for Captain Lennox to return to take Katherine to his home. But the day we came upon Katherine's mate, I found something on his body that's quite intriguing."

Optimus nodded for Ironhide to continue. He understood when they fled Mission City; they were too busy in trying to hide and help Katherine.

"When he perished, I came across a weird marking on his arm, which is known as a tattoo." By this time, Mikaela and Sam were standing beside Optimus with Bumblebee transformed and standing with them. Ratchet stood on Optimus' other side.

"Sir that tattoo was an Autobot signet."

"Autobot signet?" Optimus repeated. "How would a human have knowledge of faction symbols?"

"I did a search on the man and learnt he was found by the US Army as an infant with the tattoo on his arm. They never questioned the marking. All they did was found him a good home to be raised."

"Interesting," Optimus finally answered. He looked down towards the teens. "You two have any thoughts?"

"I have no idea how someone would get an Autobot signet," Sam answered. "We can do some digging around where the man grew up."

"You do that," Optimus said. "Didn't you say you're now on summer vacation from school?"

"Yup," Mikaela answered. She turned to Bumblebee. "How about a recon mission? I would love to spend the summer doing something other than wondering when the next time we're going to meet up with Trent again."

"Trent?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked back to the weapons specialist. "He was Mikaela's mate when Bumblebee first found Sam. She left him, opening the door for Sam."

Ironhide looked at the Camaro. "Does this Trent need a swift kick in the ass?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped.

Ironhide looked back his leader. "Sorry, sir."

"This new information could have just been radioed." Optimus commented.

"I needed to get away from the woman. Her grieving is beginning to get to me. It's reminding me too much of Chromia. I told her that I'd be back in a couple days. I also wanted to talk with someone else besides her and Captain Lennox."

"You need to find someway to make this work," Optimus sighed. "I fear the remaining Decepticons will go after her."

"What is so special about her? She's just some sort of news woman."

"I fear for her safety. If the remaining Decepticons were to have learned that we took a human survivor into our mists, they will go after her. And what you tell me about her mate, she could be in more danger. If that man is somehow connected to us, which could be the reason why Starscream attacked the construction crew in the first place. They may have information, we don't. Ironhide did you get a name of this man?"

"Yes. His name was Charles Griffin."

Optimus sighed and turned away from his men for a few moments. When he turned back, his face had a set look. "Autobots, we must know everything about this Charles. Where was he raised, his work history."

"I can tell you he was found in Maine but was adopted and moved," Ironhide stated.

Optimus turned to his spy. "Bumblebee. Take the kids and head to Maine. Ratchet, go with Ironhide back to Lennox's home. Speak to the captain about seeing if you can get the right tools that are needed to revive Jazz. The junk yard has the parts that are needed."

"Yes, sir. Jazz's spark wasn't badly damaged. I have been keeping it in stasis."

"Good. I'll remain here and watch over Jazz's body."

"Well before we go, I need to tell my parents," Sam said. "Plus we'll need to pack some bags."

"Sam," Mikaela said. "What are you going to tell your over active parents?"

"Overactive?" Ironhide snorted. "That's an understatement."

"I'll just tell them that we have been asked to help the army. I did tell them that is how I got my new car and they bought it."

"Sam not to insult your parents," Ratchet said. "But I find your family is a little…"

"Out to lunch." Sam answered.

"Out to lunch?" Ironhide asked.

Mikaela chuckled. "It's just an expression. It roughly means they sometimes can be crazy. Do you weird things."

Ironhide nodded, still not quite sure he understood but he had his own problems. Mainly the woman, that he was ordered to protect and now informing his leader, his leader wanted him to protect her even more.

"Well I better get back on the road. At least I can take this time to be alone." He transformed and sped off before his leader could say anything.

Optimus quietly groaned as Ratchet transformed and left to catch up with his friend. Optimus turned to find the kids climbing into Bumblebee before the spy sped off as well. Once the dirt cleared, Optimus looked over the vast valley again. He sighed deeply. He now had a new puzzle on his hands. How did a human could have an Autobot signet? He needed to get answers. His thoughts soon drifted to the one he loved back on Cybertron. He wondered if she was still alive. Hearing Ironhide go on about how annoying his charge was reminded him of when he lost his mate, it brought his hidden sadness for Elita-One.

He turned away from the valley and transformed, making his way back down the dirt road towards civilization. He had to get back to the junkyard to protect Jazz's body.

* * *

As the sun rose for a new day, Katherine quietly got up, not wanting to disturb anyone; she tiptoed out the front door to watch the sunrise. To her surprise, Ironhide was sitting in the driveway as well as a rescue vehicle. With one look at the rescue vehicle, she remembered it was an Autobot. She racked her brain, trying to remember the Autobot was but did remember there were two yellow in color.

On the way to the farm, Ratchet was able to get Ironhide to strike up a conversation and he was able to manage to get the Weapons Specialist to inform him of what he told the woman before leaving to talk to Optimus Prime about the human male who perished during the Decepticon attack.

Before Katherine could walk down from the porch, a man climbed out of the yellow vehicle. He made his way over to the porch. He looked to be late forty's with salt and pepper hair throughout his dark brown hair. He wore a white lab coat over his light brown causal pants and a cream color button up top. He looked like a doctor.

"Hello, Katherine," the man said.

Katherine looked at him for a few more moments before answering. "R…Ra…Ratchet?" Now she understood why he looked like a doctor. Ratchet was the medic.

He nodded. "I'm here to speak with Captain Lennox."

"I'm Captain Lennox."

Katherine turned quickly to see William standing behind her.

"Captain," Ratchet said. "Sorry to have disturbed you, but is there any way I could have a word with you in private."

William looked past the man and saw Ironhide and another vehicle. It then donned on him the man in front of him was an Autobot hologram, Ratchet. Will nodded before climbing down the steps and walked with the holographic Autobot. When they were beside the two vehicles, Ratchet turned to the Captain.

"Captain, I know this is really strange seeing me like this."

"It's not really. I've already seen Ironhide produce a hologram."

"Talking about holograms isn't the reason in coming here," Ironhide slightly snapped.

"Sometimes," Ratchet started. "Ironhide, you can be a pain in the afterburner. Captain Lennox is there any way to get some tools to work on reviving our friend, Jazz. Our temporary location has enough parts to put Jazz back together but I don't have the tools to do it."

"Ummm…I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. With this holographic body, I should be able to repair Jazz. It'll take longer but I'll manage. I have full use of my hologram. To any citizen, I look and feel like I'm one of them."

"Hey," Ironhide grumbled. "Why is it that you can be solid and I'm not?"

The Ratchet hologram turned to the GMC. "How often are you able to concentrate on your holographic projection?"

"Only when Katherine takes a drive."

"Perhaps you should try more often. You know Optimus gave you orders to perfect your projection in case of human contact."

"I already had one."

"You did? When? Why didn't you inform Optimus about this run in?"

"I didn't think I needed to. Besides I had enough solidness that they didn't suspect a thing. Katherine went and visited a woman in the hospital. We had witnessed an accident and Katherine saved a woman's life."

"Katherine never mentioned that to me," William stated.

"Katherine doesn't know," Ironhide sighed. "What would I tell a human I was almost thieved?"

"Ummm…ok," William interrupted. "If you two don't mind, I'll go into the house and see what I have for tools that can be used to fix cars."

Ratchet turned back to the captain and nodded. "Sure."

He walked away, allowing the two Autobots to continue their discussion.

Ratchet turned back to Ironhide. "You still should have said something to Optimus. Or at least to me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I was able to handle the situation and they never laid a hand on my armour."

The two Autobots went silent. Ratchet turned away and watched the woman on the porch. She was staring at them, holding something in her hands. There was another woman who was sitting beside the woman. He watched the two women for several minutes before Captain Lennox emerged from the farm with a red metal box.

"Here. These are tools I never use," William said as he handed the tools to Ratchet.

"What did you tell Sara about me?" Ironhide asked.

"Just you needed a tune up and were brought back just minutes ago before she came out. She believes a man was already here and left."

"There's one more matter, I wish to speak with you. It's about Katherine's mate."

"Katherine's mate?" Will questioned. "You mean, her long time boyfriend, Charles?"

"Close enough. We refer to the ones we dearly love as mates. Like you and your mate."

"Why do you need to know about him? Katherine is still grieving over him."

"I know but she could be in more danger."

"Ratchet," Ironhide butted in. "Let me."

Ratchet turned to the GMC. "Go ahead."

"Lennox, when Charles perished, he looked straight at me. He didn't even try to flinch. I couldn't make what he was saying but his last words, which were directed at me, 'Take care of' and that is all I got before his vital systems went off. I also noticed an Autobot signet on his upper shoulder."

"Autobot signet?"

"It's a symbol," Ratchet answered. "That dignifies between Autobot and Decepticon."

"I was able to look deep into the secret army files," Ironhide continued. "And found that he was an orphan. He had the signet on him as an infant. The army adopted him into a family. We need your help in trying to find out what you know Charles and his family."

"Why is that so important?"

Ironhide snorted. "What if that man is some how connected to the Autobots? Katherine could be in danger from the Decepticons. In fact so could you and your wife and daughter."

"I would have to contact my superiors before giving you any answers. Do you know where Charles was adopted?"

"All we know," Ratchet answered. "Charles was found and adopted in Maine. Bumblebee and the teens are heading out to check it out."

"I can see what I can do. I have to talk to my superiors about releasing classified information that isn't in a data base."

Ratchet turned away and climbed in his vehicle. "Let me know. I'll be around. Contact me through Ironhide."

William watched as Ratchet pulled away. He knew his sister had gotten up from the porch and approached him. "What was that all about?"

William turned to his sister. "It's classified," he stated. He took one look at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He turned away as Sara went inside to feed their daughter. He knew his comment was a little harsh but what could he say? He couldn't come out and say the Autobots wanted to know everything there is to know about Charles. The man hadn't even been buried yet.

Katherine watched as they disappeared into the house. She was upset in her brother's comment but she knew the comment wasn't personal. It just meant that what ever was spoken between Ratchet, Ironhide and William was a military matter and she was only a citizen. Giving her head a shake, she looked at Ironhide as he sat in the driveway like he wasn't a robot disguised as a human vehicle.

She thought back to Ratchet. She was baffled in how she had watched Ratchet take the toolbox and placed it in his truck. The hologram didn't even flicker. To her, the hologram seemed solid. He looked very human. But what baffled her even more was what her brother and the two huge robots were talking about. She was sure it was about her, as Ratchet once in awhile would advert his eyes towards her. She also had the feeling Ironhide was watching her as well.

A slight breeze blew at her hair as her bathrobe started to pull with the wind. She realized it probably wasn't a good plan to stand out in the middle of the driveway in her nightclothes, since she her sister-in-law's brother was soon going to be showing up. She turned away, going inside to get dressed. She had already missed the rising sun as she wasn't up in time for it.


	5. Chap 5 Burial

_Notes: I never gave a town name of where Captain Lennox lives. So I made it that he lives outside of Santa Cruz. I feel I need to clarify more where my locations are considering if I don't, I may get confused on the story. I'm getting too many places involved and have no grounds on where to place them. Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 5 - Burial

One of the saddest days had finally arrived for Katherine. Not long after seeing Ratchet in his holoform, Will was finally able to tell Katherine the victims of Mission City were finally being released. The Army was holding a public service for all the victims. For the families who claimed their loved ones, the victims were getting private services. Katherine was going to be sure she was going to show up for the public service. She didn't want to, but her fellow co-workers were part of the memorial.

As Katherine readied herself for the onslaught of tears, she kept reminding herself 'at least Charles was getting a private service'. Once she was ready, she gave herself another look in the mirror before she heard a knock. She slowly opened the door to see her brother in his formal uniform attire. He had a solemn look upon his face. One could tell he wasn't ready for the service either.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"No, but do I have a choice? Is Sara going?"

"Yes. She knew a few people. Her brother is going to watch Annabelle. Every town is having a memorial for everyone who wishes to give their respects. It's going to be a live broadcast throughout the Nation. I already asked Ironhide and he agreed, he's taking us there."

Katherine nodded. She walked out of her room and headed outside. With Sara outside, Katherine went to open the passenger door but a hand covered hers, stopping her. She looked up and saw Ironhide, well his hologram. He pushed her hand aside and finished opening door but then opened the extensional door revealing the backseat. Katherine climbed in the back and he climbed in behind her.

"Who are you?" Sara asked when Ironhide closed the door.

Katherine, not sure what to say said the first thing on her mind. "He's a friend of mine. He's another survivor of Mission City."

Taking the explanation, Sara climbed into the passenger seat as William climbed into the driver's seat. William noticed Ironhide's hologram seemed solid. He remembered Ratchet mentioning Ironhide hadn't perfected his hologram.

As Ironhide revved up the engine, William did the reactions as if he was driving. Along the way towards town, William would look through the rear view mirror. He saw Katherine trying her best to hold back the tears. He also noticed Ironhide was holding her hand for support. When they reached town hall, the truck stopped. They all piled out and made their way towards the crowd. Katherine stopped and saw that Ironhide wasn't following. She quickly said she'd catch up and went back to the hologram.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I have no idea how far my hologram will go. Ratchet is on his way here."

"Ratchet is still in town? I thought he left."

"No. He has his reasons."

"You wanted to see me."

Katherine looked behind Ironhide's hologram to see a man in a lab coat walk up to him. He looked to be in his late 30's. His bright blue eyes really brought out his shaven face.

Ironhide turned away from Katherine. "How far will the hologram go?"

"Normally only about a hundred yards. However, I received a message from Hound. He's on his way here. Have no idea when. It could be next year for all we know. Anyway the point is, he gave me instructions on how to build a holoemitter. I have one on right now. I'm actually on the other side of the street. I have one for you as well. I need to get back to Optimus and inform him about Hound. If you find out anything…"

"I get the point," Ironhide snapped. "Do you have the device with you or not?"

Ratchet shock his head. Ironhide was always so impatient. "Here. But place it in a spot where no one will see."

Ironhide took the small device and wrapped it on his wrist.

Katherine took a quick look. "That looks like a watch."

"Come on," Ironhide said, grabbing Katherine's hand. "It's about to start."

Sighing, Katherine allowed Ironhide to pull her into the crowd. They soon reached William as the memorial began. The Secretary of Defence appeared on a huge screen. The screen was what connected everyone around the Nation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "This is a sad day. We are here to give remembrance to all the men, women and children who died in a great tragedy. Unfortunately the toll was too much so we have made a live broadcast across our country. This service will take as long as it needs as I'm granting permission to anyone who wishes to say something on behalf of their loved ones and friends.

"Just like back in 2001, when the Twin Towers had an unfortunate tragedy, we are taking this time to remember."

"Murderer!"

Ironhide turned to see a young woman run to the edge of the crowd. She began pushing her way through the crowd, getting closer to the big screen.

"The military are always covering up for themselves. They are always saying it was an accident. Well you know that is just bull shit."

Two military officers stepped away from their station, ready to advance the woman if she tried something. This was not the place or time to do something but here was the woman and in her state of mind, she probably could pull off anything.

Katherine stepped away from the safety of Ironhide. Anger was clearly visible on her face. How dare this woman interrupt the beginning of the service? The woman knew nothing about Mission City or it's citizens.

"Why the hell would you call the Army murderers?"

"Because they are," the woman snapped. "They come and apologize for men who took out, without permission, giant robots who turn around and destroy the city. If the Army never built them in the first place, Mission City would still stand. They are responsible for all the deaths in Mission City."

"Did you ever step foot in Mission City?" Katherine snapped. She waited for a response and when she didn't get one, she continued. "I thought so. So before you go around and call people murderers, why don't you get all the facts straight first? I lived in that city and I was almost killed because of it, but do you think I'm going to blame the Army for a mistake of their people. NO!"

The woman's eyes narrowed in fury. She stepped up to Katherine and silence surrounded the two women. Seeing that Katherine wasn't going to back down, the woman decided to slowly turn away. But as she began to turn, she snapped her body back around, pushing Katherine. Ironhide was quick to her aid before Katherine hit the ground. He caught her arms and pulled her to her feet.

His face contorted in fury at the woman. He stepped forward to the woman when he knew Katherine was able to balance on her own. "You have no respect for the dead! So what gives you the right to place accusations?"

"My father was in Mission City," she whispered, anger quickly fading. She was suddenly afraid of the man in front of her. His blue eyes were flashing dangerously and it scared the hell out of her.

Realizing the woman was only lashing out in frustration, Katherine quickly got in front of Ironhide and pulled the frightened woman close to her. "It's ok to be angry," she whispered in the woman's ear. "I'm as much a victim as you are. I lived in the city and all my friends are gone. My…boyfriend…is gone."

The woman slightly gasped as she noticed Katherine was silently crying.

"The…h…man…" Katherine almost slipped out Ironhide's true identity, but she stopped herself. "In front of you, saved my life. What happened in Mission City isn't anyone's fault but the ones who cause it. The ones who killed everyone, have no respect for anything but themselves, but thanks to the US Army, they were stopped."

The woman slowly wrapped her arms around Katherine, she looked up to Ironhide as his eyes still blazed but she also saw something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something from him.

The two officers who were ready to stop the woman came up to her and tried to grab her arm to pull her away from the crowd. Katherine felt the tug. She snapped out of the woman's arms.

"No," she snapped. "She stays."

"Ma'am, she accused the army of murder. That's an offence."

"What would your response be if you were in the situation?"

Another officer grabbed on to Katherine. Ironhide was about to react when Katherine snapped her arm away.

"Touch me again and I'll have you charged. I am the sister of your Captain."

The officer who grabbed her arm, gasped. He looked to his Captain and saw the resemblance. He backed away as did the other two officers. "I'm sorry Miss Lennox."

The Secretary of Defence cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention back to him. "If everything is ok, we would like to proceed." Though he couldn't see what was going on, he could hear.

Captain Lennox went to the microphone where the Mayor stood and spoke. "Sorry, sir. Everything is now under control."

"Good," he said. He stepped away and a father of the cloth stepped up. He began the service. As he spoke, Katherine moved away from the woman and went back to where she was standing. The three military officers went back to the positions. The woman was stunned, she pushed Katherine and the grieving woman acted like she was never pushed. During the course of the service, speeches were made about the lost ones. When everyone got through their speeches, which took nearly four hours, the Secretary of Defence stepped up again.

"To conclude the service, lets take this time in silence to remember." He bowed his head and silence reined throughout the town.

After a few moments, Captain Lennox stepped away from the crowd and to the military officers surrounding the front of Town Hall.

"ATTENTION!" Twenty officers stood at attention with firearms in hand. "READY!" With the command they aimed their weapons to the air. "FIRE!"

Suddenly explosions of twenty firearms were going off. The sound made Katherine cringe and she huddled against Ironhide's side. He held her hand firmly as he never let go through the entire time.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" After each word another explosion of weapons went off.

"AT EASE!" Lennox commanded.

"Thank you all for coming," the Secretary announced and then the screen went blank.

It didn't take too long before everyone dispersed. Ironhide escorted Katherine to the truck to wait for Lennox and his wife. The two passed by the woman who disrupted the beginning of the service. She never said anything to them and gave them full leeway to by. Once getting to the truck, tried her best to control her silent tears.

"Will you be all right?" Ironhide asked as he looked at his emitter. He was surprised it actually worked.

She nodded. "After we get back, would you mind if we took a drive. I need to clear my head."

Ironhide nodded just as Lennox walked towards them. "Sure." He turned to himself and opened the passenger door before opening the other door and helping Katherine in like he did before and then got in as well. William helped his wife into the truck before climbing in himself. Just like before he acted as if he was the one driving, but in reality it was the truck.

Upon arriving back home, it didn't take Sara long before heading to the house to see her daughter. William stayed behind for a few moments longer.

"I'm surprised you showed yourself," William said.

"It was more for moral support," Ironhide answered. "And thanks to this device I'm now able to move further away from my own body."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to change," Katherine said as she walked to the house, leaving the guys.

"It's called a holoemitter and it's something Ratchet built thanks to the subspace message from one our own, Hound. It allows me to move further away from myself. I only can move up to 100 yards without it."

"That's good to have in tight spots. I'm quite surprised that you have been able to used that body quite well. Do you have full control of your hologram?"

"No. There's still a few parts that are not solid but it's quite close to being a full product."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Katherine has asked me to take her for a drive. Why, I don't know."

William patted the Weapons Specialist's shoulder. "She has her ways. Can you let her know that everyone is ready for a private memorial for Charles."

"I'll inform her."

"Good. Now what was with that woman before the service began?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The woman is scared of me and Katherine was able to calm her down even after she almost fell the ground."

"Katherine has always been care giving. It's the one thing that attracted Charles to her in the first place."

Katherine soon came back out, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt. She had a jean jacket in her hands. Seeing his sister was ready to leave, Will walked away, allowing Katherine to get in the truck. Sensing no one was around; Ironhide removed the holoemitter and placed it in the truck. Soon the hologram disappeared and Ironhide pulled away. Katherine instructed him on where to go and before long they were at a cliff, looking out over the Pacific Ocean. There was an old lighthouse at the cliff but it hadn't been used in many years. There was more of a sophisticated one about a mile away and it was run by electricity.

Katherine got out and sat on the edge, dangling her feet over the two-hundred-foot drop. Down below were sharp large boulders and the waves were splashing against it. Seagulls in the distance were heard. The wind whipped her hair around

She looked over at Ironhide. "You can transform. No one ever comes up here."

Seeing she was right and it was safe, he transformed. "And how do you know that?"

Katherine looked back towards the ocean. "If you were to take note, you'll find no traces of anyone up here. There's no foot trails, the grass is too long and there's no tire marks, except for yours. The nearest home is about six miles away and there's only one home and it's only a summer cottage. Before coming out here, I asked Sara where there would be a place I can just relax. She told me of this cliff. She used to come here as a child but no one ever likes to sit and watch the ocean anymore. They are more into computers, games and music. No one has time to just sit back and enjoy the scenery. They don't appreciate what God gave us."

Deciding to let loose, Ironhide carefully sat down on the cliff's edge as well. It looked really strange seeing a huge forty-foot robot sitting with his feet gangling over the edge and a human beside him.

"Your brother has told me you should try and look for a job. You've been living here for two months and all you do is mope around. You realize it's beginning to annoy everyone around you?"

Katherine glared at the robot. "I have not been moping. I have been mourning. There's a difference."

"Not from where I stand it isn't. All you ever do is argue with me, play with that baby or that rodent and just keep to yourself by either sitting in your room or riding those creatures. I have done some research and found it's not healthy for a human to do those things. Perhaps it would be best if you tried to get a job or something."

Katherine lowered her head. She knew he was telling the truth. She never helped Sara around the house. She was beginning to be more of a hindrance than anything. The memorial service had finally been dealt with and everyone else was heading back to their lives. Even the survivors of Mission City were getting back on track with their lives. Of course they had the army backing them up. Katherine had no one, except her brother.

She didn't even have any friends. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow against her body. She lifted her head, allowing the wind to hit her face. The waves down below reached her eyes and gave her a calming sense of relief. She could even hear the seagulls over the crashing waves. She reached behind her head and pulled out a clip holding her hair up in bun, or at least what did not fall out when she arrived. Her hair fell down her back and soon the wind was slightly keeping it off her back.

"I was job searching three days ago and sent an application out to the local newspaper in town. Just before going to the memorial, I received a phone call for a job interview next Monday."

"I suppose this newspaper knows you are a survivor of Mission City."

"That and more. They know I…worked…for a newspaper there."

Wanting to change the subject, Ironhide looked out over the vast ocean. "Tomorrow is Charles funeral. It's a private memorial. Everything has already been set up."

"That's good. Can you do me a favor, can you not be there."

Ironhide looked at the woman. Why wouldn't she want him to be there? "You know I have to guard you."

Katherine got up and glared at the giant robot. "Why is it so important for my protection?"

Ironhide's face-hardened. "You can be so ungrateful sometimes you know that. Can't you just be satisfied that I'm here to protect you? Perhaps I shouldn't have saved you from Demolisher."

Katherine slightly gasped and turned away, ashamed of her comment. She sat back down and leaned against Ironhide. A single tear slid down. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly. "I am grateful you saved my life. And I'm glad to be alive, but sometimes I wish I did die and then I wouldn't have to feel so remorse. Charles died in my arms." She looked up to Ironhide and saw he was looking straight down at her. "How did you get through it all?"

Anger suddenly forgotten, he sighed. He was asking her about Chromia. "My friends. It was hard to fight and keep a straight head. There were several times where I could have killed in cold but Optimus or someone else would prevent me by saying that if I did I would be no better than a Decepticon. And it's true. I was so consumed by my anger, I wasn't thinking straight. I almost cost the lives of my fellow comrades. Eventually, I decided Chromia probably wouldn't want me seek revenge."

"How long did it take you to move on?"

"Shorter than you think," he admitted. "It was either that or I would have been casted out Optimus's ranks. And that I didn't want."

"Did you ever get your revenge?"

"Yes, for a little while. The one I thought who killed her wasn't the right one. The one who really killed her is still alive, Skywarp, or at least the last I heard but that was about 26 years ago. But I'm sure he is."

Silence rained through the two of them for awhile. Neither needed or had to talk about the woman who tried to disrupt the service. Katherine just wanted to forget about the woman. Ironhide was just too confused about how humans react to different things. When the sun began to set, Ironhide stood from the cliff and transformed. The action caused Katherine to realize the time. She stood from the cliff and slowly climbed in the cab, before allowing Ironhide to drive her back to the farm.

On the way back, she concluded that she was going to need Ironhide to take her to where the private service was going to be held. She was going to have to travel over 200 miles and she wouldn't get there in time. Ironhide had the speed to get there in a few short hours. She was going to have to travel Santa Monica, which was at the South end of California and she was at the North end.

* * *

The next morning, was going to be tough for Katherine as she had to again get up early but this time it was because she had to travel a long distance for a private funeral. She was quick to get dressed. She really didn't want to deal with the funeral but it was the only way for her to say her last goodbyes to the man she loved. When breakfast was served, the dinner table was quiet, except for the baby garble coming from Annabelle. Both Lennox and Sara could see Katherine just wanted to get going and get the day over with and who could blame her? Funerals were never fun. It didn't take Katherine long to give her hugs and kisses to her family before climbing into the Topkick and allowing the truck to drive off towards the highway so the two could easily make it to the funeral on time.

With Ironhide driving and he able to go speeds faster than any human vehicle, it took her less time to travel to Santa Monica than a normal person. In fact Katherine was amazed at the speeds they took since it only took her an hour. Part way there, she contacted Charles' family and said she would be arriving soon. Upon arriving the town, Ironhide slowed down to normal speeding levels and proceeded towards where Charles' parents lived. Ironhide was amazed by the warm welcome Katherine received from total strangers, he guessed they were the parents of her mate.

"It's nice to see you," Mrs. Griffin said as she watched Katherine getting out of the Topkick. She rushed over to her, giving her hug. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Katherine said. "It has been hard."

"I know and the worst part is Charles was about to propose."

If Ironhide was in his normal mode, he would have blinked. What did the man mean by propose? Well it would look like he would need to do some more searching on the human culture

Katherine closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. She had a feeling he was going ask her the big question but she wasn't sure when he would have done it. She quietly sighed, forcing her tears back. "Everything is all set at the cemetery?"

"I know. Last night, we received a call from Colonel Lennox about the private service," Mr. Griffin said as he came up to stand beside his wife. "It's kind of funny, she has the same last name as you."

"She's my mother."

"Charles' sisters and brothers are there, waiting. So we better get going. Why don't you follow us there?" Mrs. Griffin suggested.

Katherine nodded and moved back to Ironhide. Getting in, she instructed for Ironhide to follow the car in front of them. Ironhide wanted to retort a comment but held his tongue. He could see she was visible torn up about this meeting. When they reached the cemetery, two military officers were waiting patiently for them. It was the same men who were with her brother the day he picked her up from the Autobots.

Getting Ironhide's promise to stay, Katherine walked over to the grieving family. But unknown to Katherine, a rescue vehicle, a Camaro and a semi truck showed up at the cemetery. They parked themselves beside Ironhide to wait. Unknown to the public eye, the army officers knew the other vehicles had arrived before everyone else did. Before the people arrived, the officers instructed for the Autobots to be scarce. But what the officers didn't know was four people exited the vehicles but stayed close. Two teens also climbed out of the Camaro.

"What have you two learned so far?" the oldest asked, he was clearing the tallest of the four men. He looked like he was in mid 40's with slight salt and pepper dark hair. He stood about six feet.

The man who exited the Camaro looked a few years older than the teens with sandy brown hair and stood as tall as the male teen. Ironhide stepped up to the oldest, as did a man wearing a lab coat.

"We were only as far as Kansas," Mikaela answered. "When Bumblebee received a transmission to head to Santa Monica. What is this about?"

"Katherine's mate is being buried today," Ironhide answered. "Over there are his family and anyone else who knew him."

"So that is why you requested us," Optimus said. "I figured it was something important. Sam. Mikaela. Why don't you two go over and give what support you can?"

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea," Irohide interrupted. Ironhide didn't look away from looking at the service as his leader turned his head to look at him. Before his leader could protest, he continued. "Katherine asked me not to go to this service, but I insisted for Santa Monica is too far for her to travel in a short time. I made a promise to to stay back here, out of sight. She would be more upset if anyone goes over there."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Ironhide, for once stays put? That's a first."

Ironhide snapped his head back. "You want a fist in the mouth?"

Bumblebee took a step back with a smirk. He knew Ironhide wouldn't do it but he wanted to be sure that the weapons specialist wasn't going soft from being with the woman for the past couple months.

"We are Autobots," Optimus spoke in a low voice that meant authority. "Not Decepticons. We don't fight amongst ourselves."

Ironhide turned back to the grieving family as the service continued. "Sir, we may have another problem on our hands. Katherine has decided, which is good, to find another job."

"Why would this cause a problem?"

"She is trying to get a job at the local newspaper in the town nearby the farm. If she gets the job, she could inadvertently speak of what she knows about Mission City. And I can tell that she is confident that she may get it."

"That could cause a problem," Ratchet answered.

Optimus sighed. "I'm more concerned right now about the human that is being buried. You say he had a marking of the Autobot symbol. How did he get one?"

The four Autobots and two teens turned to watch for several minutes as the minister concluded the service and the two military officers slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. They could hear strong sobs coming from the women. The older woman strongly buried her head into the older man's chest. The man even had uncontrollable tears.

Mikaela felt sympathy for the family. A small tear tracked its way down her cheek as she whispered. "No parent should have to bury their child."

Bumblebee walked up to her. "What did you say?"

Mikaela turned to the hologram. "Children should outlive their parents not the other way around. Parents should never have to bury their children but it happens everyday."

"How long does a human normally live?" Bumblebee asked.

"On average, anywhere from 70 to 80. There are ones, though, who have been able to live to see over 90, and fewer who live to be hundred," Mikaela answered.

"That's short," Ratchet answered.

Sam looked at the medic. "Not to a human. Yeah, we always say life is too short, but in the long run 70 years is a long time."

The group quickly became silent as the grieving group turned away from the burial site and walked towards their cars. They noticed the onlookers. Katherine groaned inwardly as she recognized the vehicles behind them. The Autobots had showed up, but why?

When the grievers were in front of the Autobots, Mikaela pushed herself forward. "I'm sorry for your lose. He must have been a great man."

"He was our son," the man said sadly. "And today we buried our first son. I'm sorry but who are you?"

Katherine took a deep breath before answering. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, may I introduce you to the ones who saved my life."

"We consider," one of the younger women said. "Katherine as family. So I guess we're grateful for being able to save her. But why couldn't you save our brother?"

Optimus took a step forward. "When we saved Katherine, we were in the middle of the city. Your son…brother was just outside of the city. We did not know about Charles until it was too late or we would have did our best to save him." He knew he had to choose his words wisely. From what he had learned about the human race, they were very easily affected by words. If one used the wrong words, they would become very angry.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get my wife home," the older man said.

Each of Charles' family members gave Katherine a hug before moving away and getting in their vehicles. When they were gone, Katherine turned away from the exit of the cemetery. Ratchet could tell that she was quickly getting angry and he guessed it was because they were there. Before she could explode her wrath, the two military officers came up behind her.

"Too bad we didn't know of you guys before Sector Seven found you," one of them said.

"I feel the same. Thank you for allowing us to stay, but we need to get back to our duties. Autobots!" he announced. "Roll out."

His hologram disappeared as the semi revved up his engine. The two teens turned away and walked back to the Camaro, which opened both doors for the teens to get in before it drove off. The other Autobots did the same, except for Ironhide. He stayed, staring at Katherine with intensity. The two officers knew to leave well enough alone, they quickly moved away from the remaining Autobot and left the cemetery.

Katherine didn't know what to say. She was about to scold the Autobots for being at the service but now she was left with her only way back. She continued to glare at the Autobot hologram as he stared at her.

Finally getting tired of her glare. He began to glare back. "Now, what is your problem? I did what you asked, I stayed away from your service."

She finally found her voice. "Why were your friends here?" she demanded. "I didn't want to have to lie to them."

"Telling them that we saved your life isn't lying."

"No, but not being able to explain what really happened is. I cannot go up to them and say, 'Mission City was attacked by huge robots from another planet and they decided to kill your son for sport'. And I didn't want you at the service because they would think I'm betraying Charles and he wasn't buried yet."

"What would me being with you make them think that?"

"Because," she screamed, then lowered. "Because, Rebecca, the eldest sister, would think you're my boyfriend. Rebecca is the only sister who doesn't really like me. She puts up a strong front to keep the peace. Rebecca would do anything just to get me to stay away from her family."

"Why would she dislike you?" Ironhide looked puzzled.

"For one she's jealous because I have a military family background. My father is a retired police officer for the L.A.P.D. My mother is soon to retire from the Air Force as a Colonel and my brother is a Captain for the US Army. I also have a sister in New York working for the N.Y.P.D and I have another brother who works as a L.A Crime Investigator. So my whole family works in some sort of military type fashion either through the police or army."

"What is L.A.P.D?"

Katherine would have chuckled if it weren't for the fact she was in a cemetery. "It means Las Angles Police Department. N.Y.P.D stands for New York Police Department."

"So you have a name for every different law enforcement?"

"It lets people know who belongs to what city police. I didn't want you to come because of Rebecca. I didn't want her to start up trouble. And now she just might."

"Well then let her. You know the difference and if she were to know who I really am, I don't think she'd be so quick to judge."

Katherine became silent as she walked away from Ironhide's hologram and walked over to his transformed self. She turned back to the hologram when she grabbed for the door. "Can we just get out of here and find a nice motel to stay at. I should keep up with appearances by staying here for a day before heading back to the farm."

The hologram nodded and disappeared. It reappeared in the driver's seat of the Topkick. Katherine pulled the door opened before climbing in, allowing Ironhide to pull out. As he did, she turned her body, facing the back window, watching as they slowly drove out of the cemetery. She looked to the grave that was just filled with fresh soil. She knew her life would never be same. She knew the four giant robots who were quickly adapting to human life and her life was going to revolve around them.


	6. Chap 6 Leaving The Old Life

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 6 - Leaving the Old Life to Begin a New

Staying at a motel wasn't completely her cup of tea, but she had to keep up with appearances. She couldn't very well tell the Griffin's that she traveled two hundred miles within an hour. It just was physically impossible by car, at least with a normal car that was built by a factory. But when one would add in an alien robot that disguising himself as a human built car, it was possible. But that was one thing the family should never learn, unless the Autobots were to become public knowledge. Katherine may not like being around the Autobots too much, but she knew the sense of urgency to help keep them a secret.

When Katherine was showered and dressed, she climbed into Ironhide and drove towards the home where the Griffin's lived. Knowing she was getting hungry, she had pulled into a drive through coffee shop. Of course the store sold more than just coffee. After she made her order, a coffee and a muffin, she waited while the car in front of her waited for his.

"Tell me again, why we are here?" Ironhide grumbled.

"I want breakfast and I know coffee isn't a real breakfast but it helps to wake me up. And we have to wait for the guy in front of us to get his order. When he pulls away, I can get my coffee and then we'll be on our way."

With a quiet grumble, nearly too quiet to be heard, Ironhide continued to wait, mumbling something about humans but Katherine couldn't pick up on what he was trying to say. Once the car in front finally moved, Ironhide led off the brake and moved forward. On reflex, Katherine placed her foot on the brake when it looked like he was going to go too far.

"You don't have to slam on my brake," he snapped.

She ignored him as a lady opened a window, letting out the cool air from the air conditioner. Katherine handed her the right amount of change before reaching over and retrieving her coffee and muffin. She noticed Ironhide had a cup holder, must have been something added when he scanned vehicle he copied and assumed its form. She set her coffee in the holder and placed the muffin in her lap.

Ironhide, knowing it was safe, pulled away from the takeout window and turned out onto the street, heading to the Griffin's home. Katherine took this time to eat her breakfast while Ironhide drove. As they approached the house, Ironhide, this time, decided to take a good look over the property. He was amazed in how different the place looked quite different from the homes he saw in Tranquility. It had palm trees and different sorts of flowers all over the front yard surrounding the driveway. The property wasn't very large by it wasn't small either. He pulled up to a car and stopped.

Katherine climbed out, taking her empty coffee cup and muffin wrapper, wanting to throw it out instead of hearing the Autobot growl more. She didn't get a chance to ring the doorbell when the door opened to reveal a woman. Katherine took a deep breath and held it. It was Rebecca the one sister who could cause a lot trouble.

"Your boyfriend better not be here," she said.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Katherine defended herself.

"Oh so the man who stood close to you…"

"Is someone who saved my life. I loved your brother."

"Sure you did. So what brings you here anyway?"

Katherine sighed. "Rebecca, I came to visit your parents. If you don't like it then why don't you take it up with your parents? This is their home after all."

"Rebecca who is here," a man said as he came to the door. "Oh Katherine. Welcome. Come on in." He noticed Katherine's garbage. He smiled. "I'm sure you also want to dispose of that."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you Mr. Griffin."

"Please, call me Tom. To me you'll always be a part of this family. We don't need to be so formal."

Tom ushered Katherine in, ignoring the glare from his eldest daughter. Deciding the house was too crowded Rebecca stepped outside, walking over to her to the Topkick. Seeing the style of truck and knowing it was new, she glared at it.

"Not only does she play victim but she also has a brand new car. How dare she? That little tramp!"

Ironhide wanted to tell her where she could stick her comments but knew he had to keep a low profile. He did not need someone seeing his true form, unless it was necessary. He watched as she walked over to a building. She disappeared inside but then came out moments later, driving a 2005 Sedan.

Ironhide watched the car leave the premises. "Why do I get the feeling Katherine is right and that woman will be trouble?"

Not wanting to dwell too much into it, Ironhide turned his attention back to the house and activated his surveillance. He was going to keep his optics peeled for any sign of trouble. If trouble was going to come to him, he was going to need to get to Katherine and in a hurry.

* * *

The visit at the Griffin's took nearly three hours. When the visit was over, Katherine went over to her truck. With Mr. Griffin's help, as he walked out with her, helped climbed into the truck. When she was in, he closed the door for her. The engine revved to life, giving her the chance to roll down the window. She sadly smiled at the man. "Thanks for your help Tom."

"You're welcome. And you're welcomed here anytime. But I'm sure you need to get on the road, you have a long trip ahead of you."

"Yeah and I need to rest up. I have a job interview in two days at the local newspaper in the town just outside of Santa Cruz."

"Where are you staying?"

"With my brother and his wife."

"Well I'll let you be on your way." Tom moved away from the truck and walked back to the doorstep where his wife waited.

"All right, Ironhide," Katherine said. "Let's move."

"About time," he said sarcastically. He pulled himself into reverse to back around so he could drive out the driveway.

Just as soon as they were out of the driveway, Katherine climbed in the passenger seat. "Ironhide can you activate your hologram. I would just like to relax."

No sooner asked, a man was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Thanks," she said. "What happened when Rebecca left?"

"Just like you said she would. She badmouthed about you. I thought I was bad."

Katherine shook her head. "She likes to cause trouble even if it means hurting her parents. She probably left because she had an argument."

"I have the feeling that today won't be the last time you see her."

"I'm sure you're right. Can we get home so I can rest?"

"Won't Captain Lennox's wife ask why you are back early?"

"She thinks I am just across town. I hate lying to her but…"

"You don't need to explain anything." The drive was silent as they continued on and as they hit the highway, Ironhide pulled it into gear, using his boosters so they could reach Santa Cruz in record time. But he wasn't driving as fast as he did when going to the funeral.

It had started to come on dark when Ironhide pulled into the driveway. He parked in his usual spot and allowed Katherine to get out. When she was out, his hologram disappeared and she left to head inside. She said hello to her niece before heading to the kitchen where Sara was making dinner.

"Better make enough for me," Katherine said.

Sara turned. "You're back. How was it?"

"Please don't ask," Katherine answered. "One of Charles' sisters doesn't like me and she tried to start up shit."

"That's too bad. Will is in the horse pasture. Why don't you go and let him know you're back."

"I will. Sara was there any phone calls while I was gone."

"No, why?"

"I have a job interview in a couple days. I've decided to start pulling my weight around. I believe I'll get it as it's a job in the local newspaper."

"No offence," Sara said. "But why would you want to get a job at a newspaper when you just lost all your friends?"

Katherine's face saddened. "It's all I really know. I didn't go to journalism school so I can work behind a cash register. I was the best and I'm going to prove it again."

"Well I wish you luck."

Katherine nodded her thanks and walked out of the kitchen. She stepped out the back door and made her way to the horse pasture. She watched her brother groom one of the horses. As she drew closer, William noticed her presence.

"I didn't expect you back today," he said.

"Well I didn't want to stay in Santa Monica too long and I have a job interview in a couple days so I wanted to relax and rest up. How's the clean up operation going of my apartment complex? Has all my belongings been picked up."

"Yes, actually. And for clean up, you know that's classified."

Katherine frowned. "One would think since it was my apartment building, I could be informed about some things."

"Don't get me wrong sis," he sighed. "You are lucky you've gotten the privilege that you've received. There are other military officers who has family involved in Mission City."

"Then what makes me so different then?"

"The Autobots. And you're under their protection, which means you have no choice but to know who they are and what really happened in Mission City. But you see the less you know about the cleanup operation the safer you are. You will not be hounded down by the media for answers."

"It's been two months. Hasn't the media been informed nothing is able to be printed about Mission City?"

"That is true but there is still here say. And you the media will do anything to make a buck."

"I suppose you're right. Would you like some help?" Katherine walked over to the stable and picked up another grooming brush. She loved horses and one thing she has always been able to relax is grooming horses or go for a ride.

As William continued to brush the mare, he said. "Now, why were you asking about your apartment?"

"Well you already answered my question. The rest of my belongings have been picked up. I have a folder with a copy of all my stories. I want it for the interview."

"This morning, a delivery came with the rest of your belongings. All your furniture that was saved has been put into storage. You'll find your things in the other bedrooms.

"Good," she answered.

When Sara called to Katherine and her husband for dinner, the two took the grooming tools and placed them in their proper spots. The two horses then walked away, heading for a nice grassy spot to chew. The three adults were soon eating with Annabelle in her high chair, also eating, well being fed by her mother. When supper was over, Katherine quietly stood and removed all the dishes and put away all the refrigerated items. Sara didn't know what to say. The woman was completely surprised by Katherine's change. When everything was put away, Katherine went back outside, allowing the family, time alone.

She looked to the sky and noticed the sun was almost down. She guessed there probably was another half hour before it was too dark do anything. Making a decision, Katherine went back to the stables and decided to take one of the horses for a ride; she saddled him and then climbed on. Just as she went to grab the reins, Ironhide's hologram was standing by the fence. Wondering what he was doing, she decided to trot over.

"What brings you way over here?" she asked.

"I noticed that you seem distracted."

Katherine snorted. "Wonder what gives you that idea," she said sarcastically. "Perhaps it was the fact that I'm upset about Rebecca."

"I'm not here to argue with you," he sighed.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I wanted to see how you ride on those big beasts. I saw from the driveway you were heading over here."

"Oh," was all she said. What more could she say? "I don't have much time to ride."

Ironhide watched as Katherine pulled the ropes that were wrapped around the horse's face. It moved with ease towards the direction she wanted to go. He watched how the horse picked up speed when she kicked its side. The beast began to run towards an area where there was a circular track.

Ironhide was quite fascinated in how the horse moved. While watching, he opened his web browser searching on horse back riding. By the time Katherine was done riding the horse, he knew everything there needed to know about horses. All the way from grooming and taking care of a horse to the proper way of riding and saddling the horse.

When she came out of the barn, she ushered the other horse into the stable before returning her attention to the hologram. The two didn't speak to each other as Katherine moved away from the pasture, Ironhide at her heels. When she reached the backdoor, she turned to Ironhide.

"What did you think?"

"Seems quite complicated," he answered.

"Only if you don't know what you are doing. Perhaps I could show you sometime."

"We'll see. Right now it's dark and I would like to stretch. I haven't been able to in a couple days. How does Bumblebee do it, I'll never know?"

"I'm sure he's practiced."

"He's been on Earth a long time, much longer than the rest of us. We were only here for a day before your city was attacked."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding." One look in the hologram's eyes and she could tell that he wasn't joking. "Well that explains why you don't know too much about human culture."

"We've learned some while traveling here but not a lot. We're now learning as we go."

"I suppose you guys have an unlimited access to the Internet. But how do you avoid viruses and spyware?"

"Too complicated to explain, just know that we can."

"Well I better head in, Sara may get suspicious." Ironhide grumbled as he moved away and headed to the front yard.

* * *

Monday morning finally arrived. Katherine pulled her hair up into a French braid and wore her best two-piece skirt suit. She had bought it just before the attack in Mission City. She looked at herself in the mirror and one couldn't even tell that she was a survivor of Mission City, which is the look she was going for. Even though her potential boss already knew she was a victim.

Right after eating a well-balanced breakfast, she climbed into Ironhide and pulled away, she wanted to be at the appointment early. Knowing what the address was of the business, she continued driving until she came upon a sign 'The Cruz Times'

"Quite the name," Ironhide remarked.

"Yeah, well we are just outside of Santa Cruz. So it makes sense."

"What's with the file?"

"It's a portfolio of all my articles when I was in Mission City. Anyway, I better get in. Don't draw any attention to yourself."

She was about to open the door when she found it locked. Being locked it quickly got her angry, as she couldn't get out. It didn't take her long to realize he locked her in because of her comment. "Ok. I'm sorry," she huffed. "I guess you don't need to be reminded of your duty."

"No," he said simply, unlocking the door.

Climbing out, she straightened her skirt, grabbed her portfolio off the passenger seat and proceeded to walk in the building. She walked straight to the receptionist to informed the f her appointment. The lady behind the counter than checked her computer for appointments before asking Katherine to wait. Katherine didn't have to wait long before a gentleman came up and introduced himself. He was lean and slightly handsome. However he was also getting up there and age, as his head was half bald.

While in his office he began asking her questions that she was forbidden to answer.

"Sir," she said as politely as she could. "What does my previous job life have anything to do with this interview?"

"You know questions like that will not be tolerated."

Katherine stood, anger shown. "If I had known this interview was going to be an interrogation, I wouldn't have applied. I have been forbidden by the military themselves to not speak about Mission City. If you have a hard time grasping that, than I don't belong here. You are barking up the wrong tree for information."

The man behind the desk stood and raised his hands up. He watched as she turned and was about to walk out.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I had no idea."

Katherine stopped just before the door and turned. She might have been angry with the man but she would hear him out. God knows, it wasn't the first time she's walked out on an interview nor was it the first time that she stopped.

"See my brother was in that city and I just thought that perhaps you could give me a piece mind."

"I'm the wrong person for that. This is a job interview and you hadn't even looked at my portfolio. Who was your brother?"

"He was a boss at a newspaper company, Jessie Burns."

Katherine whipped her head back to the man. "Jessie Burns? So you are Johnny Burns."

The man's eyes narrowed for a moment before he realized he had something in common with the woman. "I'm Jonathan, Jessie's brother."

Katherine slightly smiled. She moved back over and sat back down. The two had something in common. "I understand that, but Jessie always called you Johnny. Even after you two finished high school and moved to different states."

"So if you know my brother and then that means…"

The file in her hand, she reached and settled it on his desk. He didn't have to ask, she didn't have to say 'this is my work'. He quickly opened the file, looking at some of the articles.

"I knew you worked in Mission City for a Newspaper, but I didn't realize you were a famous reporter. I thought I recognized your name. Is there anything you tell me about Jess?"

"As long as it doesn't pertain to his death or the attack," Katherine said sadly. "Actually I don't know what happened to him. I just know that the building was destroyed. He was a good man. He always teased me and I'm going to miss him."

"I was told the building my brother worked in was destroyed but I never knew what newspaper. How close were you to him?"

"I wasn't really. I would show up at work, do my job and go home. I never really associated with him much, unless it was something to do with the company. He would always send me on the good assignments and the any other stories, others would get. He was one hell of a good boss, even if he did put the moves on me. But I knew he wouldn't do anything."

Mr. Burns leaned on his desk, folding his hands in front of him. "Thank you," he said, she looked up. "At least I know now that he had the best."

"Thank you, sir."

"And this interview is over. You're hired. If my brother thought of you as his best reporter, than you got to be damned good. Considering some of your articles had reached other states. Welcome to the team." He reached over to shack her hand.

Katherine smiled and took the handshake. She quickly grabbed her file and began to walk out but not before Mr. Burns came up beside her and walked out her with.

"Everyone," he called, "This is Katherine Lennox, the newest addition to our team." The whole room clapped at their newest employee. But it soon died and everyone got back to work. Mr. Burns turned back to his new reporter. "Take the next couple days off to clear your head from your interview and then be back here first thing afterwards. I'm sure you would like to celebrate."

"I'll be here tomorrow," she said and walked away.

"Oh and another thing. I am nothing like my brother."

"I know. He told me that you two were the complete opposite. I'm looking forward to having you as my boss." She soon walked out of the building and rushed over to Ironhide. "I got it," she squealed in joy.

"Well you don't have to squeal," he grumbled.

"Hey it's not everyday when I almost walk out of an interview and still get the job."

"Why would you walk out of the interview?"

"He was hounding me about Mission City."

Ironhide was silent; there was nothing else to say. He knew Mission City was a forbidden topic to anyone. When Katherine was in, he pulled away, heading back to the farm. Reaching the farm, Katherine was able to finally contain her excitement and calmed down. She told Ironhide to get some rest and at first light she was heading out to her new job and he would end up being stuck in a parking lot all day. He didn't like that idea too much but at least it was something than seeing Katherine mope around all day at the farm, where he had to stay in one spot anyway, so at least he was used to it. He just wasn't used to silence.


	7. Chap 7 Taking Matters

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 7 - Taking Matters

Walking out of a high-class restaurant onto the busy street, Katherine was finally able to breath. She had been working for the newspaper for just over a week and she had just had an interview with a man who kept moving off topic, who happened to be the manager. She found he was a pig. But after nearly two hours, she finally did get her interview. Her interview was about a recent break in and her boss wanted her to cover the story. The whole interview, reminded her of the Television show, CSI.

She looked at the Topkick parked at a parking meter. She could tell the Autobot was tired of sitting there, but she couldn't help it. If Ironhide was going to continue to be her 'guardian', he was going to have to put up with being alone in a busy street. She knew he would start grumbling about being alone for so long and it was something she wasn't looking forward to. She forced herself to take a step forward but she as she took a step, the manager came out.

"Miss Lennox," he said. "If you are not doing anything tonight, I would like to treat to a night at the opera."

Katherine rolled her eyes before turning the man. "I'm sorry, but I have plans."

The man slightly narrowed his eyes. He did not like the idea of being turned down. "What would be more important then spending the evening at an opera?"

"Well for one, I don't live in town," Katherine said. She didn't like way the man was looking at her.

From his spot, he could see clearly what was going on. He could tell from sensing her heart rate picking up speed, she was getting uncomfortable and scared. He saw she took a step back, quickly activating his hologram; he waited to see what was going to happen before taking action.

"But you can always come back into town. You are very beautiful."

Katherine took another step back as he advanced forward another step. She could tell that he was getting angrier by the second. "Sir, I was just here for an interview that is all. I didn't come here to get a date. I only lost my long time boyfriend short time ago and I'm still trying to move on."

"Well then," he said impatiently. "Perhaps you weren't good enough for him and he decided to leave. I would be better for you. He probably has fun on the side."

Katherine gasped, eyes widened. She was now completely horrified but at the same time, angry. He knew nothing about her. "You don't know me. My boyfriend, just died."

"All the better," he said. He reached out and grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the entrance to the restaurant.

Katherine tried her best to pull free but his grip was too strong. She suddenly felt sick. She knew what he planned to do and it was something she did not need.

Ironhide suddenly became angry. He didn't need to hear Katherine was pissed as he could see it and sense it. And what the man just said about her deceased boyfriend was uncalled for. The hologram went into action, jumping out marching straight up to them. He grabbed the man's free arm and began to twist it.

The man's face went from angry to pain. He quickly let go of Katherine as he tried to pry the intruder's hand off his arm.

"The woman said she is not interested, you arrogant asshole," Ironhide said.

Katherine felt herself move backwards but quickly caught herself before losing complete balance and land on the ground. It took her a moment to realize Ironhide just came to her rescue. She looked at the hologram and she saw something in his eyes that slightly scared her. She had never seen Ironhide pissed off. Yes, she saw him angry but not like this. It was worse than the day that they witnessed the car accident.

"Who the hell are you?" the manager painfully asked.

"That is none of your damn business," Ironhide answered. "The only thing you should be worried about is what Katherine's brother is going to do when he hears about your advancement. You never want to piss off a US Military Captain."

"Ironhide?" Katherine asked cautiously.

Ironhide turned his eyes on Katherine and he see that she was still scared but she was beginning to calm down. His eyes turned back to the man. He snapped his hand away, forcefully pulling the man's arm back.

The man yelped in pain. For a moment he thought he felt his shoulder pop out of joint, but to his relief it didn't. He stepped away from the angry hologram. "What do you mean?"

"You never want to piss off Captain Lennox."

"Captain Lennox?" the manager turned to Katherine. "You are the sister to Captain Willaim Lennox?"

Ironhide stepped in front of the manager, blocking his path from looking at Katherine. "You will not look at her! Do you hear me?"

The manager took another step back before quickly turning and ran back into the restaurant.

"Serves him right," Ironhide mumbled before turning to Katherine. With one glance at the woman, his eyes softened. "Are you all right?"

Katherine nodded. She felt so relieved. She quickly advanced him and wrapped her arms around him. She was able to feel a solid body against her, but she didn't care. She needed someone to hold her. Ironhide was in complete shock when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held her tightly. Not sure what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

With her head still buried in the hologram's chest, she whispered, barely audio. "Thank you." She paused. "Can we get out of here?"

Ironhide gently pulled her away and grasped her hand and carefully walked her over to the truck. When he was beside the truck, the passenger door opened on it's own. He helped Katherine in before the door closed and the hologram walked to the other side, climbing in. The engine revved up and pulled out, heading out of town.

Katherine leaned against the window, silent tears falling to splash against her hand. She couldn't believe how insensitive the restaurant manager was. He practically ignored everything she was saying. She didn't even pay any attention to where Ironhide was heading until he stopped. She wiped her eyes and looked out the window. They were at the same cliff from the day of the memorial.

Slowly getting out, she looked at the scenery before her; before walking over to the edge, being sure not to get too close to fall off. Behind her she could hear Ironhide transform. She felt the ground shake as he sat on the cliff like the first time.

"Take this time to recollect yourself," he said softly.

"He doesn't even know who I am and he made mocking comments about Charles," she said angrily. "He is so fucking arrogant."

"He had no right to say those things," Ironhide agreed. "But I'm sure he'll leave you alone for now on."

"But that's not the point," Katherine protested. "He accused Charles of adultery. The man hasn't been buried for more than a week and he gets blamed."

Ironhide looked at the angry woman with question. "What's adultery?"

Katherine went to vent more about the man when she snapped her head around and stared at the giant robot. "Wha…"

"It's a simple question," he pressed. "What is adultery?"

Katherine went from angry to embarrassed. She stuttered on her words for a moment until Ironhide told her not to ramble. Finally getting the words out so Ironhide could understand, he began to ask her more questions. The more questions he asked the more embarrassed she was getting the questions kept coming. Finally she jumped away from him, getting angry again.

"You have unlimited access to the Web, why don't you find out yourself about sex!" She turned away and stormed off towards the old lighthouse.

Ironhide smiled. He pulled a dirty trick but he wanted to do something to help make her forget about the manager. He already knew everything there was to know about sex. He just wanted to see Katherine blush. He found her really attractive when she blushed. Attractive? Where did that come from? His smile quickly faded as he turned to the ocean. He was beginning to be fond of the woman, while at first she was annoying.

He was getting to the point where he would do anything for her just like he used to when Chromia was still alive. But she was dead and she had died in his arms. Nothing could be done to spare her spark. If the spark were not damaged, Ratchet would have been able to transfer the spark to a new body.

Realizing he was thinking about the past again, he pulled away from the ocean to see where Katherine stormed off. He found her at the balcony surrounding around the top of the lighthouse. He could tell that she was just allowing the cool breeze to hit her face, but it did not comfort him. He scanned the railing and saw it was not safe.

He stood from the cliff, seeing Katherine was leaning on the railing. "The railing isn't safe."

"Oh lighten up will ya," she mumbled. The wind suddenly came up, swirling around her. She felt the railing shake under her hands. Giving a sudden fearful look, she looked up to Ironhide who was making his way to her. She felt the railing let go and didn't think he'd get to her in time.

Her hands let go but it was too late, losing her balance she began to fall towards the sharp rocks at the bottom of the lighthouse. No scream could come out as she watched in horror as the rocks came closer. At the last moment, something black blocked her vision of the rocks and she was no longer falling, but the wind was knocked out of her for several seconds.

Once she was able to breath again, she slightly turned her head to see the concern look of Ironhide. Taking her time, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, realizing she was in his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked with very deep concern.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly. "Just a little shaken up. I guess I should have listened to you. That's three times now."

Ironhide would have smirked as she admitted to being wrong but he was too concerned. "Perhaps we should head back to the farm." He gently set her down on the grass before transforming. Opening his passenger door, to let her in, he couldn't help wonder why he was not feeling like saying a sarcastic remark. He never had any problems doing it in the past with his fellow comrades when they would do a stupid mistake.

When she was in, he revved the engine and slowly made his way back to the farm. He could tell that she was in shock as her heart rate was still high, but was slowly calming down. Hoping to help her feel better, he tuned the radio into a station that was playing some type of upbeat song. By the time they got to the farm, Katherine was pretty much under control of her own emotions. She climbed out the truck and headed inside.

* * *

Far on the other side of the country, Bumblebee with the two teens were doing some digging on Charles Griffin. It was quite the mystery with a human baring the symbol of a robotic race in which no one knew existed, well except for a selected few. The symbol was an Autobot signet and Ironhide was the only Autobot to see the symbol and it slightly alerted him. Ironhide told the Autobots the man looked straight at him and he didn't even flinch, as if he knew who Ironhide was.

"Any luck on finding where Charles was found?" Bumblebee asked through the radio. Though he had his voice back, he still liked speaking through the radio.

"I've been searching all night," Mikaela said from the back seat. "But I have found an US Military instillation that's been abandoned."

"Well it's as good place as any to start," Bumblebee answered. "Besides we have nothing else to lose."

"Besides time," Sam said. "Thank god we didn't have to stop and rest."

"How far are we to this abandoned base?"

"Three miles."

"Good, I know I could use a rest."

Bumblebee kicked it up a notch and before long they arrived at the old base. It looked like it had been abandoned for years but also looked like it had been attacked. Bumblebee carefully drove over a fallen down part of a fence and continued until he reached the compound. He noticed the double doors were smashed in as if it had been bombed. He drove over the fallen doors and made his way as far as he could go. He did not want to leave the teens alone unless someone had made a home in the building.

When he stopped, he found himself surrounded by broken desks and partially burned papers were all over the floor. A filing cabinet was over in one corner, lying on its side.

"What happened?" Sam asked to no one.

"From my guesses," Bumblebee answered as he let the teens out. "The officers abandoned it awfully quick. From the fallen fence and doors it looks like this compound was attacked."

"I would guess the same," Mikaela agreed. "Sam, why don't we start on these papers? There might be something in these."

"Sure," Sam agreed. "I'll start on the filing cabinet."

"And I'll keep watch in case of activity."

Mikaela looked at the Camero. "Why would there be any activity?"

"It's a US Military compound," Bumblebee answered. "One never knows when they could return. They may realize the officers left in a hurry and perhaps want to come and retrieve secret files."

Mikaela shrugged and began her search on the burned papers.

As time turned into hours, the teens were getting nowhere. Mikaela picked up every piece of paper on the floor and found nothing indicating the year Charles was found by the US Military. Sam on the other hand found some information. Not what he was looking for but was interesting.

"Hey guys," Sam got the Autobot and Mikaela's attention. "Listen to this. 'Unknown to the US Army, but hidden deep within a cavern of Hoover Dam, lies the main headquarters'. This sounds like a Sector Seven."

Bumblebee activated his hologram and walked over to the teen. "Why would there be a file here dealing with Sector Seven?"

"Unless this was not a US Military compound. What if this was a Sector Seven compound. Maybe the Decepticons attacked the base before coming to Tranquility."

"Impossible," Bumblebee protested. "I was here before they arrived. And when they finally came, they landed in California. I have kept tabs on them, that is until Blackout and Scorponok left the country."

"Scorponok?" Sam questioned.

"He's a Decepticon who attacked with Blackout when Captain Lennox was in the Middle East. I believe he's still alive too as Captain Lennox informed us that the beast they fought buried itself underground."

"Maybe," Sam started. "Our old friend Agent Simmons could shed some light on this?"

"That's an idea," Mikaela smiled. "I'll grab my camera and take some pictures around. You know, give him evidence of this place. Then I'll start grabbing the papers on the floor. If this was a Sector Seven operations base, then all these papers could be important for something."

"Perhaps even information on Megatron when he was held in Hoover Dam," Sam agreed. "Once you take the pictures, I'll then grab all the files in the cabinet. Bumblebee hope you don't mind if we store them in your trunk."

No sooner said, Sam could here a click. He turned to the Camaro as the hood popped up. Sam smiled as he watched Mikaela get her camera. After she took several shots, well enough for her liking, she and Bumblebee, as the hologram, helped pick up the papers and piled it into the trunk. The teens climbed back in the car, when the paper mess was cleaned up, hologram disappearing.

Bumblebee revved his engine and made his way around the building, or at least where he could get too. The places he couldn't, he'd activate his hologram and follow the teens. After several hours, when they felt they had enough information, they made their way out of the building.

Mikaela got Bumblebee to stop just as they exited the building so she could take a few pictures of the building and the surrounding area. It was still light out but nightfall was fast approaching. She knew she didn't have a lot time. Once satisfied, she climbed back in and then took a couple more pictures at the fallen fence.

"Let's contact Optimus to see what he thinks is best?" Bumblebee suggested as Mikeala climbed back in for the final time.

"Bumblebee to Optimus Prime. Come in, sir."

There was slight static from the radio before the teens could hear the Autobot leader on the other end.

_"Optimus Prime here. What do you have to report, Bumblebee?"_

"Sir, we found an abandon compound first thing this morning. It's been the first sign of any type of US Military base since we arrived in Maine. However, I don't think it was a US Military base."

_"What's your reason for this?"_

"Well sir, for one, Sam found a file saying 'Top Secret' and it mentions about the hidden bunker in Hoover Dam and it being unknown to the US Military. Sam and Mikaela believe the base was once a Sector Seven operation base."

_"Interesting," _Optimus answered._ "Perhaps there is more to this secret agency than what we were told. Anything on Charles?"_

"Optimus," Sam interrupted. "We haven't had a chance to look through all the papers we found scattered throughout the compound. Wouldn't Captain Lennox be able to help us on finding where Charles was before being adopted?"

_"Unfortunately, no. The US Military were only told of an infant found near a base and they found a home for the human."_

"Optimus," Mikaela jumped in. She was sitting in the back with the interior light on looking at one folder she kept in her hands when they were putting everything in the trunk. "This is a long shot, but what if it wasn't a US Military installation that found Charles? What if it was Sector Seven? When we did have their confrontation, Sector Seven was working in the US Military laws but not with them."

Silence reined through the radio for several moments.

_"Head back,"_ Optimus finally said. _"We'll go through what you found and go from there. I'll go out and look for Agent Simmons and see if he can shed some light on your discovery."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Optimus Prime, out."_

"Why don't we head to that café from this morning and have supper?" Mikaela suggested. "We'll also need to get a motel too."

"I agree with you there," Bumblebee said. "I sense you two are getting hungry."

* * *

Optimus looked at Ratchet as he continued in hologram form repairing Jazz. Ratchet was able to get the tools that were needed to repair the fallen comrade but he only could do the repairs as the hologram. In order for him to be able to do the repairs, he had to keep himself in vehicle mode while his hologram was activated.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, getting the medic's attention. "I'll need to you to keep watch. Bumblebee has found some interesting top secret files that I'm sure Agent Simmons could answer."

"Will do sir. Are you bringing him here?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

He transformed and made his way out of the junkyard, the afternoon sun shining against his flaming paint job. When Optimus spoke to Bumblebee, he had to take in account Bumblebee was three hours of daylight ahead himself. It didn't take him long to get on the highway. Ever since Mission City, Optimus kept a close optic on Simmons. Optimus was generally quite passive around humans but with Agent Simmons and everyone involved with Sector Seven, he was willing to make an exception. If the US Army knew of Megatron in the first place then the battle at Mission City wouldn't have happened. He was so tempted to let Ironhide blast the man for stupidity. But he was an Autobot and he would never take a human life nor allow his men to do it either.

Knowing it was going to be a long drive, he kicked it into high gear to arrive at Hoover Dam in record time. Since Megatron was released, Agent Simmons stayed at Hoover Dam, wallowing in his mistake. It was nearing dark when Optimus slowed to normal speed as he read a sign saying Hoover Dam ten miles. His speed continued to lessen as he approached the great dam. He never bothered to stop as he past the security guards who recognized him. It first surprised the Autobot leader, as the security guards didn't try to stop him. Not wanting to dwell on it, he continued on until he made it inside the main compound and stopped directly in front of Agent Simmons, who was staring at him with shock.

"What the hell?" Simmons snapped, not recognizing the vehicle. "Who let you in here? Who ever you are?"

Optimus never answered. He allowed his transformation to speak for him. Simmons slightly flinched. The last time he had the pleasure of the Autobot's company, Sector Seven had just taken the kids under custody and were fleeing the town but was stopped by the giant robot, tearing his car to pieces.

"What do want?" Simmons asked, now slightly timid.

"Were you the only Sector Seven agency? Or were there other locations?"

"Where is this question coming from?"

Optimus quickly bent to the human's level and stared at the man with intensity. For once Optimus could see fear in the man's eyes. Optimus would have smirked from the fact the Decepticons actually did something right but the lives of all the people in Mission City prevented the smirk.

"I'm the one asking the questions," he growled. "And don't let me repeat the question again. If it weren't for your stupidity in holding Megatron here in proximity of the Allspark, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ok," Simmons held up his hands. "Yes, there were a few locations."

"Where?" Optimus snapped.

Simmons flinched more and leaned against a fallen beam from when Megatron broke free. "Ah….ahh….Florida, Hoover Dam, Texas, Maine and a few in Canada."

"You may have answers we need. Do you know anything about a man by the name of Charles Griffin?"

"Charles Griffin? Not to my knowledge. What is this all about?"

"Charles Griffin was found my a military installation and was adopted by a family in the state of Maine. But shortly afterwards, they moved to California. Did Sector Seven lie to the US Army?"

"They could have. You know we were a secret organization. We had to cover ourselves up somehow." Simmons could see Optimus wasn't backing down.

Optimus stood back to his full height and opened his communications.

"Optimus Prime to Bumblebee."

_"Bumblebee here."_ Came over the radio

Simmons slightly jumped as the giant robot now was talking to the robot who was held captive.

"Bumblebee. Any luck about those files?"

_"Sam and Mikaela have gone through a few and found information about a few infants. But nothing yet on Charles."_

"Keep me informed. I am with Agent Simmons now. Optimus out." He turned off the transmission and bent back down to Simmons. "Now, I know you heard that. Perhaps you could help shed some light."

"What do you want me to do?" Simmons asked. "I mean I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't know what went on in other locations."

Optimus transformed back into the truck and opened his passenger door.

"You think I'm climbing in, you have another thing coming."

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere in front of Simmons. The man grabbed Simmons by the collar and lifted him up.

"You have two choices," the man began. "You can either come with me and help us find the answers we're looking for or…"

"Or what?" Simmons stuttered.

"You don't want to know. I would love to rid this world of you. You and your little agency caused many lives and that is something I don't like to dwell on. If it weren't for the fact I'm an Autobot….but Autobots protect while the Decepticons make mayhem. Now do we have an understanding?"

Simmons' eyes widened in surprise. He was staring into the eyes of a humanized Autobot. The man dropped Simmons and disappeared.

Deciding he didn't want to really piss this robot off, he carefully climbed into the truck. The door had shut on its own and locked. The engine roared to life and Simmons watched with fright as the gearshift and steering wheel moved on their own. Before long the truck was speeding back down the highway, heading…Simmons didn't know where but he guessed it was where the other Autobots were hiding.

It was nearing midnight before Optimus arrived at the junkyard with Simmons. He stopped abruptly, unlocking the doors, allowing Simmons to climb out. It didn't take Simmons long to get out. When he was on the safety of the ground, Optimus transformed and walked towards Ratchet's station.

"Ratchet?"

"Sir, you're back."

Optimus turned and gasped. "Jazz."

"You're damn straight, I am," Jazz announced with a smile. He walked over to his leader and shook his hand. "And sir, it's good to be back. Ratchet was able to get me back online an hour ago and just finished debriefing me on what has happened since I was deactivated. Are you really sure Megatron is gone?"

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid Starscream, who fled Mission City may remobilize the other Decepticons. Starscream, Barricade and Frenzy are unaccounted for. And from what Captain Lennox has informed me, he fought Scorponok in the Middle East and he's also unaccounted for."

"What's he doing here?" Jazz asked, indicating to Simmons.

"Has Ratchet updated you on Bumblebee's mission?"

"Yes. He also informed me of the human who perished in the battle having an Autobot symbol. Is that why he is here?"

"Yes. Bumblebee found an abandoned base and it looked like it was attacked before being abandoned. There are files containing the Allspark and Megatron. It's presumed it was a Sector Seven compound. Agent Simmons is to help fill in the blanks."

"Excuse me," Simmons interrupted. "Robots, what do you mean by a man having an Autobot symbol?"

"It's Autobots," Jazz corrected. "We are known as Autobots. I'm Jazz. And he's Optimus Prime, our leader."

"Whatever," Simmons shook his head. "What do you mean by symbol."

Without looking Optimus answered. "The Autobots and Decepticons have faction symbols and Charles Griffin bared the Autobot symbol. But why would a human, any humans for that matter, have faction symbols as a tattoo? We've asked Captain Lennox and he said Charles was found by the military and adopted into a home and he had the tattoo and was only an infant. Charles was working just outside of Mission City when it was attacked and Starscream personally attacked the construction site."

"Would you like me to help Bumblebee with his research?" Jazz asked. "I would love to get back into action."

"No. Bumblebee is on his back. He should be here within a couple days."

"If it's going to take that long," Simmons jumped. "Then why did you get here so quick."

Optimus turned to the human and glared at him. "Hoover Dam is not my favorite place as you tortured Bumblebee there. You also held Megatron and the Allspark."

Optimus turned and began to walk away. "Make yourself comfortable Agent Simmons. You'll be staying here for while."

"You know this is kidnapping," Simmons snapped.

Jazz bent to the human. "So was taking Bumblebee hostage. Just be grateful you're here. If you can help Optimus with this tattoo mystery, perhaps he may not think of you as a bad guy. To his books, you are."

"Are you telling me that I have to get in his good graces?" He watched as Jazz nodded. "Well I do feel guilty for keeping everything in secret. I can't change that."

"Then help Optimus in what he needs without question. As soon as you give him the answers he's looking for he'll let you go and perhaps you'll never have to see him again."

Simmons watched as Jazz stood back to his normal height and followed where the Peterbuilt truck went. Deciding standing where he was, was not a good idea, since it was nearing midnight and Simmons wanted to relieve himself and get some rest from seeing a vehicle drive itself, he headed in the direction the Autobots headed in and soon found the sleeping shelter. With exhaustion, Simmons collapsed on one of the beds and soon was asleep.

_Author's Notes: I know it sound's like Optimus is a bit out of character, but I'm sure he would react that way if something had pushed him over the edge. And perhaps having the Allspark and Megatron hidden through a secret organization could be that limit…_

_._


	8. Chap 8 Learning

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 8 – Learning

Trying to relax was not working for Agent Simmons. It had been two days since Optimus Prime 'kidnapped' him and the remaining Autobots were waiting for the Camaro to return before hounding him for more information. In the meantime the Autobot leader stayed cleared from him. Simmons couldn't understand why the tall Autobot had so much bitterness but he was determined to find out. The other two Autobots were not as cold. The one called Ratchet seemed to be in his own little world, while the other Autobot who was just reactivated…Jazz…seemed to have a little sympathy. Deciding he wanted to know why the Autobot leader was so cold, he walked over to the Autobot by the name of Jazz. He looked at the silver robot. At first he wasn't sure what he could do to get the robot's attention.

"What do you want?" the Autobot asked.

Simmons jumped. How did the Autobot know he was there? "Ummm…perhaps you could help understand a few things."

Jazz knelt to the human. "I can do the best I can. I've been out of commission for a few months."

"You're leader, Optimus Prime seems to treat me with bitterness. Why is he so angry?"

"You inadvertently helped the Decepticons."

"How was I supposed to know about the evil I hid from the government? Humans do have a strong sense of not understanding what they do not know and when they come across something they don't understand, they take hostile actions."

"The Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting a war lasting longer than the human race have ever existed. And Megatron has been the most ruthless leader of the Decepticons. Of course he's been the only leader to the Decepticons, except for Starscream and Shockwave being in command while Megatron was indisposed."

"Megatron, he is the one I had stored in Hoover Dam."

"Exactly. Megatron is the cause for the destruction on our home planet, Cybertron. Megatron also killed many of our friends and comrades. He is very evil."

"I'm really sorry for everything that I've done. But I didn't know."

"I'm sure you didn't know but you must understand Optimus' point of view. For millions of years he has fought against Megatron, his brother, and for the past hundred years, he has been hidden here on Earth under human protection. Now mind you Megatron has been on Earth far longer than that."

"I never thought of it that way," Simmons said.

Jazz quickly stood and turned towards the front of the junkyard.

Simmons walked to the Autobot's legs and looked too. He heard before seeing a vehicle coming towards them. He soon noticed that it was the Camaro. Jazz turned and transformed.

"Bumblebee has returned."

Optimus and Ratchet came out from behind a junk pile and waited for the yellow car to stop. The teens climbed out just as the trunk of the car opened. Not acknowledging the Autobots yet, the teens set to work in unloading the car of the papers they gathered up in Maine. The Camaro soon transformed when everything was cleaned out.

"Bumblebee," Optimus greeted. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much," Bumblebee answered. "Mikaela tried her best to make sense of the papers but she couldn't understand it. Now with Agent Simmons here…" Bumblebee turned to the human and slightly glared. He would never forget any time soon the time he spent at Hoover Dam, even if it was only for a short amount of time. "Perhaps we'll get some answers."

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "We have a little good news."

Bumblebee turned to the medic with curiosity. But before he had the chance to ask what the medic was talking about, a car suddenly moved and transformed. Bumblebee gasped.

"Jazz!"

"Damn straight," the Autobot said.

"That's great," Mikaela smiled. "Then you guys are now finally a full team again."

"We're only missing Ironhide," Sam said. "But he's guarding Katherine."

"Ok," Simmons said, getting everyone's attention. "Now that the Camaro is here…"

"Bumblebee," Sam corrected.

"Ok. Now that Bumblebee is here, can someone please tell me why I'm here? I know you want me help find out about a man who had a tattoo of your faction symbol."

"Here's the whole story," Mikaela said. "The day of the attack on Mission City, Ironhide saved a woman's life. We soon learnt she's Captain Lennox's sister. When we fled the city, we came upon a construction site that had been attacked before the city was ambushed. One of the men who were killed was Katherine's boyfriend. He had the symbol.

"Captain Lennox has told us he was found by the military and was given a good home shortly there afterwards. The family soon moved here to California. This all happened in Maine. The man, Charles Griffin, had a tattoo of an Autobot symbol on his arm. We just came from Maine and we found an abandoned compound that looked like it had been attacked and then quickly deserted. Papers were all over the floor as well as furniture all around."

"And what we found," Sam continued. "Doesn't look like it was military compound. There's a file talking about Hoover Dam and that no one knows that's there's a hidden cavern. My guess is it was a Sector Seven compound. We need your help in hoping to solve the mystery of why Charles had the tattoo and he had it as an infant."

"So you want me," Simmons said. "To help you go through these papers."

"That and I also took pictures all over. Perhaps with the pictures you could help us to confirm it was a Sector Seven base."

"Well there was a base in Maine and it was abandoned back in the Fifties. Perhaps the building you found is an old Sector Seven base."

"Was there still a Sector Seven base when we arrived in Maine?" Optimus asked.

Simmons looked at the Autobot. "No."

"If the compound was a Sector Seven base, why would your people abandoned it so quick?" Ratchet asked.

"Chances are a terrorist group attacked and Sector Seven was forced to abandon the base. They could have been taken prisoner or something."

"Agent Simmons," Optimus said. "We need answers and we are getting more questions then answers." He turned away from the group and walked away. "Ratchet, I'm going to contact Ironhide and let him know what is going on."

Simmons flinched as the Autobot leader abruptly turned away.

"Sir," Jazz said. "If you could delay in informing Ironhide of my reactivation…"

"That may not be possible," Optimus answered. "What is your reason?"

"If it is at all possible, I wouldn't mind seeing his reaction of my return and I wouldn't mind meeting his charge."

Optimus sighed. He knew Jazz meant well, but with the Decepticons looming overhead in the distance and the fact they needed to learn about Katherine's deceased boyfriend, the luxury of keeping a surprise might not be affordable. But at the same time it was one surprise Ironhide would love to hear. Optimus knew Ironhide did not like his job. "I'll see what I can do. Right now we need to focus on the human."

"That's all I ask."

"Hopefully our other comrades will arrive soon. Long-range sensors have shown there are three comets heading straight for Earth. I pray that it is ours and not the Decepticons. We are too few right now to handle the Decepticons."

When the Autobot leader was gone, Simmons turned back to the teens but as he opened his mouth to speak, Bumblebee beat him to the punch.

"At least one out of the three, we know are coming."

"That's not necessarily true," Ratchet answered. "Yes, I have spoken to Hound and he is on his way, but he wasn't able to give me any coordinates on his location. I don't know how close to Earth he is."

"Hound?" Simmons questioned. "Who's he, another Autobot?"

Jazz smiled. "You bet. He's the master at holograms. He was the one who made it possible for all Autobots to have a holo matrix. We can activate the matrix to whatever we wish."

"I see. That explains how Optimus Prime brought me here." Simmons looked at the ground and saw the piles of papers. "I suppose all those files are from the compound. If you two could help, we could take the files to the shack that's set up for sleeping and I'll get started on going through the files and see what I can find out for you."

"That's an idea," Jazz agreed. "The sooner we can figure about the human the sooner we can start trying to find out what the Decepticons next move is. Their leader has been permanently deactivated."

"Chances are," Bumblebee offered. "Starscream has taken back over lead again. And if he has, Earth may still be endanger."

"If I may be so bold," Simmons came out. "But why would your enemy continue to attack Earth if their leader has been deactivated?"

"Starscream is very unpredictable," Jazz answered. "Starscream is not very liked in the Decepticon ranks, which means other Decepticons could try and defy Starscream just to get him out of leadership."

"But you said Starscream and Shockwave both lead. How is that possible?" Simmons asked.

"Back on Cybertron, or at least what's left, Shockwave leads," Bumblebee answered. "However the Decepticons here on Earth, are led by Starscream."

"And I'm sure, with the remaining Decepticons," Ratchet said, "still on Earth, we'll need to find out what is with the human and soon. I have the feeling, the Decepticons are going to soon show up."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Simmons asked.

As annoyed as he was, Ironhide was glad Katherine was finally able to move on with her life. She had a few good news bulletins in the paper and her co-workers were good to her. He knew she missed her former colleagues. He even had the 'pleasure' of meeting a couple of her new co-workers. There were a couple times where they would go out to dinner and would climb into Ironhide to travel to the restaurant. Katherine would then drive her coworkers back to the office so they could get their cars.

While allowing her to do the driving, he noticed she would become quiet whenever the subject would come up about the Mission City tragedy and about how she survived to tell the tale. She would do her best to elude the questions. When the day would come to a close, Ironhide would vent out his frustrations about how her fellow employees in how they kept rambling on about nothing or how one seemed to be quite annoying about her pheromone levels.

It was always the same woman and when Ironhide would begin on her, Katherine would agree with him that the woman was being annoying.

"Ironhide," Katherine slightly snapped, after having to deal with his ranting for the third day in the row. "I don't want to hear you go on again about how Rebecca keeps having such high pheromone levels. I already told you several times, she has the hots for her partner but she's too afraid to ask him out."

"Well I wish she would get over her cowardness and ask him out already. If she don't soon mate with someone, I'm going to kill her."

"If I remember correctly, your leader has already bitched at you about not able to harm humans."

"I don't need to get bitched out by you. I know my orders. I will never take a human life unless it's in defence. But just because I won't take a life doesn't mean I don't think about it. I'm sure there's been a few people in your life you would like extract some sort of revenge on."

"Well I guess that is something you will never know. I do have the right to keep my own secrets."

"True you do, but if those secrets involve a security risk, then we must know."

"If anyone has security risk factors, you should be talking to Will not me. He's the military man, which I know you Autobots have some form of military intelligence."

Katherine felt the truck lower further into the wheels. She guessed Ironhide sighed. The rest of the trip home was silent until they pulled into the driveway of the farm. As they pulled in, they saw Will dressed in his uniform.

"What is going on?" Ironhide asked.

Will looked up as he heard Ironhide's question. He watched as Katherine climbed out and walked up to him.

"Yeah, like Ironhide just said, 'What is going on?'"

"Sorry," he answered. "But I am needed away."

Katherine crossed her arms. "Let me guess, it's military business and as usual family is left in the dark."

"Katherine you know the rules."

"She may be family, but I'm not," Ironhide stated. "What's going on?"

"Ironhide, I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now."

"Fine!" Katherine snapped. She turned on her heal and walked into the house. But as she entered the house, she ran past Sara and out the back door. She was not being left in the dark this time. She quickly snuck up to the side of the house. She knew once she was out sight, her brother would tell Ironhide what was so secretive.

"Does she do that often?" Ironhide asked when he felt it was safe. He felt he needed to wait a few minutes after she left to make sure she was away from the windows.

"Too often. But now she's gone, I can tell you. The secretary of Defence has seen some unidentified jets."

"Unidentified jets. The Decepticons?"

"Perhaps. But it could be the Russians or even the Iraqs. One can never be too careful."

"You better be careful. If it is the Decepticons, they will not hesitate to kill you. The Decepticons will destroy anything that won't fight with them and they will destroy those that will too."

"I will be. You just keep an eye on my sister."

"I'm her guardian. I'll need to report this to Optimus. He will need to know the Decepticons could be back."

"But we're not sure. You shouldn't tell him anything until I know for sure."

"No. I will not risk the safety of your sister just because they are being rumoured. Now where is the location you are going?"

"My garrison is heading out to Hawaii. We'll only be gone a couple weeks. Can you also take care of my wife and daughter?"

"I will."

Will turned away. "Sometimes I wished I never joined the army."

"Look at the all the good you have done," Ironhide said. "At least you have a choice to fight. Transformers are not given the choice. We are either built to be a Decepticon or Autobot. There is no other way."

Will turned back to the GMC. "Don't you have a neutral group? A group who won't fight on either side?"

"We did once but thanks to the Decepticons they were wiped out. They never even knew what hit them. Any survivors became Autobots and wanting to get revenge for their comrades. One of those survivors was someone I cared for very much and a good Autobot, Beachcomber. He wasn't very big but he had lots of compassion for life. He wasn't into fighting but if the nature called for it, he would."

Will turned from the truck as a vehicle turned into the driveway. He knew it was one of his Lieutenants. The car stopped just beside Ironhide but the driver didn't step out. Will swung his bag over his shoulder before walking over to the car. He opened the back passenger door, placing his bag inside before entering the passenger's side.

Katherine ducked away from her hiding spot, heading back the way she came. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Sara sitting at the table with a sad expression. Katherine suddenly felt sorry for the woman. She walked over and sat beside her. "Sara?"

Sara looked up. "Watching Will leave is always hard but I guess that is what comes to being a wife to a military officer."

"I'm family too. I remember when we still lived at home. Mom and Dad always had a fearful expression. Watching Will leave always scared the hell out of them. They never knew if it would be the last. Of course Mom and Dad felt the same for one another when each would step out the door to do their job."

"Isn't one of your parents a military officer?"

"Yeah. My Mom. Dad's a retired police officer."

"Well luckily Will, will only be gone for a couple weeks."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. What would you like for supper?"

"Surprise me. I'm not that fussy. I'll be in room if you need me. I have some research I need to do."

"For your paper," Sara smiled. "I'll call you down when it's ready."

Katherine nodded. She turned and left for her room. Sleeping on her bed, she saw Persia. With a tired sigh, she walked over to the bed and petted the kitten. Well she wasn't so much as a kitten any more but the kitty was still under a year old. Persia woke quickly and with only one look on who was touching her, she quickly began to purr. After a few minutes of petting, Katherine allowed her cat to go back to sleep while she went over and opened her laptop.

It didn't take long for the machine to turn on. Clicking on the Internet web browser, she began a search on sightings in Hawaii. If that was where her brother was going then she was sure the sightings were coming from there. She had a feeling Ironhide was right and it was the Decepticons. And if that was the truth, then what the Autobots have feared was coming true. The Decepticons never left Earth and they were regrouping. But she felt she wasn't in any danger and wished she didn't have to have a guardian.


	9. Chap 9 Learning Forgiveness

_Author's Notes: Originally, I made up a name for Simmons but now, thanks to the 2nd movie I have learnt his real name is Seymour. Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 9 – Earning Forgiveness

As the days progressed, former Agent Simmons was nowhere near in getting the answers the Autobots were asking for. All he found was ten cases all dealing with infants found and given new homes. They never bothered to try and located the parents. Sector Seven forged the adoption papers by saying they were the Army. The names of the parents were never mentioned nor did they question where the babies came from. Other than the ten files, all the other files were confusing him. If the abandon compound was once a Sector Seven operation, they did things against the rest of the code of Sector Seven and went against everything the secret organization believed in.

A sudden crash caused Simmons to jump. He was sitting in the sleeping shelter, going through the papers. Wondering what made the sound, he carefully moved the papers aside and walked outside. To his surprise he saw a black Transformer and beside Optimus. It was the fifth Transformer he had met on the day Sector Seven took Bumblebee prisoner to study.

"I feared something like that was occurring," Simmons heard Optimus say.

Before Ironhide arrived, Optimus was looking over a junk pile, thinking. He began to wonder if he could get Ratchet to building anything with the materials but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a vehicle pull up. He was about to transform to hide his mass when he noticed who it was. It was Ironhide.

Ironhide had stopped right in front of Optimus and transformed. Before the Autobot leader had a chance to ask any questions, Ironhide quickly reported what he needed to say. He had to inform Optimus quickly about Captain Lennox heading to Hawaii because of possible Decepticon sightings. At the knowledge of the Decepticons, Optimus threw a piece of scrap metal into the junk pile. He took a moment to get his anger under control before answering.

Ironhide was a bit startled by his leader. This was the first time he saw his leader this angry. He wanted to say something in it being alright to be upset but he held his tongue and allowed the Autobot to do what he wanted.

"Sir, I can't stay long. Katherine doesn't know I'm here."

"Why not?" Optimus turned and looked at his weapons specialist.

"If she were to know, she would start asking too many questions. And with her reporter skills, she's quite resourceful. I fear she may get herself into trouble if she were to meet any of the Decepticons."

Optimus nodded. "And the less she knows the better. She doesn't know how ruthless the Decepticons are."

"Sir, perhaps we should tell her. If she was to hear any news of the Decepticons she will start searching."

"There really isn't much to tell her."

"I feel there's plenty to tell her. She should be informed the Decepticons attacked her boyfriend's construction crew because of his tattoo."

"I do not want to tell her about that until I have solid proof why he bared our symbol."

Ironhide was about to continue his protest when something caught the corner of his optic. He quickly snapped around, aiming his guns. "Don't move!"

Simmons stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the guns aimed at him. He didn't know what to say.

"Ironhide," Optimus warned. "You remember Agent Simmons."

Ironhide snorted before putting his guns away. "I could I forget? He used Bumblebee as a lab rat."

Simmons gulped before answering. "Actually, I'm here to help to try and solve the mystery of the man who had your signet tattooed on his body."

"Whatever," Ironhide waved off. "I better get going before she wakes. She has an interview to go to tomorrow."

Optimus watched as Ironhide transformed and drove off.

"That could have…"

"Any progress?" Optimus asked, interrupting Simmons statement. He knew what the man was going to say but he didn't need a reminder.

Simmons blinked. He looked at the leader and was about to retort a comment when his better judgement kicked in. Sucking in his pride, he answered. "The compound found, does look like a Sector Seven base but if it was an SC operation, they were going against the code and everything Sector Seven was."

Optimus turned to the man and bent to his level. "Explain."

"Well first of all, Sector Seven were only around to monitor landings of life forms such as your self. We wanted to know if there were any other sightings and why. Secondly we never would go and tell the public we were a US military group. In ten different cases, they had gone under the alias of the US Army, dealing with abandoned infants. Those ten babies found new homes. The original families were never searched. That is not Sector Seven behaviour."

"Were any of them male?"

"Yes, three."

"That's a start. Does it show where the children were taken?"

"Only the state. And two of the three males were found homes in Maine."

"One of them has to be Charles. Bring me the files. I will study them more closely myself."

"How could you? You are so much taller. The paper would completely…"

Optimus never gave him the chance to finish as he transformed and activated his hologram. Not wanting to piss off the leader of the Autobots again, Simmons ran inside and grabbed the two files he set aside. Simmons was going to reread them again to see if the files had any information that could lead to Charles. When Simmons came back out, he handed the hologram the files. The hologram climbed into the driver's seat of the Peterbuilt and drove off.

Simmons watched as the flaming Peterbilt semi drove off out of the junkyard. He leaned his head down and said quietly. "He's still pissed."

"Wouldn't you be?"

Simmons turned to see the silver bot, Jazz. "Where did you…oh never mind."

"It will take a long time before he will remotely begin to treat you as an ally or even respect you. Optimus Prime can forgive but it takes him awhile to let the past be in the past. Perhaps if you were to explain to him what type of life you had to lead, that may help."

Simmons turned. "What?"

"Oh come now, you don't think one of us would not do a search on you? I've found quite the history on you. The fact that you weren't always the way you are, could very well tip the favor. And if Optimus were to learn that, he would let you speak. From what I've found, you're wife and child…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Simmons snapped.

Jazz quickly got angry and picked the man before he could move. "Perhaps this is what your problem is, you won't talk about your past. Do you think we haven't suffered as well? It's a miracle that I'm alive. Not all Autobots are able to have a second chance."

"Just drop it would you!" Simmons hissed as he tried to struggle free. He was no paying attention to the fact he was nearly thirty feet in the air.

"I won't," Jazz stated. "Perhaps now you can see what Optimus is going through. What happened to your family, you unintentionally inflicted on us."

Simmons stopped struggling and said sadly. "There was nothing I could do to stop it. My wife was raped and murdered in front of me and my infant daughter was taken from me. I never saw her again. I don't even know if she is still alive."

Jazz gently set the man back on the ground and knelt to the man's level. He quietly waited for the man to continue. Jazz knew what happened but he wanted to hear it from the man himself. He knew something was strange about the man.

"I never knew who ruined my life. I had seen three cars. Sometime later when I first seen Bumblebee and I began to think perhaps your kind may have been the cause. One of the vehicles was a Camaro. So I took Bumblebee hostage. To the rest of Sector Seven they believed it was because so we could study your kind as we had NBE1 in Hoover Dam, but to me it was to find out if was part of the attack."

"That's Megatron," Jazz corrected. "So you are saying you misinterpreted us as the ones who attacked you."

"I'm sure you already knew that. Why do you have to make me relive that moment?"

"To make you realize what our leader is going through."

Simmons looked up at the realization. "Shit!"

Jazz smiled. The man he held was finally beginning to understand why Optimus was so angry. He set the man back to the ground and stood before transforming. He opened his driver door. "Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"To Optimus. I'm sure you would like to explain yourself."

Simmons hesitated for a moment before standing and climbing in the car. He really didn't want to relive the death of his wife again. The car quickly took off and caught up to the flaming Peterbilt semi.

"Optimus," Jazz said over the communicator.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Simmons has something important to tell you and he wants to explain a whole lot."

Simmons watched in wonder how the truck pulled over to the side of the road. Jazz pulled up in behind and opened his driver's door. "He'll listen."

Simmons quietly walked out and walked over to the passenger door truck. The door snapped opened just as he approached, allowing him to climb in. The hologram was still activated and was staring out over the vast darkness of the road. There wasn't even one star out as the night sky was completely clouded over. Simmons didn't even realize Jazz pulled away and left back for the junkyard. Optimus never bothered to pull back onto the road as he waited for Simmons to begin his explanation. Simmons took a deep breath as the silence in the cab was thickening up by the second.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me to say. But perhaps it would help you to understand who I am. I now finally understand why you're so angry. As I have been angry for many years.

"See it all started back when I was a young man. My father was an agent to Sector Seven. In fact Sector Seven has been around for nearly 100 years. My father sent me to the best university in the country. When I graduated, I was enrolled into Sector Seven. It wasn't long after graduating I met my wife and within a few years we were married. Our marriage was wonderful and it was even better after our daughter was born, but then that is where my life turned sour.

"One day when I came home from work, three vehicles were in the driveway. One of the vehicles was a 1977 Camaro. I quickly barged inside to find three masked men, holding my wife prisoner. So naturally I blamed your kind for the attack." Simmons took a moment to calm his beating heart as the horrible memories came flooding back as if they were yesterday. Optimus remained silent.

"My wife was tortured in front of me and my daughter was taken away from me. I don't even know if she is still alive. My life was gone. Some time later, Bumblebee was sighted crashing in a park. It wasn't long after, a 1977 Camaro came out of the bushes and then a few moments later another Camaro came out. Of course I already knew of NBE1… aka Megatron and we suspected more of your kind would arrive. I seriously thought you Transformers were the same and probably wanted to take over the world.

"Basically what I'm saying I made a terrible mistake. I know now your kind wasn't involved with my wife's death. I don't make any excuses for taking Bumblebee and using him as a lab rat. Those reasons were because we were trying to learn about you and to find out if you were involved with…"

A single tear slipped out of Simmons eye as silence ran through the cab once again. This time it was Optimus who broke the silence.

"What is your full name?"

Simmons quenched the tears away; he was not going to break down in front of a giant robot. His tears were to be shed in private and this wasn't private. "Seymour Simmons."

"Bumblebee has only been on Earth for five years."

"I know. But when I saw the Camaro, it woke old wounds. If my daughter is still alive, she would be 32."

"Then I guess you know how I feel then."

Simmons looked up. "I'm not sure I follow."

"One of my soldiers was taken and my brother was being held in secret. What would your response be if you found your daughter and she was raised to hate you?"

"Sad. Angry. Confused."

"That's exactly how I feel. I'm angry for you doing these things, but I'm sad as because I lost my brother and confused from not knowing where to go from here."

"Perhaps we could help each other. You know I'm sorry; I've stressed that quite enough already. If I thought more closely to what you were, many lives wouldn't have been lost. Those lives are on my head and no matter if the US Army covered it up; it still doesn't help my conscience."

"Where were you living at the time?"

Simmons looked a little surprise. Why was the Autobot leader still asking questions about something he wanted to forget? He guessed if he wanted the leader's trust, he needed to fully cooperate no matter how painful the questions were.

"I've lived in California all my life. Though I have traveled around. When my daughter was taken away, I was living in Santa Cruz."

Optimus became silent after that. Simmons felt the truck rev and pull back onto the road. For a while Simmons enjoyed the silence. It was no longer an awkward silence as it was the other times he'd been around the Autobot leader. This time the silence was inviting. While at Hoover Dam, there was always noise either from the employees or from the machines. Even after Mission City, Hoover Dam was still noisy, as the employees were packing their belongings and leaving. Then when Optimus took Simmons, there was never any silence at the junkyard. Noise was coming from nearby sirens or from workers depositing more junk or the Autobots conversing in conversation.

Slightly missing the sound of other people, the silence quickly began to bug Simmons. "Umm…where are you taking me?"

"Back to Hoover Dam. That is if you want."

"What about the files?"

"You've done all that you can."

"If I may be so bold," Simmons came out. "But just because I've been able to narrow down the files. What if the files are not the right ones? I could help you at the other bases."

"I'm sure one of the files is the right one. Charles was found and adopted in Maine. I've already gone over the files and I think I've found the right one."

"Optimus, please let me continue to help. I want to atone for my cruelness. And I'm sure with my connections I could find what you're looking for. I can get to places not even your holograms or the teens can get to. It would be too suspicious. I'm sure there are some Sector Seven bases that won't listen to the Secretary of Defence and still continue to operate."

"I recall him saying Sector Seven has been disabled."

"He has but do you think all operations are going to stop? I mean haven't your men disobeyed before."

"A few times," Optimus admitted.

Simmons grabbed the files that were sitting on the dashboard. He opened the one of the files. "I read the file where they knew of Hoover Dam. The only Sector Seven operations base who knew of Hoover Dam was California and Nevada at least to my knowledge and I have been with Sector Seven for over 30 years."

For several minutes, Optimus was silent. But before long, his hologram disappeared. "Hold on."

Simmons looked up, wondering what Optimus meant. But he didn't have long to wonder. He watched in amazement as the wheel suddenly took a sharp turn and the semi quickly did a 180 in the middle of the road. Simmons had to quickly brace himself with one hand holding onto the files while his other hand held onto the door, not wanting to hit his head. When he got his bearings, he saw that they were heading in the opposite direction, heading back to town.

"Prime to Ratchet."

"Go ahead sir."

"Hack into Katherine's computer files. Check to see if there is any hidden files she never knew of that Charles may have left behind."

"Yes, sir. Mikaela has just contacted us and said she got the photos developed. Bumblebee has gone to go and pick them up."

"Good. Perhaps that may give us more information."

_"Sir, what is with this new theory?"_

"Things are not adding up to why Starscream would have attacked the construction crew. There has to be something about Charles and Katherine never knew. Just do what you can; I'll be there soon. Prime out."

Simmons felt he now had a little respect from the Autobot leader. He didn't know why but he felt Jazz was right and he did the right thing in admitting his painful history. He was glad he finally did something right. With a renewed fuel of energy, he watched as Tranquility's town lights came into view.

It wasn't before long before Optimus drove past the welcome sign and was approaching the junkyard. When arriving, he opened his passenger door, allowing Simmons to step out. Optimus transformed when he knew the human was far enough away. He walked away, heading towards Ratchet's little work area.

"I told you, he would have an understanding," Jazz said as he came up to Simmons.

"I never disagreed."

Simmons watched as Jazz walked away. With nothing else to do, Simmons walked back to the shack to get some sleep. He knew if the Autobots needed him for something, they would get him. In the meantime he wanted to get some rest.


	10. Chap 10 Getting Caught

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 10 – Getting Caught

It was nearing dawn when Ironhide pulled into the driveway; he noticed there weren't any lights on yet, except for one. He suspected it was Lennox's wife tending to their baby. It didn't take long, afterwards, for more lights to turn on and one of the lights he knew was Katherine getting up. He waited patiently for her to get ready and do her normal morning routine.

It was nearing eight when he Katherine walked out of the door and moved towards him. Her long dark hair was pulled back in some sort twist and she was wearing a pale green dress with a white blazer. The outfit slightly reminded him of the one she wore when he saved her life. He remembered her complaining about a white jacket being ruined because of the fighting.

She climbed in, placing her things she had on the passenger seat. "Let's go 'Hide."

"'Hide? What the hell is that?"

"A nickname."

"Isn't my name sufficient?"

"Don't you get tired of hearing your name called? Don't you wish that you could shorten your name down?"

"No. All I wish is that life could be a little more simpler and I wouldn't have to stay in this form so much."

"I suppose you get tired of having to be in the same mode."

"That it does. Now could we get going and no more calling me 'Hide. Got it."

Katherine smiled. "Sure…'Hide."

Ironhide growled as he revved his engine and pulled away. If only she knew exactly why he didn't like the name, she might not be so amused to say it.

As Ironhide drove, he noticed that Katherine seemed a little distracted. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No. Why do you say that?"

"Well you seem distracted."

"Just thinking about Charles." Her explanation was partly true she was partly thinking about her boyfriend but she was more wondering how she could get information on Hawaii without Ironhide noticing. She had been searching for many days trying to find anything about the sightings her brother spoke of but it seemed there was nothing.

When they arrived at the newspaper. Ironhide made his way to the underground parking. There he allowed Katherine to get out and make her way to her station, while he waited in the parking lot, which was very annoying to him, worse than sitting in the driveway at the farm.

As Katherine approached her desk, she noticed Johnny's office was opened. She looked up to see he was asking her to come in. She placed her purse and other things on her desk before proceeding to the office. Just as she stepped into the office, the door shut and she continued to take a seat in front of the desk, near a big window.

"What's this all about?" she asked. "I need to prep for my interview."

"You're not doing it," he stated simply.

"What?" she asked. "Why? This guy has got the leads to all…"

"I know. The interview is getting passed to Alice. I have something better for you."

"Something better? What can be better? You said yourself you would never pull me out of an assignment that was good," she fumed, getting up.

"All right," he said calmly. "I can give you back the interview if you'd like or I can give you a research assignment that's off the record, on finding someone from Hawaii."

Katherine stopped her ranting and quietly sat back down, controlling her anger. "Hawaii?" That is where her brother went.

"See my wife is Hawaiian and she feels something is wrong. And knowing my wife, I never ignore her worry. My wife was speaking with her sister last night when suddenly the lines went dead. I would like you to figure out why."

"What about the interview? I have many people expecting to see my reports from day to day."

"Alice will be ghost writing it. She's going under the alias as you and she'll be conducting your interview as you, while you go and dig up some information for me. Now if you would like to do the interview that's fine with me, I'll just get Alice to do the search for me."

"No, I will," Katherine said. She stood up and started to walk out. As she opened the door, she stopped. "Is that all you wanted sir?"

Johnny nodded. "Can you close the door behind you?" He watched as she left. When he was alone, he frowned as he saw something out of the shadows walk towards him. The man was wearing a dark outfit; Johnny couldn't even see his face only could see his eyes. Johnny had to blink a few times as he thought the man's eyes glowed red.

"You done well, Mr. Burns."

"I don't like lying to her."

"You'll get over it." The man quickly was to the Johnny's side holding a knife to his throat. "Or you'll never see your wife again."

"What the hell do you want with Katherine?" Johnny whispered, gulping for air.

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is that I need her away from them. You're main concern should be towards your wife. She is quite charming."

"Bastard," Johnny hissed. "Leave her the fuck alone."

"Just do as I say and she'll not be hurt. You call for help in any way shape or form and her unborn child…"

"I get it," Johnny hissed again.

"Good. I have good eyes on the Internet, phones…well all communications."

The room suddenly grew dark for a moment and when the light shone back in, the man was gone. The knife that was held to his throat was stabbed into the desk. Johnny leaned forward, taking a few deep breathes. He walked over to where he had a basin of water and washed his face, trying to get color back in his cheeks. From the first day he met Katherine, the man in black had haunted him. He was quite surprised Katherine didn't see through his lies but of course she didn't really know him well.

* * *

Katherine made her way to the underground parking. But as she got to the level where Ironhide was parked, she decided she was not going to use him this time. She knew he would figure out what she was planning. He already had warned her about the Decepticons. But this problem was with Johnny's wife, what if the Decepticons were involved? What if she could help the Autobots flush out the Decepticons?

Just as the elevator doors opened, she ducked back into the far corner, waiting for the doors to close before clicking the button for the main level where she left for the streets to call for a taxi. She promised herself she would be back in time for when the interview would take place so she could get Ironhide to drive her to the location and he would never know the difference.

She told the cab driver to take her to the library where she would begin her research project. She first wanted to know if the state of Hawaii ever had any other communication problems before. It didn't take her long to get to the library as the morning rush hour traffic was now over. Signing in and going straight to a computer, she began her research. As she dung deep into her search, she lost all track of time. When the time came for her to go to her interview, she was nowhere to be found. Unknown to Ironhide, she had eluded him.

Ironhide felt something was wrong it had been an hour since she was supposed to meet up with him to go for an interview and it began to worry him. He saw a woman exit the elevator and head to her car. Another half hour went by before he activated his hologram. He stepped out, preparing to head upstairs when a yellow Hummer rescue vehicle pull in.

"What are you doing here?" Ironhide asked.

A man climbed out of the vehicle and walked up to the Ironhide's hologram.

"I came to talk with Katherine but when I went into the building, to ask for her, the receptionist said she left a few hours ago out the front door. She said she found it quite peculiar that she left as she has her own vehicle, meaning you."

"Damn it!" Ironhide hissed. "She must have overheard me and Lennox…"

"Did I miss something?"

"Only that Captain Lennox thinks the Decepticons are in Hawaii and she has gone out to check it out. She must have overheard and now she's checking up for herself. I told her the Decepticons are dangerous!"

"Optimus won't…"

What ever Ratchet was going to say was left in the wind as Ironhide deactivated his hologram. The hologram reactivated in the truck, as he revved his engine and squealed his tires, leaving Ratchet in the smoke of burning rubber as he sped away up the ramp, which led up to the busy streets of the town.

"Like this," Ratchet mumbled as he waved his hands trying to clear the smoke.

* * *

As he drove away, Ironhide began scanning the town. He had to try and find Katherine before she got herself into trouble. The problem was he had no idea where to begin. As he continued driving, an idea came to mind. He pulled into the nearest parking lot and stopped. He was going to need to concentrate on doing two things at once and trying to concentrate to keep his hologram from blipping, driving and scanning was complicated enough as it was.

Once parked, he opened his web browser as he continued to scan the town inch by inch. He began doing a search on checking what humans would do if they wanted to do a research. His searches kept coming back to libraries. Closing the browser, he then made his way to the library. He hoped that she was there. He knew Optimus was going to need to be informed about her going heading out on her own.

"Ironhide to Prime."

_"What is it?"_ Optimus asked, within a few moments.

"Sir, I don't know how she did it, but she eluded me."

_"What? We need to find her before the Decepticons do."_

"That's as long as it's the Decepticons that are back," Ironhide stated. "I should have watched her more carefully. She's working for another newspaper; I should have realized that she would do something like this. Ratchet informed me she was missing. He was going to speak with her."

_"Ironhide is there any way she could have over heard you speaking with Captain Lennox, when he left?"_

Ironhide growled. "That is a very possible chance. Reporters are very sneaky and resourceful."

_"So if she was to have heard, she could be trying to find out if the rumour is true."_

"I'm an idiot," Ironhide scowled. "I should have secretly followed her to her office so she'd be safe."

_"Ironhide,"_ Optimus snapped. He realized his weapons specialist was rambling. _"Find her. Then bring her here. I would like to talk to her."_

Ironhide snapped out of it. "Yes, sir. Ironhide out."

It took several minutes, as he was in rush hour traffic, but he managed to find the library and found the nearest parking spot. Being sure his hollemitter was secured, Ironhide stepped out of the truck and made his way towards the library. As he entered the library, he used his skills and hacked into the computers. It was going to be a slow process, as he needed to hack into all the computers. He patched in history researches, medical researches and a few others. Guessing they were projects for some sort of schooling. But none of them were searching places specifically. As he continued his browsing, he started to search around with his eyes. He was expecting Katherine to be using a computer and searching up Hawaii, which was where her brother was stationed.

Finally he came across a computer station that was set open to a page. What he saw on the page, he knew it was Katherine. But why was the page opened and nothing was moving. Figuring she probably was looking in on one of the books, he walked further in, ignoring the fine detail of the structure.

He found a woman sitting at desk, organizing. Ignoring her, Ironhide turned and walked to the far corner. He could see a glassed room, full of computers. They were all in use, expect for one. Near the entrance of the glass room, he saw a woman sitting at a small desk. Assuming she was keeping an eye out, he walked over to the glassed room and to the vacant station and eyed the open page more closely. It was opened to a search on unusual sightings in recent weeks in the state of Hawaii. Confirming his suspicion, he walked closer to the room but spotted her in an aisle, looking at a book, lost in thought. Anger clearly shown, he marched over to her and quickly grabbed her arm.

"What the…" She turned and was about to hit whoever grabbed her. But as she looked, her hand went limp and she dropped the book, looking fearful. "Ironhide," she whispered.

"You're fucking right," he whispered back, angrily. Before venturing in the library, he took the liberality to know the conduct in a library. "All I have to say is why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she tried.

"Bull shit. You lied to me about an interview. You deliberately eluded me and I want to know why. I knew something was wrong when you never came down to head to your interview."

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

"If you two are going to quarrel," the woman Ironhide saw behind the counter, came up, "Then take it outside. I will not tolerate noise in my library."

Katherine felt Ironhide's grasp tighten on her arm, indicating he wanted to leave and he wasn't leaving without her. Ironhide looked at the woman. "Sorry for being disturbing. Could you please let your attendant know she won't be returning to her computer?"

The woman nodded and watched as Ironhide gave Katherine a slight pull, pulling her through the library. When they got outside, Ironhide never released his iron grip on his charge as he continued to the truck.

A man who was walking up the steps of the library suddenly stopped as he watched a man forcefully holding a woman walk past him. He turned and watched as the two went across the street and climbed into a GMC Topkick. The man glared at the truck.

"So he found you," the man said to himself. "It took me 'til now to find you. I'll have to do better, next time. Soon though, she'll coming running to me. She won't let her boss be harmed."

Ironhide never noticed he was being watched as he controlled his hologram to get Katherine in the passenger seat. When she was in, he quickly got in and drove away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Katherine snapped.

"You're the problem!" Ironhide stated. "You overheard my conversation with your brother and you decided on your own will, to look up the Decepticons. Don't your realize that is dangerous?"

"Like you care!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm protecting you!" he yelled.

"Only because you have been ordered by your leader and requested by my brother. It's not the same thing."

"Just because I'm protecting you, doesn't mean I don't care." He paused for a moment. "Call Mrs. Lennox."

"What! Why?"

"You are going to need clothing. We're going to see Optimus! He wants to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Ask him when you see him."

Several minutes of silence went between the two. For the time being, Ironhide was satisfied he was able to shut her up, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He pulled off the street he was on and headed towards the Lennox farm.

With a huff, seeing where Ironhide was heading, Katherine reluctantly pulled out her cell phone and called Sara. When Sara finally answered, Katherine sighed.

"Sara, it's me, Katherine. Listen I have been given an assignment and going out of town for a few days. I'm on my way back to pack some clothes for the trip. Could I get you to watch Persia while I'm gone."

Ironhide tried to listen in but with Sara's voice, he couldn't hear what was said on the other end.

"Thanks Sara, I owe you. When I get in I'll leave you my cell number so you can contact me in case you need anything."

Katherine hung the phone up and sat in silence for another few minutes. "There are you happy? My boss has asked me to search for something. He says Hawaii has lost communications and he wanted me to check things out."

"Really?" Ironhide questioned. "Doesn't that strike you as odd. I mean your brother has gone to Hawaii and now your boss says communications has been lost. What if your boss is leading you into a trap?"

"What is it with you Autobots? You're all so suspicious."

"After fighting the Decepticons for millions of years, one learns to develop a sense to always be on guard. If the Decepticons have remobilized in Hawaii, this planet would be in more danger and I'm not talking about loss of communications."

"Are you meaning like Mission City?"

"Worse. Take Mission City and times a hundred fold."

Katherine gasped as a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. She continued to look out the window. She was beginning to regret in eluding Ironhide. She noticed that they were nearing the farm.

"Katherine, please don't take too long. I want to get to Optimus before night fall." He said as he pulled into the driveway.

Katherine reluctantly climbed out and went up to her room. But what she didn't realize she wasn't alone. She didn't even hear Sara speak.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded to the man who walked into behind Katherine.

The man sighed and turned to the woman.

"Oh, it's you. I haven't seen you since the day Mission City victims were put to rest."

"I know. I'm going on a trip with Katherine. Could you tell me where her room is?" Ironhide looked around the room. He had never been inside the house before. He quickly the house was old but the maintenance structure had been well maintained. Over in one corner was the playpen he had seen outside on the porch a few times. The other corner had a TV. A big picture window was directly above the playpen. Two sofas and two chairs surrounded around the TV. He heard some weird noise coming from the playpen. Walking over, he could see Annabelle hit buttons on a noisy toy with her feet as she kicked.

Sara came up behind him. "She loves to play with that. Eventually she'll learn to hit it with her hands instead of her feet. Katherine has a way to make her laugh when she's playing with the toy."

With his charge's name mentioned, his attention was brought back to what he needed to do. He turned to the woman and asked his question again.

Sara pointed to the stairs. "Her room is at the top."

"Thank you." Ironhide moved away and walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he could hear Katherine cursing every word under the sun. He quietly pushed the door opened to seeing her standing by the window.

"Damn him and his orders. What the hell gives him the right to boss me around like that!" she demanded to no one. "He's so arrogant. He probably contacted his leader when he realized I was gone and that is probably the reason why he wants to speak with me."

She had something hanging out. He watched for a few moments longer before he realized that she was trying to escape out the window.

She stepped up onto the ledge. Even though she felt a little guilty, in the mood she was in, she couldn't stand being anywhere near the Autobot. Ironhide scrunched his brows as he entered the room and quickly snaked his arm around hers, preventing her from leaving.

Katherine snapped around, seeing who held her arm. She became furious. "You're impossible!"

With her free hand, she began pounding on Ironhide's chest, doing whatever she could do to get him to let go. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"To make sure you're packing a bag and from the looks of it, you're trying to elude me again. All you think about is yourself. Do you realize how much danger you could be in if the Decepticons are back? Besides, you're so pissed at me that you're making a mess of your room and scaring that cat of yours."

The realization hit her like someone just punched her in the stomach. Her eyes scanned the room, finding Persia hiding in the opened closet. The arm Ironhide held went suddenly limp. She slowly dropped her other hand from hitting Ironhide. Seeing that she was not going to escape, he let her go and she moved to the closet, taking her cat into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said to the cat. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why do you talk to it? Cats can't answer back."

"Cats are more understanding then people give them credit for." Katherine did everything she could to calm Persia down. Within minutes, the cat began to purr and rub her head against Katherine's arm.

Ironhide watched as she put the cat on the bed and grabbed a bag from nearby and began grabbing clothing from the drawers of a wooden desk. It was unlike any desk he'd ever seen before. The desk had six drawers and a huge reflector on top of it. Considering it reflected his image back at him, he assumed it was a mirror. He could tell she disapproved in having to leave.

When he knew she was finished, she zipped the bag up, gave her cat a kiss and walked out. Ironhide turned and walked behind her. Once reaching the main level, he walked to the front door and waited as Katherine gave her good byes to Sara and the baby. He noticed she wrote something on a piece a paper and assumed it was the number to reach her on the cell phone. It didn't take long before they were back in the Topkick and pulling out of the driveway, heading on a long drive to Tranquility, the town where Sam Witwicky and Mikeala Banes lived.

Ironhide traveled at normal speeds until it reached dark. The whole time they traveled, Katherine reminded quiet. He knew she would give him the cold shoulder but he didn't care. She was safe and they were heading to Optimus and that was what mattered. Once he was able to deactivate his hologram, which wasn't until after nightfall, he pulled it into high gear and drove at top speed. He wanted to reach his destination before Katherine began complaining again.


	11. Chap 11 The Real Truth

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 11 – The real Truth

Most of the trip to Tranquility was silent. And with Ironhide driving nearly at top speed, wanting to get to the small town before his passenger could complain again, he never once reactivated his holograrm. He knew it wasn't really right to leave the way he did but some days, she didn't seem to want to understand the urgency with the Autobots. He did notice his passenger was staring out the window, watching blur images go by. She must have been bored and at least for now, decided to keep quiet. From her body language she was too pissed to say anything and was quickly exhausting herself. When Ironhide knew she was asleep, he opened his comlink.

"Optimus, we're on our way."

_"You have Katherine with you?"_

"Affirmative."

_"Good. What's your ETA?"_

"At present speed, two hours."

"Good, we'll be waiting. Prime out."

When Ironhide arrived at the town limits, he slowed his speed to normal cruising speeds. Katherine felt the change in speeds and slowly opened her eyes as a sign read 'Welcome to Tranquility'.

"Good, you're awake," Ironhide said.

"Only because your speed changed," she fussed, still trying to get her body alert. She looked out the window again, this time able to see what she was seeing. Though it was dark, the streetlights allowed her to see buildings.

It didn't take Ironhide long before he made his way to the junkyard. When he stopped, Katherine frowned. Right in front of the headlights, Katherine could see a set of legs of one of the Autobots. She couldn't tell yet which one was which, but she assumed it was Optimus who was directly in front of Ironhide.

"This is one place I thought I would never see again." She didn't like the idea of being back to the junkyard.

"Get over it," he said, opening his door to let her out. "Take your bag with you."

Katherine gave the truck the finger before grabbing her bag and stepped out. As soon as she was out, Ironhide transformed.

"Welcome back," Optimus greeted.

"What's so good about it," Katherine mumbled. She didn't care if she was heard.

Optimus ignored her remark. "Ironhide we've been waiting for the moment when you could bring Katherine back."

"Why, sir?"

"Me."

Ironhide whipped his head about and saw his friend who was killed in battle. "Jazz?"

"You better believe it," Jazz smiled.

Ironhide smiled and walked over to the bot.

Katherine watched in amazement as her guardian's foul mood changed and he was giving the new Transformer a high five. But to the other Transformer's point of view, he only did a high four as he only had four…what was the term the Transformers used but for humans it was known as fingers.

"Jazz, Am I so glad to see you. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to be reactivated."

"Well thanks to Captain Lennox and Ratchet…"

"Captain Lennox?" Katherine questioned, coming out of her shock.

Jazz looked passed the weapons specialist to see a quite attractive young woman. He knelt to her. "You must be Miss Lennox, sister to Captain William Lennox, I've heard so much about. You were saved by Ironhide during the battle at Mission City."

"Ok, you know about me so who the hell are you?"

Jazz looked back to Ironhide. "She's your charge, aren't you luckily?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Ironhide said sarcastically. "She's a pain in the after burner."

"Answer the question?" she snapped.

"She's kinda cute when she's angry," Jazz commented.

The comment quickly made Katherine's cheeks flush.

Jazz noticed her blush but he realized that she wasn't going to back down. "I'm Jazz, the second in command."

Katherine's eyes widened in shock. This was the Autobot she heard about that lost his life trying to save Mission City. The Autobots weren't sure if they were able to reactivate him or not. All color drained from her cheeks as she felt sudden sadness.

Jazz picked up on her sadness and knelt even closer, until his face was level with hers. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had no idea. You tried to help save Mission City and all I can do is insult you."

"Hey, it's in the past. We can't dwell on the past or we'll never make it in the future," he said.

"But it's so hard," she said softly.

"It's hard yes, but moving on has to start somewhere. And always arguing with Ironhide isn't the best way to do it," he whispered.

"He's only doing what he's ordered," she whispered back, as her eyes began to blur, tears threatening to fall.

"Have you ever asked him? I mean not demand it from him but talk to him as a being?"

"No," she admitted.

"You know, he's not that bad of a guy once you really get to know him."

"I already know that he once loved someone."

"He told you about Chromia? Wow."

"Jazz," Optimus interrupted. "You're little private conversation is going to have to wait until I speak with Katherine."

Jazz stood and saluted. "Sorry sir."

Katherine turned to the leader and watched as he leaned down towards her, placing his hand on the ground. "Come, we must talk."

Katherine folded her arms across her chest, not budging.

Optimus sighed. "If you must know, it doesn't pertain to your recent activities. It's something I would like to discuss with you in private about a private nature. You may leave your bag here. Someone will take your bag to the shelter."

Katherine hesitated for a moment longer before giving in. She dropped her bag, laying her laptop on top it and slowly climbed into the leader's hand. He lifted his hand off the ground, being careful not to harm the precious cargo and began to walk away.

When they weren't in earshot, Ironhide placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "What is going on? I thought he was going to scold her for taking off on me."

"He still might yet," Jazz answered. "We finally found some information on her deceased boyfriend. We have come across a file over the net but we can't get into it. I have tried to hack into it but it's very complex. When I went to access the file, it prompted me with a security code. I was denied."

"I see. I suppose Agent Simmons helped."

"He did. Optimus was going to let him go, but he convince Optimus to let him stay."

"The man now wants to stay? Intriguing."

"That's not the half of it. He also admitted about a horrible past and doesn't like talking about it. Only Optimus and myself know what that is. Let's just say Optimus now has an understanding of why Simmons did what he did. For the last several hours, Simmons has been doing a lot of research. He even contacted one of his former agents and was able to find the information needed. Sector Seven found Miss Lennox's boyfriend and they found him a home. According to Simmons, the file found, has everything dealing about the man."

"How does Simmons know it's the file we need?"

"The security access is of Sector Seven. Even Simmons tried. He used all known codes he had of from Sector Seven, past and present and still no luck. The access code is encrypted as being an old one that was never recorded."

"So Optimus is wanting to find out if Katherine knows anything about the file."

"That is my guess."

* * *

"What is this all about?" Katherine huffed, gripping Optimus' thumb. She didn't mind heights but she didn't like being this high up without having something to protect her.

"I have something I must inform you. Back when we first met. Ironhide found something peculiar on your boyfriend's arm."

"You mean that tattoo? I have noticed that it's the same as the signet that you all have on your bodies."

"Yes. It's a faction symbol. While you have been with your brother, I have started an investigation about the symbol. We even have the help of Agent Simmons from Sector Seven."

"Sector Seven? Agent Simmons? Symbol? You went behind my back?"

"If you want to call it that. Then yes, we have. What do you know about Charles?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"You don't want to answer that is fine. It won't change my mind with Ironhide watching out for you're safety. I'm sure I can probably fill the answers in myself. He was adopted as an infant and he had the symbol then. Well what if I was to tell you the men who found your boyfriend were not US Army officers? What if I were to tell you they were really posing as the Army to cover up their secret organization?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, anger once again gone.

"With the help of Agent Simmons, we were finally able to learn your boyfriend was adopted from Sector Seven. Bumblebee traveled to Maine and found an old abandoned building. There, he found many files. He returned with the files and we came across ten files of orphaned children. One of them, after a lot of reading, was Charles Griffin.

"With the help of Simmons, we have found a file on the net. The file has such an encryption code not even Jazz can hack into it. This has been the first time we are unable to hack into a file. It has a security code of Sector Seven."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I was wondering if you perhaps know how to hack into the file?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. Charles never told me anything about a file that's encrypted. Besides I know for a fact he was not working for Sector Seven."

"I wasn't saying he worked for the secret agency. I'm only asking if you could try and help us solve the problem?"

"Why should I try? He's dead. I would like to let him rest in peace."

"Your boyfriend was killed by Starscream. Wouldn't you like to know why?"

"You told me that he likes to kill for pleasure."

"Most of the time, yes, he will. But there are rare times where he will kill if there's a reason to benefit the Decepticons. Starscream could have learnt something about him and wanted to shut him because of it."

"Why are doing this to me?" she cried, allowing tears to fall.

"I don't want you hurt because of our enemies."

"Well I don't know!" she screamed. "I don't want to know!"

At her state, Optimus was forced to set her on the ground. When she was on the ground, she quickly ran off, further into the junkyard. Ironhide and Jazz came running at the sound of her shout.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus turned to his warriors. "Old wounds. I have informed her of Charles having the signet tattoo."

Ironhide transformed, activated his hologram and ran after the woman.

"Now that's new?" Jazz said, amazed in how quickly Ironhide's hologram took off, leaving the true form in front of him. "I thought our holograms only could go a certain distance."

"A little while ago, Ratchet received a transmission from Hound," Optimus answered. "Hound is nearing our position but he has no idea how close to Earth he is. Ratchet informed him of the human society and how we have a few humans as charges and the difficulty it is to blend in and help protect the humans. Hound gave Ratchet the knowledge on how to make a holoemitter. It allows us to have an infinite distance away from ourselves. It does however, cause our bodies to remain in vehicle mode and it's very complicated to concentrate as being a hologram and be conscious, especially when our hologram is a distant away. As for how long, we have yet to determine how long we can hold our hologram."

"So I'll be getting one as well?"

"Yes." Optimus looked past his Lieutenant as he saw his medic officer approach. "Good Ratchet is back."

"Sir, I have been trying to…" Ratchet looked and saw Ironhide. "Nevermind. I take it she's here too?"

"Yes," Optimus answered. "Ironhide found her at the Library, looking up information on Hawaii, which is where her brother is stationed. She hasn't admitted to it yet, but Ironhide is positive she overheard Lennox's conversation with Ironhide."

"Wouldn't doubt it. So where is she?"

Optimus pointed in the direction she ran off to and Ironhide's hologram followed. "Ironhide is with her. She knows."

"It's about time," Ratchet stated. "But now she's angry because we won't let her boyfriend rest in peace."

With nothing else to say, the three Autobots moved away, heading back to the main area. They knew Ironhide would make sure Katherine didn't get lost.

* * *

Ironhide didn't have to search long before finding Katherine hunched over, crying. He hadn't seen her cry since the day her boyfriend was buried. He figured she was holding back her emotions, trying to be strong. With her running away from him and learning about her boyfriend having a tattoo of an Autobot signet, must have pulled the emotions back to the surface.

He slowly walked up to her, feeling sorry for her. Before he knew what he was doing, he knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him, holding her close as she continued to cry. For a while, her tears subsided and began to calm down. She knew, she was being held by Ironhide's hologram but what puzzled her most was the hologram felt completely She could hear a heart beat, feel warmth of the skin. It was as if the hologram was real.

For several minutes longer, she continued to allow her body to calm down before pulling away to look at Ironhide. Just one look and she could tell that he was concerned for her.

"Is it true?" she asked quietly.

Ironhide nodded. He knew she was meaning about Charles.

She looked away, digging her foot into the dirt. "I suppose you want me to finish the search."

"I know it's going to tough," he finally said. "But once we find out who Charles really is, we then could find out why Starscream attacked him in the first place. See with Starscream heading to Mission City to take the Cube, he had no need to attack."

"You told me that he did because it's in his nature to attack unannounced. But Optimus just told me that the Decepticons have on occasion attacked for other reasons."

"True, they have. As time went on, I started thinking on how your boyfriend was killed. I realized where your boyfriend stood had the most damage. I have reason to believe your boyfriend was the target of the attack, not just some random attack for thrills. Where he was, was where Starscream targeted. He fired one of his missiles and the workers had no chance. The massacre was centered around Charles."

Katherine stood and turned her back from Ironhide. "What do I do?"

Ironhide stood, being directly behind her. "The sooner you're able to help us, the sooner we can put him to rest and he could be at peace for his death."

She slowly turned back to him, tears brimming her eyes again. She stared at him for a few moments before turning away again. "On several occasions, I caught him in the middle of the night using my laptop. When I would confront him about it, he would always say that it was nothing for me to be concerned about. When I would suggest he use the main computer, he would close what he's doing and go back to bed.

"When he wasn't looking, I would try and see what he was doing. Since losing him, I never tried to look in what he was doing. Perhaps the file you're looking for is there. There maybe something in there that could be useful."

"With your permission, one of us could go over your computer and look so you don't have to relive the pain."

Katherine went silent for a few moments before answering again. "Only if you were the one."

Ironhide smiled. They may have a lot of fights but she did trust him. "Why would you trust me with it?"

"I'm sure that would be obvious by now. You're my 'guardian' and I know you."

Ironhide nodded. "Why don't I escort you back to the main area, so you may rest? You've had a long day."

Katherine nodded and stood. She then began walking back the way she came. When she thought she was getting a little lost, Ironhide would slightly tug on her arm, indicating which direction to go. Finally the two got back to them main encampment, Jazz and Optimus waited, patiently.

Jazz was about to say something when Ironhide's hologram disappeared. A noise came from behind him caused him to turn and see Ironhide, walking into area. Ironhide had to deactivate his hologram to could return to the encampment. Jazz watched as Ironhide transformed again and his hologram appeared in front of the truck.

The hologram walked to where Katherine placed her bag. Upon seeing her belongings were not where she left them, he went straight to the shelter and returned with the laptop in his hands. He turned away, walking in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" Jazz asked.

Optimus came up to him. "I suppose he's going to do some research.

"As a hologram?"

"I can still hear?"

Katherine snapped her head to the Topkick. "Now I'm confused."

"We are still conscious when in holo form but it's harder to manoeuvre our bodies when the hologram is too far away."

"So if the you guys don't mind," Ironhide said. "I have some research to do."

When they knew they wouldn't get anything more out of Ironhide, Jazz helped Katherine to the shelter. But before entering she was warned a man was also occupying it. She guessed it was Agent Simmons. As she entered, she ignored the man and went to the other side of the room where there were two cots. She grabbed a blanket front the floor in a corner and draped it over a string in the middle of the room. With the blanket up, the room was split into two, allowing two cots to be on one side and two on the other. This way, she was able to have some privacy. She had watched as the teens did that same trick, giving privacy so each person would have privacy. She quietly waited as Ironhide went through her computer.

* * *

Once Ironhide knew he had privacy, he placed the laptop on the ground, before working at making a small surface. Once he had what he needed, he propped the laptop on the surface and proceeded to open it. Once logged in, he opened up to the hard drive. It took him several minutes to figure how to reveal the hidden folders but once he did, he began sifting through all the folders one by one. If there were something on her computer that his systems couldn't hack, it would be found in a file where Charles wouldn't think Katherine would not think to look.

As time went on, the laptop began to signal low battery. Ironhide cursed at himself for not thinking about the battery. He would need this own body to recharge the machine. With than in mind, he deactivated the hologram to be able to transform and walk over to the computer. Which there, he transformed into the truck and activated the hologram. Plugging in the machine into his cpu, he continued his search, which later began to tire him out. He didn't even realize how long he was working at the computer until he noticed a glare shining onto the screen. He turned about to snap at what was causing the glare and to his surprise the sun was beginning to rise.

"Damn it!" he snapped.

"Is something the matter?"

Ironhide watched as holo Ratchet came into view.

"Yeah, I've lost all track of time, looking through every folder and I'm nearly done. I haven't found anything yet but the sun is rising and I can not complete my work."

"Why don't you deactivate your hologram and allow me to continue. I have no idea how long the holoemitter will last."

"Katherine gave me permission to look only if it was me," he answered as he continued to look. Within moments he came across a file that required an access code. "I think I just found it. There's a file that needs a password."

"If that's the file we're looking for that would explain why we can't hack into it through the Internet."

"Once you're able to hack into someone else's computer, you'd be able to access their files. So the Internet has nothing to do with this. You found the file through the Internet but it's on this computer that you hacked into. If this is Charles's file, what would he use as an access code?"

"Perhaps something dear to him, like Katherine."

"Too simple. Anyone could get it. Besides it has a Sector Seven coding through it. No the code is something someone couldn't figure out. He also has an Autobot signet as a tattoo."

"Perhaps he knew of us," Ratchet suggested.

Ironhide began typing in everything he could think of that could remotely be something someone wouldn't have thought of until the sun rose too high. When the sun completely made a glare on the screen, he closed the computer.

"I'm going to continue this inside. I'll hook this up to my processor and continue without being the hologram."

"That's an idea. And this way you can give your gears a stretching. I know you haven't had much chances to move your joints around. At least you have tested the holoemitter, though I still don't know how much longer it could last."

"That is the least of my worries." Ironhide took the laptop and unplugged it from what it sat and then plugged it into a different device, attached in the glove compartment. Once he knew the machine was secured and wouldn't be crushed when he transformed. he deactivated his hologram and transformed.

"Finally," he said, flexing his arms and legs. "Now I can work and be myself. Where's Katherine?"

"Asleep still," Optimus answered, coming up behind Ironhide. "She only fell asleep a few hours ago. Ironhide did you find anything?"

Ironhide turned. "I have come across a file. It's far deep within the laptop I don't think Katherine would ever have found it. However the file is blocked by an access code. Where she has a wireless connection, the file could be what Jazz found and couldn't hack into it. I'm continuing to try and access the file. The laptop is connected to my CPU so I may continue without having to be a hologram and I don't have to stay in my vehicle mode."

Optimus nodded. "Keep me informed. I want to know the minute you find something."

"Yes, sir."

Ironhide continued to search, as the morning turned to the late morning. By the time Katherine woke, she couldn't find Ironhide anywhere. In fact she didn't know where anyone was. She couldn't even use her laptop. Before too long, Optimus came around the corner with Simmons in the cab. She watched as he climbed out, carrying a bag. She soon realized the bag was full of food, which was good, because she was starved. Simmons quietly walked past her. She followed him and then the two had a quiet breakfast.

It was nearing late afternoon before Katherine saw Ironhide and he seemed to have a grim look. She walked up him, getting his attention.

"What's up with you?"

"There's a file on your computer. But it has such a difficult password, it's pissing me off."

"You mind if I help? I'm getting quite bored here. Simmons won't talk much and the others…well they are trying to figure out what the Decepticons are doing."

"If the Decepticons are back, we can't stay here. They will be able to find us, especially Starscream. What can you do to help?"

"Well perhaps this password you need is something connected to me. Charles and I were quite close."

"That I know. I've tried everything dealing with you as possible and nothing."

"Well perhaps you could try…" she trailed off.

Realizing she was saying too much, she stopped. He leaned closer to her, halting in trying to get into the file.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Kate," she whispered.

"Who's Kate?" he asked.

"He always called me Kate."

"That's pretty," he said quietly. "He must have been someone special." Not taking any more time, he resumed trying to crack the code. When he coded in Kate a new box popped up. 'You're almost there'.

"Katherine," he said suddenly. "Did he ever call you anything else?"

Katherine rubbed her eyes. "No. Why?"

"I just put in your name and it just gave me a pop up saying I'm almost there."

"That's strange," she said. "I didn't think he was ever much for computer smarts. I mean, I had to teach him to use the laptop and how to surf the net."

"Well this man was pretty good. He had even hid the file where you would have never found it."

"No. I won't believe it. I won't believe Charles would lie to me!"

"Katherine. What if…Wait!"

At the sound of his voice Katherine stopped. She looked up at the robot, waiting for his next words. It was hard to see his face but what she could see, she didn't like. She could tell his mind was focused but his optics was telling a different story.

After several minutes she was getting tired of waiting. She stomped her foot, opening her mouth to speak. But she was never given the chance to speak. He quickly scooped her up and headed to the main area. Katherine jumped, wondering what was going on. She gripped onto one of his fingers, waiting for him to stop moving so fast.

When he reached the main area, he was in luck; the other Autobots were also there. He noticed Bumblebee and the teens were there too.

"I think I've just figured out what's going on."

Everyone turned to the weapons specialist.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"Charles knew something about us. He knew of Megatron."

"What makes you say that?" Optimus asked. He pushed himself forward so he was directly in front of Ironhide.

"Humor me," Ironhide said. "Katherine just informed me she had to teach Charles how to use the computer. However this file I've found is so complex the security code is very complicated to break. What if Charles knew of Megatron and us and he was biding his time, waiting for us to come. Starscream would have some how figured out Charles knew of Megatron and decided to shut him permanently so he couldn't come to us."

"That's quite the theory," Ratchet offered. "But it doesn't explain why he had our faction symbol."

"It would if one of us had landed here before Bumblebee and Charles just happened to be there."

Jazz snapped his fingers. "What was Simmons access code in Sector Seven?"

Optimus turned to his second. "Simmons45sector739"

"What if part of the access code is something to what Simmons had?" Jazz suggested. "I mean the access code is from Sector Seven."

Ironhide went silent for a few moments as he began to plug in figures using 'Kate' as the point or origin. He figured Simmons name was to identify him through Sector Seven and the rest was just numbers to confuse people. With his processor, he quickly began going through all key codes. He smiled as a code finally was accepted.

"You got something," Jazz pointed out.

"Damn straight. I just plugged in what you suggested expect I used Kate instead of Simmons. Then plugged in all numbers until the right one came up. Kate87sector783."

"Kate?" Sam questioned. "Who's Kate?"

Katherine's face dropped at the word. She really wished that she didn't tell Ironhide her nickname but it was essential. And she believed him when he said that they would allow Charles to rest in peace once they were to figure why he had a tattoo of an Autobot symbol.

"I'm Kate," she answered sadly. "Charles always called me that when we were alone."

"Katherine," Mikaela said. "I'm sorry."

"I suppose it's important enough so we all can let Charles rest in peace."

"Ironhide," Ratchet said. "Why don't you allow Katherine to have her computer back and then we all can look at the file together?"

Ironhide looked down at the human woman. He was silently asking her if she'd mind. She looked back at him and nodded. He bent and set her on the ground, then transformed, activating his hologram. He disconnected the machine from his processor and handed it to her.

Without looking at his comrades he said, "Perhaps you all should activate your holograms so we all could see together."

"Anyone think we should get Agent Simmons?" Sam suggested after he saw the Autobots transformed and activated their holograms. "I mean he's part of this too."

"No need to get me, I'm already here." Everyone turned to see Simmons walking towards them.

Katherine reluctantly placed the computer on a surface everyone could see and opened the file. She didn't know what to do…she was in a file she never knew existed and it was huge. She stepped away, giving Ironhide access again to the computer. She was a little too scared to see what was in it. Suddenly Ironhide jumped back. He had clicked on a file and it opened up to a video. The video was Charles.

"Hi, Kate. If you're seeing this then that means I am dead and you're with the Autobots." The Autobots gasped at their name. The man knew of them. "Which also means either the All Spark has been destroyed or it's in good hands. I know that word is hurtful but it's the truth. I knew this day would come. See I'm not what I seem.

"Optimus Prime, I thank you for taking care of my Kate. She meant a lot to me. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz. I know you guys are there too. Bumblebee you were the first to land…but at the same time you weren't and before you guys start rambling on to a computer screen, let me start at the beginning and explain. See my story starts back 60 years with Sector Seven. I am not human, well not originally. I'm an Autobot, hence the reason for the tattoo on my arm."

"What?" Everyone yelled at once.

Katherine took a step back. She would have fallen over if it weren't for Optimus' hologram catching her before she went too far. He braced her against his body, protecting her. Things were now starting to make sense.

"I am Beachcomber…or was. Skywarp chased me down and we both crashed here on Earth but that is where everything goes strange. We crashed into Hoover Dam and were exposed to the All Spark. I have no idea to this day what happened but somehow we began to lose our abilities. First our weapons and other small circuitry ceased to work, but as the years rolled we lost the ability to transform and began to shrink in size.

"For the first few years, there were no changes and Skywarp kept trying to get to the All Spark and tried to revive Megatron. I fought him every time. When we no longer could transform, we were half our normal size. Skywarp, ceased in trying to retrieve his leader or the cube, disappeared. By this time, I was down to human size and my body began to produce human parts.

"Up until then, Sector Seven didn't know what to make of us. They stayed away from us, allowing us to fight. I even had to protect them once in awhile. But when we began to change form, they decided to intervene and tried to help me as best as they could, but it was too late. When Skywarp left, I started to work with Sector Seven and snuck myself an access code. They never knew. Eventually I became shorter than the humans and younger until I was an infant. I no longer could speak but I still knew everything going on around me. They had no time to take care of an infant so they sent me to the Griffin family.

"Kate, there were many times I wanted to tell you the truth, but you were never ready. For that I am truly sorry I lied to you. I knew one day your life would become connected with the Autobots and I tried my best to help you to prepare for that day. So you see Bumblebee, I was here before you were but I turned into a human. Skywarp is also a human but I have no idea who he became. I do know that he would bare a Decepticon symbol and he became a human infant later than I did. I have no accurate age for him but I do know that he's no older than 25.

"I had to learn all the human ways and even go to school. Though I knew I didn't have to worry about being attacked, I did think of you guys often. Wondering how the war was going, if Cybertron still existed. It was very odd but at the same time fun. To make myself be human, I had to pretend to learn the difference from right and wrong. Now that was difficult, but I managed. Then finally I met Katherine. Never in my life have I ever thought I would ever fall in love with someone but she changed all that. She gave me the last piece I needed to be a full human. Companionship.

"We are currently having a world wide communications black out and I'm about to leave for work. The Decepticons have come for the Allspark and Megatron. I'm sure they will come and Mission City is only 22 miles from Hoover Dam and I seen Starscream fly by just a few moments ago.

"The other night, four meteors were recorded, crashing in Tranquility, I knew it was you guys. I had already tracked down Bumblebee and some members of the Decepticons have already been on Earth. In fact I had been trying for the past several months to get in contact with you Bumblebee but was unsuccessful."

"That was the day we tried to protect the AllSpark and I was deactivated," Jazz said.

"That explains why the laptop survived the ambush on your apartment building," Optimus explained. "Charles foresaw it coming."

"I think, Starscream has discovered me," Charles on the video continued. "How he learned, I don't know, unless Skywarp has succeeded in contacting him. So it won't surprise me if he kills me. I love you Katherine and I always will. You are in my heart but please don't cause too many problems with the Autobots. Ironhide may be a pain in the ass but he means well."

Ironhide slightly growled as he looked at Katherine. His growling ceased as he saw her crying. He had no idea what to do but luckily Optimus was holding her steady. Ironhide felt a slight pain of jealously as he watched Optimus gently rub her shoulders in a comforting jester. Optimus in holoform didn't look too bad wearing a dark business suit, giving off a leadership quality to him. Even with the salt and pepper hair, Optimus looked good. And with him being six feet, Katherine's head only went below the Optimus' chin. Trying to ignore his leader, Ironhide turned back to the video as it continued on.

"I will miss you all," Charles continued. "Ratchet you will find a folder that will require an access code. Use yours and you will be able to access it. There you'll find formulas and other neat trinkets that may be useful with our battle against the Decepticons.

"Bumblebee you'll find a folder here as well of downloaded music. I know you love music from different cultures. You won't have to listen to whatever is on the radio. Now mind you the folder is zipped so download it into your processor, then unzip it.

"Ironhide. I didn't leave you out either. You'll find documents on how to make new weapons to help fight here on Earth. I know you love weapons, hence the reason you're the weapons specialist of the team. Some of the documents have diagrams in what it would look like while others are just write-ups. I never had the chance doing in making a diagram for each weapon.

"Jazz you'll find many downloaded books on jokes and other witty remarks. It's also in a zipped folder. You always seemed to make me smile with your antics. Considering I'm not much for fighting in the first place unless I absolutely have to. I prepare to resolve a situation through words and understanding. But that is quite hard to do.

"Finally Optimus Prime, my leader. Through these 60 years, I have truly missed your wisdom and guidance. You have been the best leader an Autobot could hope for and I hope your leadership will continue for many more years to come. You truly can hold the Autobot team together. Please accept my humble gift which is too in a coded folder.

"Katherine you were my life. I loved you more than the family who raised me. Please be careful around the sisters, I don't trust them. And please whatever you do, don't tell my parents who I really was, but I'm sure you already know as you're with the Autobots now. Farewell my friends." The video went blank.

Not sure what more to do, she turned and buried herself in Optimus's arms. She couldn't believe it. She was in love with an Autobot…human who was once an Autobot and he never told her. He actually lied to her, something he said he would never do but did it everyday while they were together. She now knew why he would use her computer in the middle of the night. He knew the information would be protected on her laptop.

Optimus carefully held the grieving woman. He didn't know what to do. In the months he knew the humans, he never once had to comfort them, this was more for a job for Bumblebee or Ironhide. Before too long he felt her knees give out. Not wanting her to fall to the ground, he scooped her up and found she cried herself to sleep. He walked over to Ironhide and carefully handed the woman to him.

Ironhide looked down at the woman and felt sorry for her. She had been mixed up with the Autobots from the beginning, even before Mission City. He was completely dumbfounded, learning Charles was really Beachcomber. Well that explained why Skywarp and Beachcomber went off radar over sixty years ago. They had crashed on Earth and had been living out there lives, losing their robotic abilities and eventually became human.

Sam and Mikaela were also baffled too. They thought they were the first humans to interact with the Autobots but they were wrong. They looked at Simmons and he even was baffled. He never knew anything about what Charles Griffin said. All he was told was Megatron was not the only one of his kind. But knowing about Charles, he finally understood how Sector Seven knew there were more and they would come for the cube. Two already tried. One tried to take it but the other was trying to protect it.

The other Autobots were amazed. They now knew the circumstances of Beachcomber's disappearance and why he never tried to contact them. He was unable to with being exposed somehow to the All Spark, which transformed him into a normal human. At least the mystery of the tattoo was finally revealed. But now they had a new mission to deal with. They had to find Skywarp before the Decepticons did and stop him. The seeker was now a human, which meant he no longer could work as a transformer but would have valued information the Decepticons could use to their advantage. They also knew he may have already been in contact with the Decepticons.


	12. Chap 12 Conspiring

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 12 - Conspiring

Hidden far out in Hawaii, a military faction watched a cave, from a distance. It was very noticeable to the army the cave was artificially constructed and it was huge. Nearly seven days earlier, the Secretary of Defence of the US Army sent the group to survey the cave. They were given the mission of checking to see if there were unusual activities going on and so far they found nothing. All they could see, from the distance, were a couple people who ventured in the cave and then out a few hours later. The two were always the same two and it was confusing the officers.

Captain Willaim Lennox was getting tired of the surveillance. He wanted to return home to his wife and daughter. He also wanted to make sure his sister wasn't in any danger. Oh, he knew if she were, someone would make sure she was safe but it wasn't the same thing in being able to see it than hope everything was still ok.

But as soon as there surveillance was up, Lennox was more than happy to leave. He had the feeling the two people they witnessed were the Decepticons coming in and out of the cave. And if it was the Decepticons, they were using their holoforms. Lennox was positive the Decepticons had the same capability as the Autobots.

Once the military pulled out, the people who kept going in and out, stopped as they were beginning to enter the mouth of the cave.

"Finally," one of them snapped. "They're gone."

"We better see how Barricade is doing?"

The first one looked at his companion. "I'm your leader. Sneak back to the states with those officers and find out what Barricade has been doing."

The first one then vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving the second one. Seconds later the second one vanished too. From within the cave a sound of a jet could be heard. It soured out of the cave, before shooting off into the sky.

* * *

Even after a week passing by since learning of Charles' true identity and they were all still in shock. Charles was actually an Autobot who crashed on Earth several years before Bumblebee and had somehow made the All Spark counter act by turning him and a Decepticon, Skywarp, into humans but it took years for them to become full humans. They became infants and grew up into adult humans. Now the Autobots had a new problem. They had to track down Skywarp but how? There was no way to pin point to what age group he was in. Who ever Skywarp turned into, he covered his tracks well, perhaps too well.

Since learning of Charles, Optimus gave the offer of allowing Agent Simmons to go home and he accepted. It didn't take Optimus long to transport Simmons back to Hoover Dam and get back himself. When he returned he contacted the Secretary of Defence for some help. Optimus informed him if the Decepticons were in Hawaii, the Autobots were going to need a place to call a base. The Secretary was happy to oblige them. The Autobots saved the world. Now the Secretary of Defence was looking for a base for them.

Out of everyone, Katherine was taking it the hardest. Charles…Beachcomber was her boyfriend for a long time. He helped her in so many ways, she couldn't keep track. As she continued to mope in the small shelter she didn't realize that she was no longer alone. A slight noise brought Katherine from her thoughts. She turned her head, half expecting to see an Autobot as a hologram but to her surprise it was the young woman who traveled with one of the Autobots.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too," she said. "I slept with the man…er…Autobot."

Mikaela walked closer to the woman and sat beside her. "He might have had a mind of an Autobot but he was human through and through. There was no way he would have ever been able to return back to his original form. He said so himself in that video."

"That's not the point," Katherine pointed. "He could have easily found me and decided to infiltrate the campus I was on and purposely met me."

"I doubt he would have done that. If he wanted to contact someone, he could have easily kept in contact with Sector Seven. He even could have fought his way into finding Bumblebee when he arrived but he didn't. He loved you too much to sacrifice that."

"How would you know? I mean you never knew him."

"You did," she stated simply. "Do you think he would have wanted you to be angry at him for something he was trying to protect you from. He already knew the Decepticons were coming and it was only a matter of time. You could have easily ended up with the Decepticon who also turned into a human. We still have to find him and we have no leads. Skywarp disappeared when his weapons no longer functioned. We would have to check in every file dealing with orphan children throughout the entire world. He could be anywhere."

"Ummm…not to sound like a bitch or anything but I don't think telling me not to be angry with a man I loved is the reason you came in here."

"Actually, no," Mikaela sighed. "I came to tell you Ironhide is ready to take you back home."

Katherine stood up. "I suppose it's time for me to head back. Will, will be coming home in a few days. Where is Optimus?"

"Standing guard."

Without so much as another word, Katherine left the little shelter, seeking out Optimus. When she found him, she knew he sensed her approach.

"May I speak with you?" she said.

"You always have my attention," Optimus said, without taking his optics off his duty. He was being sure there was nothing flying overhead.

"I was wondering since I'm involved, if you could make sure I'm no longer kept out of the loop."

Optimus looked down at the woman. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I am involved with your affairs with the Decepticons. Since I used to slee…er…be with Charles and he was one of you, I no longer want to be left in the dark when it comes down to the Decepticons. They killed Charles because of what he knew, they could have killed me but they didn't know I was with Charles."

Optimus sighed as he knelt down. "It's too dangerous for you to know."

Katherine placed her hands on her hips. "It would be more dangerous if I didn't know. I'm sure the Decepticons also have the ability to activate a hologram. How am I supposed to know what to watch for? I can't stop living or working just because your enemies have an agenda. I mean what if they have learned about me by now and are now wanting me because of Charles?"

"You have a point," Optimus said in defeat. "I'll let Ironhide know to keep you informed on the 'important' discoveries."

"That's all I ask. I know I think it was important to inform me of why my brother went to Hawaii."

"Speaking of that," he said. "That was dangerous of you to try and find answers yourself about that."

"I wasn't looking for answers," she said in defence. "My boss asked me to check in on Hawaii because his wife is from there and she hasn't been able to communicate with her family over there."

"That's odd. I have been speaking with the Secretary of Defence and he has not reported any communications black out there, He has had no trouble of contacting anyone in Hawaii."

"Then why would my boss lie to me then? I mean he was the brother of my old boss when I lived in Mission City."

"Katherine…"

"Shit!" she blurted, interrupting Optimus. "I don't have any information for him about that. Ironhide grabbed me and brought me here before I had the chance."

"Katherine…" he tried again but she still kept ranting on about not getting the information her boss wanted. He needed to get her attention. He quickly transformed and activated his hologram. He swiftly grabbed her shoulders, forcing to stop her ranting. "Katherine. I don't think there was any problems."

"Then what do I tell him?" she stared at the hologram with intense.

"The truth."

"What truth would that be? I can't go and tell him I didn't get any information because my guardian, who is really a giant thirty-foot robot, decided to take me to his leader. And what do you mean no problems?"

"No, you can not tell him about us, but you can tell him there is nothing wrong with the communications in Hawaii. If he should press the matter, Ironhide will be involved. There are no communication problems."

"My boss wouldn't have lied to me. I won't believe that. And even if I told him there isn't any problems, I don't think I would really want Ironhide in the office of where I work."

"If it deals with your safety, he will. And I don't want to hear anything about it. Ironhide is your guardian; he needs to know where you are at all times. You can't go sneaking off just to help out a friend without telling Ironhide about it."

"Hummp." She pushed herself away so he was no longer holding her arms. "So now you decide to lecture me about that. I was kind of wondering when you were going to get around to it. Considering when Ironhide found me at the library, he demanded you wanted to see me."

"Katherine this is for your safety. As Charles said, allow us to keep you safe. I will respect his wishes. Beachcomber was a loyal friend and comrade in arms. He will be deeply missed. He hated to fight but when the need call for it, he would. He considered me a good leader."

Katherine turned away indicating she didn't want to talk anymore. "When is Ironhide wanting to leave?"

"When you're ready," he sighed. She was one hard human to communicate with. He deactivated his hologram and transformed back, going back to his watch.

"I suppose now would be a good time." Katherine was angry with Optimus but she knew he had a point. But she also wanted to leave. She was missing her niece too much.

* * *

Using his speed, Ironhide was able to get back to the Lennox farm shortly after midnight. Not wanting to startle Sarah, Katherine walked quietly into the house. But as she began to climb the stairs, she saw a light turn on in the kitchen. Deciding to see what was going on, she went an investigated. To her surprise, Sarah was sitting at the table. The woman looked troubled and tired.

"Sarah, is something the matter?" Katherine asked.

Sarah snapped her head up, startled. She looked like she had been crying. Katherine dropped her bags and ran over to the woman.

"What's wrong?" Katherine insisted.

"Annabelle. She has a fever and I've been trying to get her fever down. But it's not helping. I know babies can get fevers but I'm scared. I wish Will was here."

Katherine jumped to her feet. "Get her ready. We're going to head to the hospital to see what we can do."

Sarah numbly nodded. She couldn't believe how quick Katherine jumped, especially being the dead of the night. She had just got home from her research story. Sarah didn't have any time to ask how Katherine was doing as thw woman was already out of the door.

On the way through the living room, Katherine grabbed the car seat and continued out the door. "Ironhide," she yelled. "Start your engine! We have an emergency!"

Ironhide did as he was asked. "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Annabelle. We're going to the hospital." Katherine opened the back door on the passenger side. She set the seat down and was about to reach over to buckle the seat in but the seat belt suddenly moved on its own and clicked into place. A little baffled, she answered. "Thank you."

Ironhide didn't have time to answer when he saw Sarah come rushing out of the house with the baby. Katherine moved out of the way, allowing Sarah to buckle her daughter. While she was doing that, Katherine moved to the driver's seat. With Sarah tending to her daughter, she didn't notice the driver's door open before Katherine reached the side.

When the two women were buckled in, Ironhide pulled into high gear and drove to the nearest hospital. It didn't take long to get there. Not knowing where to go, Ironhide allowed Katherine to take over the wheel. As soon as she felt him let go of control, she had to grip the wheel so she wouldn't lose control. Luckily it was dark and Sarah couldn't see.

Katherine glared at the dashboard as she steered Ironhide into the Emergency parking. She stopped in front of the doors, allowing Sarah to get out and go inside with the baby.

When the woman left, Katherine slapped the steering wheel. "You could have told me sooner you could let go of your control."

"I figured you would have guessed by now that I could considering I can drive myself."

"Well guess what I didn't. I had no idea you guys could release your control."

"How do you think Bumblebee met Sam? He would have had to allow Sam to drive. In fact he mostly lets Sam drive."

"Whatever," she groaned. "We better park and then I'll check to see how Annabelle is doing."

"By the way, what happened?" he asked.

"Annabelle has a fever and Sarah hasn't been able to get the fever down."

Just as soon as she found a parking spot, walked back towards the Emergency doors. It didn't take her long to realize she wasn't alone. She turned her head to see Ironhide in holoform. Katherine groaned inwardly as she realized he was going in.

When they walked in, they found the Emergency room full of people. Some had small children but most were adults. Ironhide couldn't believe how full the room was. He watched as Katherine walked over to a lady behind a counter and began speaking. The woman soon pointed to a door and Katherine walked towards it.

"So where are we going?" Ironhide asked when they entered through the door.

"Sarah has already been taken to a room and a doctor is going to be seeing her shortly. See with each Emergency, some people can get through more quickly than others. Some of those people in the waiting room, have been there for hours, while others just been there minutes. Annabelle's condition takes more priority than someone who sprained an ankle. Annabelle's condition can be a life and death situation."

"Humans are so fragile."

"Yeah, we are. Ah, here we are."

The two turned a corner and walked into a small room. Annabelle was sitting in her infant car seat with Sarah sitting in a chair with worry. She looked up to see Katherine. Right behind her, she noticed a man, but it was the same man from a few days ago, the day Katherine left for her little trip.

"Katherine…"

Before Sarah could continue, Katherine went over and hugged her sister-in-law. Ironhide stayed by the door as he watched the two women embrace. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned in time to see a man walk into the room.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Doctor Johnson."

Sarah pushed away from Katherine to speak but no words came out. Katherine stood and decided to address the man.

"This is Sarah Lennox and I'm her sister-in-law Katherine Lennox. I had just returned home from a business trip when Sarah informed me her daughter, my niece, Annabelle has a fever and Sarah hasn't been able to get it down."

"Well then it's a good thing you brought her here." The Doctor walked over to Annabelle and gently took her out of the car seat. He carefully laid the baby down on his table. Annabelle began to cry at the discomfort.

Sarah stood, going to her daughter's side, trying to give the best comfort she could. The Doctor was quick as possible, giving the baby check up.

"There's nothing I really can see, expect she does have a fever. I'm going to give some medicine to help bring the fever down. Taking her out for walks in the cooler air may also help. How often is she getting outdoors?"

"Lately," Sarah answered. "Not often. My husband is out of town, so I try to stick around the house more. I don't go many places."

"Are you breast feeding?" the Doctor asked. "Some mothers will breast feed even up to and pass one year."

"I never breast feed. I couldn't produce enough milk."

"Perhaps you need to change her milk then. She could be taking an allergic reaction to the milk. When did Annabelle start having a fever?"

"Just before bed."

"I'm sure she's taking a reaction to something. Go over what you fed her in the last forty-eight hours and go from there. If she still has the symptoms this time tomorrow, bring her back."

"Thank you," Katherine said.

The Doctor turned away from the women and began scribbling something on a piece of paper. He turned back and handed the paper to Sarah. "Give this to the nurse and she'll give you a prescription. I don't normally do this but there is no drug store opened at this late of night. Now if you excuse me I have other patients."

Doctor Johnson gave his regards and left the room to assist another patient. Before long, Sarah had Annabelle seating back in her car seat and started to walk out. She would have walked into Ironhide if he didn't step to the side, as she walked out. Sara forgot all about Ironhide when the doctor walked into the room. It wasn't until she nearly bumped into the man she realized he was still there. She was too worried for her daughter to think about Katherine's friend. If only she knew he wasn't a real man, she probably would flip out.

Ironhide followed the two women back the way they came. Katherine took the prescription and handed it to a nurse, which she immediately had it filled. When it was done, Katherine paid for the medicine and walked away. She told Sarah to stay inside while she got the truck. Ironhide followed her.

"You didn't need to follow me," Katherine said when they got outside. "Besides why would I try and make a run for it when my niece is in harms way."

"Is it a crime to learn more on how humans function?"

"Why do you make it sound like we're the robots?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "If you guys are injured, it doesn't take much time to repair, but with us humans it can take hours and still we may not recover."

"We can end up being on the operating table for several hours too," Ironhide defended. "Let's just get your niece home and rest."

"I agree."

* * *

Sitting in a police cruiser, a male cop watched an office building called 'The Cruz Times'. He had been sitting, everyday, waiting for a certain woman who worked there to arrive but the week he waited, he did not see her and it was beginning to annoy him. He couldn't figure why she wasn't at work.

Deciding that sitting in the car wasn't going to help, he got out and walked into the building. He took a look around, looking for the receptionist. When he saw a woman behind a desk, he began to stroll over to her but just before reaching her, he heard a noise come from behind. He turned in time to see the woman he was looking for walk into the building but she wasn't alone, there was a man with her. He ducked behind a plant before the woman's companion saw him.

When they first entered, he couldn't hear what they were saying but before long as they came closer, he was able to hear them.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because I work here and I haven't been here in a week. I need to tell my boss why I didn't find his information."

"You could have waited until tomorrow. You know to make sure your niece is ok."

"She will be fine. Besides Will, will be home sometime today. Since we got home, she slept the rest of the night, which Sarah was able to sleep too."

The two walked away. The cop slowly came out of hiding, growling. "She's back but he's still with her. He needs to go."

Knowing he needed to report in, he walked back the way he came and climbed back into the cruiser. Wanting a quiet place to talk, he pulled away and drove to a mall, which wasn't opened yet and pulled into the parking lot.

A screen quickly opened in front of him just above the wheel. "She's back."

A man quickly appeared on the screen. "I don't care about the woman. You're mission is to monitor the enemy. To learn where they are."

"Well for your information, I have been in this town for months now and there is only one I've found. I think the others are in the town I was in before the attack on Mission City. The woman may have the information needed to bring back our leader."

"I'm the leader now and I say forget about the human and concentrate on getting our enemies. I'm sending you help to help track down the enemy."

The cop quietly growled. "When is his arrival?"

"He should be in the town now. If you were to activate your beacon, he could find you."

A red button suddenly blinked on as the man on the screen disappeared. All of a sudden a voice came through on a communicator in a language not known to humans.

"About time. I should be at your location in several minutes. I'm traveling on a 2003 green Sedan."

The cop climbed out of the car and walked over to the street and waited for the next Sedan to pass by. He didn't have to wait long when a green car came towards him. He scanned the vehicle and found it was a Sedan. He waved the car down.

The driver was quick to pull her car over. She rolled the window down. "Is something wrong officer?"

He looked at her. "I'm not sure. I thought I seen something tailing on your bumper."

He walked to the back of her car to see a small stereo latched to the bumper. With a snap of his fingers, the stereo fell to the ground. The cop looked back at the woman who was still in her car. "I was mistaken you may continue on your way."

"Thank you." She rolled her window back up and continued on her way.

When she was gone, the cop picked up the stereo and walked back to his cruiser. He set the stereo on the passenger seat as he got in.

"I thought you were dead," spoke the cop.

"I almost was but thanks to energy that was still in Hoover Dam, it allowed me to stay alive until I was able to rebuild my body." A voice said in the strange language.

"I don't know about you but I don't care what he says. He is no leader. We need ours back."

"I agree. What is your plan?"

"I've been trailing a woman and through her we could learn of where our leader really is. Katherine Lennox."

"Lennox? As in Captain William Lennox? The one who led the attack in Mission City." The voice spoke in English.

"We can use Miss Lennox to get the information we need."

"Sounds like a plan. At the same time we can monitor the enemy as I'm sure they are watching her."

"Watching her?" the cop snorted. "One of them is her guardian."

"Who is that?"

"Ironhide."

Inside the car, silence reined between the voice and the cop. Realizing the conversation was now over, the cop pulled away from the parking lot and headed back onto the street, heading in he opposite direction of where he had been. He was heading to where he had made a hideout. Now he had help, things were hopefully going to be a little easier.

His original plan of separating the human from her guardian didn't work. But perhaps with his friend now there to help, the plan could be successful. The cop knew she would have learned by now Hawaii had no communication problems but that wasn't going to stop him from using her boss. He had the boss's wife held hostage. Of course what his friend did not know was the cop wanted the woman for another reason other than to find their leader.


	13. Chap 13 Sightings

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 13 – Sightings

With Will being home, both Sara and Katherine felt a lot better. Katherine no longer had to worry about her niece anymore, which made it a lot easier for Katherine. That was now the job of the baby's parents. Now she could go to work. Though being back to work didn't really help matters. But it was something she couldn't help. And she couldn't very well tell the man the whole truth in where she was. As she entered the office, a few people looked at her.

"Finally, she shows up," one person announced. She was known as Bonny.

Katherine rolled her eyes. From the first day she began to work for the company, she and this other woman did not get along. She looked to Ironhide. "Don't pay attention to her. She's someone who really doesn't like me."

"Like Charles' sister… stepsister," Ironhide added.

Katherine never had the chance to respond as Bonny walked up and immediately her eyes gazed at Ironhide's holoform. "Hey there, good looking."

"Go away," Ironhide mumbled.

"Katherine! Get in here!"

Katherine cringed. "Just great," she whispered.

Ironhide looked at her. "Just remember what Optimus said and I'm right here."

Katherine nodded and walked past Bonny who was giving shocked look to Ironhide as he blew her off. Bonny then stormed off. "The nerve…" she spatted as she went back to her desk.

Ironhide rolled his eyes as he could hear one of the male coworkers. "Bon, you can't just hit on every cute guy you see. One of these days you're going to get yourself into trouble."

"Shut up, Darren!" Bonny hissed.

Turning away, Ironhide focused on the now closed door Katherine had just entered. It wasn't long when muffled yelling could be heard from behind that door and Ironhide knew he was needed. He began to march his way over to the office, ignoring everyone around who was watching him.

* * *

Johnny was clearly angry as Katherine walked into the office. Just as she stepped foot in the room, he demanded, quietly, for her to close the door. She knew she was just about to get a chewing of a lifetime. But having to deal with Ironhide's anger, she was not at least bit scared of her boss.

"I just have one question," he started, trying to remain calm but couldn't contain his anger. "Where the fuck have you been the last four days!" he nearly screamed.

Katherine cringed again. She was never one for yelling, which was why she never joined the family business. Being a cop or an army officer, one had to deal with yelling in the face.

"I tried to look up information for you about Hawaii but found no communication problems," she tried.

"You think you can just waltz in here thinking the last few days is nothing!"

"I'm trying to explain…" she was cut off yet again.

"I want to know where the fuck you were that you couldn't call to tell me you weren't able to show up!"

A door slammed opened, forcing Johnny and Katherine to look at the door. Katherine's eyes popped out of her head. Ironhide had just barged into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny demanded.

Ironhide swung the door closed. "It doesn't matter who I am, but I what you do need to know is Katherine is trying to tell you the truth and you won't listen to her. So now I'm going to make you listen." Ironhide moved away from the door, going towards the newspaper chief.

Johnny, as he saw the strange man get closer, he suddenly felt a little fearful but not like the other strange man who had been in the office before, who was holding Johnny's wife prisoner. Soon Johnny felt himself falling back into his desk chair.

"Katherine wasn't able to call you because she was under strict orders from the Pentagon to be under radio silence. Meaning she was doing something for the US Army that is strictly classified!" Ironhide said with barely contained anger.

Johnny looked from the hologram to the woman. "Se…seriously?" he asked quietly.

Katherine numbly nodded. That wasn't what she was going to tell her boss, but she wasn't going to argue with Ironhide's fish story either. "And there was no Hawaii communications black out either."

"No?" Johnny then blinked; he was now being cornered for his lie. "Well then why couldn't my wife call her sister?"

"That is not up to me or Katherine to figure out," Ironhide stated as she stepped away from Johnny. "Now, what is your course of action?"

"Course of action?" blinked Johnny. He was confused.

Ironhide stepped over to the window, overlooking the town. "Yes, action. As in with knowing Katherine was away on military reasons, is her job still safe?" He then turned and his eyes hardened. "For if it isn't, I'm sure I can have this paper shut down within a day."

Johnny knew a threat when he saw one. "N…No… she still has a job."

"Good. If there is nothing more, then give Katherine a new assignment and she can get under way of next story." Ironhide was literally playing hardball.

Johnny slowly stood. "I was just about to head out and give people their assignments when I saw Katherine."

"Well I guess you better not let your people wait too long, this is a newspaper and stories don't write themselves." Ironhide stepped away from the window and headed out in the hall.

The newsroom was completely silent as they watched the three exited the office. Katherine had a blank look while Mr. Burns seemed a bit distraught. The other guy, no one was able to figure him out. As soon as the assignments were handed down, Bonny watched Ironhide and Katherine leave the newsroom together. She walked over to Johnny.

"That was intense," she spoke.

"You have no idea," Johnny said. "Ever since Mission City, things have become very complicated."

* * *

As Katherine settled back into her work routine, she began to feel something was wrong with her boss. He seemed scared. She noticed he began to be very paranoid whenever she was in the room. It was becoming unnerving. She hoped it was just her imagination since she had just learnt the truth about Charles but when her boss started to get a little jumpy whenever someone barged into the office, she realized it wasn't her imagination.

As the feeling began to bug her, she decided to speak with Ironhide about it. As usual, after dark, he was no longer in the driveway. She walked around the house and over to the barn where she saw the door partially opened. Sneaking in she saw the giant robot, sitting down, flexing his fingers.

"Ironhide?"

He looked down seeing the woman he hoped he wouldn't see this evening. He let a silent sigh before answering. "You want something?"

She quickly climbed up to the loft so she was closer to his face. "I've been having a strange feeling since getting back and I would like to talk about it."

"You talk about something on your mind, that would be a first."

Katherine ignored his crack. "My boss seems a little off lately. He's been getting paranoid and as of late he jumps whenever someone barges into his office. Before you took me to Tranquility, he hardly ever jumped. I'm a little worried for him."

"He probably is jumpy because you told him that there were no communication problems in Hawaii and how I barged into his office. Not to mention he did lie to you about the problem with Hawaii."

"I don't like it. Jonathan is a very good boss and he doesn't seem the type to be scared off especially when he has lied. He has lied to many of his employees."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. I just thought of talking to you for something to do. I guess I'll leave you now and let you continue to flex your body. I'll be on the back porch. Will went and bought a telescope and I want to stargaze." She climbed down the ladder and left the barn before he had a chance to say anything more.

As she reached the porch, she saw Ironhide coming out of the barn. He drove past her, parking back in his spot. Before long, she saw his hologram come around the corner.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Wanted to see what this 'telescope' looks like and what it does."

"Sometimes depending on the strength, it can actually show the pockets on the Moon. And this one is supposed to be the strongest that can be found in stores. I'll let you take a look when I have it set on the Moon."

Ironhide watched as she bent and poked her eye to the small piece. It reminded him back when he was with his other comrades. He had a friend who transformed into a microscope. When she had the Moon in view, she moved away, giving Ironhide the chance to look in.

He was amazed as he could see the pockets on the Moon. Of course he had seen the Moon as he past it when he landed on Earth but seeing it from the ground, it was amazing. He moved away so Katherine could continue looking.

"What else can you see?" he asked.

"Depending on the time of year but you can see some of the planets. Each planet has a different color twinkle to it and sometimes you can see them without a telescope. By the naked eye it's only a bright star in the sky."

After several minutes of silence, Katherine wanted her guardian's attention.

"Ummm…Ironhide, can you take a look at this?"

Hearing his name called, he walked back over to her. As she moved away, he looked in. He could see two falling stars but these stars didn't look like normal ones. No they reminded him of when he landed on Earth.

"Primus," he gasped. "They are Transformers!"

"Transformers? As in Autobots?"

"I can't be sure. I must contact Optimus about this right away."

Katherine watched as he ran to the front of the house. Wanting to know what Optimus was going to say, she quickly made her way to the front, but instead she decided to through the house. When she got out the front door, she saw the hologram disappear. She rushed over to the truck and opened the passenger door and waited until she heard Optimus' voice.

"Ironhide what is it?" the Autobot leader asked through the communicator.

"Optimus, we have visitors coming. I can't tell if they are Autobot or Decepticon. Katherine just spotted them through a telescope, not far from the Moon."

"I'll see if Bumblebee or Ratchet can get a fix on it. Optimus out."

"Well that was a short conversation," Katherine announced.

"Sometimes communications do not need to be long."

"I'm sure Optimus will contact you when he knows of it's point of land. When that happens perhaps we should check it out."

"That's too dangerous. What if it's the Decepticons?"

"We can always hide your true self. You can use your holoemitter and we can watch it from a far. If you find they are good, then we can reveal ourselves but if not then we'll stay in hiding and wait til they leave."

"Perhaps that is an idea. But I will be running it by with Optimus first. I will not defy his orders and his orders are clear. Protect you first."

"Are you implying something?"

"That you like to defy orders."

"Well excuse me for being human," Katherine spat. "If it is something I don't find is ethical, then I'll do what it takes to prove myself."

"Even if that means getting caught by the Decepticons?"

"Look until finding that video on my laptop, I had no idea how dangerous they could be. All you ever told me was they were dangerous and will kill for sport."

"We're getting off topic," Ironhide stated. "Why don't you go inside and when I hear from Optimus, I'll be sure to let you know in what is going on."

"Might as well," Katherine agreed. "All we're doing right now is arguing and I was hoping to go a day without arguing with you." Katherine turned away, heading inside, not even giving the huge robot a chance to answer back.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, and seeing life going on inside the house, it was only a matter of time before 'she' came out and bothered him again. But when she never came out, he realized that it was Saturday, she did not work on Saturdays. Knowing where to find her, Ironhide activated his hologram and made his way around the house to the horse pasture. Just as he thought, he saw her grooming one of those beasts again.

He did have to marvel at their strength. They were able to hold the weight of two grown adults and still be able to run. When she was done grooming, she saddled the horse up and climbed up on the beast. She had no idea he was there. He watched as she pulled on the reins, steering the beast away from the pasture and towards a path that was off near the woods.

Realizing he needed to catch her, he grabbed the other horse, saddled it and climbed up, indenting to follow her. It was the first time the hologram climbed one of the beasts. To anyone else they would think the man was a pro when it came to horses. Using his legs to kick the side of the horse, Ironhide trotted off in the direction Katherine had disappeared. It didn't take him too long to catch up to her.

Katherine turned and had to laugh, seeing the hologram on top of the horse. "Oh my god," she giggled. "I thought you didn't like horses."

"I don't," he complained. "But I needed to speak with you and since you didn't notice me I went searching for you, so here I am. I wanted to let you know Optimus wants us to check out those meteors. Bumblebee gave me the coordinates of where the meteors will be landing. He believes they are Autobots as they are making their landing in a desert, away from civilization. Unlike myself, Jazz and Ratchet landed right in town."

"Why did you land in town?"

"We had no idea where we were landing only the All Spark was somewhere on the planet. If we had known of our landing then we would have changed accordingly."

"Well I'm taking a little stroll. When I get back, we'll head out."

"Fair enough, but I'm going with you."

"You don't have to follow me everywhere I go."

"I know that. But this is the first time on being on this beast."

"For the tenth time, it's not a beast, it's a horse," she sighed. "But you know, for your first ride, you are doing good as if you've been on the horse for years."

"Good," he smirked. "That's what goal was. So how far do you go?"

"There's a small stream a little ways up. I usually go as far as there, let the horse rest, while I sit and relax."

"So that's where you keep disappearing. I have wondered where you would go off to. So what is so important coming out here?"

"You don't get it," Katherine answered, slightly exasperated. She steered her horse back in the direction she was heading. "Life doesn't always need to revolve around having to take care of a baby or going to work everyday. There is more to life than that. Some people do things to just get away from the madness, while others do it, because it's there. Me, it depends on my mood. I like to do things because it's there and sometimes just to get away and relax. It has always been my way of getting away from you."

Not looking convinced, he continued. "I don't think I'll ever understand humans."

"Ok, here's a question for you. Why do you go into the barn at night to swing at the air?"

"To keep my skills sharpened."

"Well sometimes when I go down this path and stop at the stream I feel I like to keep my skills sharpened too. If I get too stressed out, I get moody and don't do my job to the fullest. It works the same way as it does for you. If you don't practice, you will get your ass kicked and then you won't be able to protect me anymore."

Ironhide frowned. "I get your point. But you need to let me know where you are going, just in case of trouble."

"What kind of trouble will happen to me out here? Besides you would see them "

"Don't underestimate the Decepticons. Look at what they did to Charles…Beachcomber."

At the mention of his name, she felt her body drain of its energy but at the same time, renewed energy of anger. She still didn't know what to make of her boyfriend. To her relief, they made it to the stream. She dismounted, allowing the horse to walk over to the water to get a drink. Not bothering to see what her companion was going to do, she walked over to a large rock and sat down. She removed her socks and shoes and dangled her feet in the cool water. The chill of the water helped to release the pressure of her tired feet. She didn't even realize the muscles were even tense. It must have been from all her running around for stories.

Slightly mimicking the movements, Ironhide also dismounted and allowed his horse to take a drink. For a few minutes he allowed his charge to have a moment of silence with just the distant sounds of birds and the flow of water hitting rocks.

Glancing around, he could see the stream was straight at one end and the other went into endless twists and turns. Both sides disappeared around a corner, where he knew the stream continued. On either side of the stream were trees of all sorts of sizes and types. He opened his web browser to learn of the different trees. When his search was complete, he decided it was time to disturb the woman.

As he approached her, silent tears were streaming down her face. He sat down beside her, putting a cautious hand on her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Not wanting to argue, she leaned her head against the solid hologram. "I'm still confused with Charles. I don't know whether to be mad or sad."

"We've already been through this. Just because he was once an Autobot, didn't mean that it was still his heart. He was prepared to spend the rest of his life with you and his life was mortal. He would have gotten old and eventually die anyway."

"But if he was still alive you wouldn't be here right now. In fact neither would I. I would still be in Mission City with my friends."

"Not really. The Decepticons would have still attacked the city and all your friends would have still died. I'm even sure the two of you would both be here and you would have learnt sooner who he really was."

"That's just it! If he were alive I would be pissed off at him for lying to me. But right now I'm sad because he's not here for me to yell at."

With a heavy sigh, Ironhide turned to look at the stream. "Why don't we head back to the farm and take a look at those meteors that are going to land. With this it might help take your mind of things. Besides you could report to your paper and be the first to have the story."

Katherine rubbed her eyes and looked at the hologram. "I can't do that. I can't go and report giant robots just landed on the planet."

With a smirk he answered, "No, but I thought you had an imagination."

"What are you implying?" she demanded, narrowing her brows. "I'm a reporter."

"Then use those talents and bull shit the network before someone else gets on top of it."

With a quick pull of her feet, she was no longer dangling her feet in the water but swiftly putting her socks and shoes on. Ironhide stood from the rock. When she was ready, he held a hand for her. With a defiance look in her eyes, she accepted his help and walked back over to the horses.

Not giving her a chance to ask for help, he also helped her to mount the horse. From the look she gave him, he knew she didn't like that but he didn't care. All he cared about was his new mission and that was to check out the meteors and he wasn't going to leave Katherine alone. Of course he cared about her feelings towards her fallen lover. He did lose someone so he knew how she felt.

Before she had a chance to snap, Ironhide had mounted his horse and kicked the sides getting the beast to trot off towards the farm. Katherine had to kick it into high gear to keep up with him. When she caught up with him, her anger was forgotten. Just the thrill of wind hitting her face was exhilarating.

"Let's see how fast you can be," she said as she moved passed him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to take up the challenge.

It didn't take the two long before they were racing across the field towards the stables. As they finally came to a stop, Katherine wasn't even sure who made it first. The two were pretty good at staying neck and neck.

Nearby the stables, Lennox was looking for Ironhide and his sister. He had noted Ironhide's body was in a near sleep state as the Autobot wouldn't speak with him. From that, it didn't take Lennox long to realize the Autobot had his hologram activated and was probably with Katherine, wherever she was.

In the distance he could hear the sounds of horses. Looking to where the sound was coming from, he could see the hologram and his sister were occupying both his horse and Sara's. Just seeing the pair, William couldn't help the smile forming on his face. When he first met the Autobots, he never thought it would be possible, but now with seeing the Autobots having full-solidified holograms, he could see it was very possible for any one of them to fall in love with a human. He actually was secretly hoping his sister would fall for her guardian. The two were wonderful together.

"I haven't done that in a long time," Katherine breathed as she unmounted, not noticing her brother yet.

"That was quite interesting," he admitted.

"What were you two doing?" Will moved away from the stables.

"Here, I'll take the horses in," Katherine offered after Ironhide stepped down.

The Autobot turned to Captain. "Having a race, though I'm not sure why."

"From my view, you two seemed to have been having fun. And you both came in at the same time. I didn't think you knew how to ride."

"Until now, I didn't. But with unlimited access to the web, one can learn quite quickly as they go. I'm just still baffled at how the beasts can hold so much weight."

Will smiled. "Horses are quite the animals. They were once used to work in the fields. To help cut the grass and haul logs. Some places still use horses for that sort of thing, but it's very rare now."

"There are many things the horses have been used for. They are even used in races for money," Ironhide added.

Will nodded. "You have any plans today?"

Ironhide turned away from the human as Katherine was closing the stables door. "Yes," he answered. "Last night your sister saw two meteors heading towards Earth. They are the exact type to when we landed. Optimus has asked me to check it out and I'm taking Katherine with me. We need to be sure if they are Autobots or Decepticons."

"And if they are your enemies?"

"Then we're in trouble. I have no idea who is here on Earth to begin with. You saw no sightings in Hawaii but yet we believe the Decepticons are there. Though I have a feeling one is following me. I have yet to see any sign of activity by them. Which means either they are still recuperating or my skills are getting dull."

"Be careful. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm sure a couple days at most. They will be landing tomorrow night. I already have the landing coordinates."

"I better go change," Katherine said when she came out of the stables and stepped up besides her brother. "I should be ready in about a half hour. I'll also need to leave a message to Johnny saying I won't be in for a couple days and working on a couple leads."

"I'll be waiting," Ironhide said. "Take my holoemitter so I may regain my senses."

With a nod, Katherine grabbed the wristband and the hologram disappeared. The two humans turned away from the stables and walked to the house. Will held a hidden smile. It was a very nice change to see the two working together. It did bother him to know Charles was really an Autobot and there was a Decepticon on Earth who was now a human, but younger than Charles.


	14. Chap 14 Refugees

_Notes: Revised May/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 14 – Refugees

Once Katherine was showered and dressed, she climbed into Ironhide and allowed him to move away from the farm. With in being in broad daylight, Katherine had to act like she was the one who was driving. It was already a daily habit and now which she was vastly beginning to get used to the idea of not needing but it also began to annoy her when she had to act the part of driving. It was an emotion she wouldn't dare to voice to anyone. She didn't want Ironhide to think he was getting to her.

They had to travel nearly a day at normal speed to where they were heading. It didn't take as long as Ironhide thought it would. Once they reached the approximated area of where the landing was going to be, Katherine climbed out, wanting to stretch her legs.

"Hey, miss quiet," Ironhide nearly snapped. "Why don't you unload the gear so I may transform?"

Katherine turned to the truck. "Bite me," she snapped. "I was only being quiet so we wouldn't argue and I would like to stretch my legs for a few seconds."

"And what do I look like, a ham roasting over a hot stove?" he mocked.

"Well you are black and you just drove all day in that hot sun," she teased. Her smile quickly vanished when her body was swung around and she was face to face with a displeased hologram. The hologram's arms were holding hers.

"You really don't want to test me right now," he said with a calm coldness in voice.

Katherine slightly shivered at the calmness and seeing the displeased look in his eyes, she was lucky he was one of the good guys. He could kill her, even as a hologram, he could kill her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I didn't mean to offend you. What is so important about me getting whatever is in the back?"

Ironhide lessoned his vice grip on the woman. "Your brother leant us his telescope so we can watch the Transformers more closely and as soon as you can get it out, the sooner I can stretch my gears and you can set it up. I want to place a protected barrier to protect us from the elements. The weather report for this area is calling for a storm and protecting you is top priority."

"Why couldn't you have said that instead of speaking to me in a harsh tone," she whispered. Her eyes widened in shock when the hologram suddenly vanished from sight. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly missing the heat the holograms hands holding her arms. It took her a few seconds of trying to put the warmth back in her arms, before opening the back door and pulled out the wrapped telescope and the other gear.

As soon as the gear was out, Ironhide backed away from her before transforming. He then set to work in what he had to do to ensure Katherine's safety while set up the telescope. It took her nearly a half hour to get the telescope set up. By the time she had it set up, she noticed it was getting on dark, but what surprised her more was Ironhide was parked beside her with his hologram leaning against the driver's door. Several pole like lamps surrounded her area so it wasn't so completely dark. Half way up the poles, she saw a blue glow forming out of them.

Once knowing he had the woman's attention, the hologram pulled himself away from the Top Kick. With the holoemitter wrapped on his wrist, he moved away and joined her beside the telescope.

"Is it all set?" he asked.

Katherine nodded. "What's with the blue glow from the lamps?"

"Transformers have a low fielded shield that can protect them from certain weapons. I've expanded my shield to protect you. So when the storm starts, you won't get wet and we'll still be able to see."

Katherine slowly nodded, half understanding his words. She moved away from the hologram to set up her little camp. Before getting to the location, Ironhide stopped at a store so she could pick up some extra supplies. The store just happened to be the last of any civilization before getting to the dessert.

Ironhide looked in the telescope, focusing until he could see the blips moving in space. He could see they were closer than the night before and could make out more of the features. He just prayed and hoped to Primus they were Autobots and not Decepticons.

On the off chance the meteors were Decepticons, he knew he wouldn't have much time to escape. He already fore warned Captain Lennox that if the Transformers were Decepticons, he would to take desperate measures, meaning the telescope would have to be forgotten and in a hurry. Lennox nodded in agreement, knowing the risks. But the risks were worth it as the military needed to know if they were Decepticons or Autobots too. So as a precaution, Ironhide had the light poles rigged to explode, destroying the little campsite, telescope included. The explosion would be a distraction long enough for him and Katherine to get out of there.

"Ironhide?" he heard the woman call his attention. He slightly turned to the woman, letting her know she had his attention.

Katherine tilted her head when she noticed that he was partially looking at her but also looking in the telescope at the same time. She stood from sitting in a camping chair to walk closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. She still found it quite strange to talk to a hologram but it was really Ironhide. He consciousness was spread throughout two beings; the truck and the hologram. While in this mode, he had to put so much concentration into his hologram, he couldn't really move himself. Though with this distance apart, he was still able to remain conscious as the bot in disguise.

Ironhide turned completely away from the telescope to stare at his charge.

"I was wondering," she started. "If those Transformers are Decepticons how are we going to keep ourselves from being seen?"

Ironhide turned completely on his heal and walked back towards his true form. The door soon opened and the hologram stretched inside before pulling away with a small little device in hand. "I'll destroy the campsite and then get the hell out of doge before they see us."

"What about Will's telescope? It's brand new."

"Casualty of war," he answered casually.

"Casualty of war?" she blinked and then cried out. "How can you say that?"

"Your brother knows the risks," he countered. "I had already had warned him of what could happen and he still insisted for us to take it. The US Army needs to know if these new comers are friend or foe just as much as we do."

Ironhide placed the device back in the truck and moved back over to the telescope to peer at the on coming Transformers.

"If they aren't going to land until tomorrow night," Katherine declared as she moved away from him. "Why are you so insistent on knowing their whereabouts? We already know where they are going to land and in my opinion they are Autobots. If they were Decepticons do you think they would land in the middle of nowhere? I'm sure…"

"You talk too much, you know that." He stated, still looking in the scope.

Katherine's eyes blazed in anger at his words. She stomped back over to him about to give him a peace of her mind. When she was close enough, she raised her hand to hit him, but he quickly caught her hand in mid swing. It wasn't until his grip was secured around her wrist before he even bothered to look at her.

"When will you learn," he spoke with calmness. He could feel she was trying to get out of his grip, but he wasn't letting up. "We have known each other for a few months now and you still haven't learned much that I can counter your 'attacks'."

She opened her mouth to tell him off but the way he was gazing at her slightly startled her. He was not giving her his usual glare or the look saying 'he hated being her guardian'. No this time his look seemed quite intense with a different emotion, something she wasn't sure she liked it.

Ironhide stared at her carefully watching her face flush from being angry to complete confusion. He couldn't understand why he allowed the woman to infuriate him the way she always would, but at the same time, he often would egg it on. It was something he often did with Chromia. In the pit of his being he could feel something was happening between him and her.

Ironhide abruptly let her limp hand go. Taking the holoemitter, he shook it off his wrist, forcing the hologram to disappear. He had much thinking to do and he couldn't think being able to stare at the woman from a human standpoint. Before the holoemitter hit the ground, his full consciousness was back in himself. He quickly transformed and took a little walk, but stayed in view.

Katherine shook out her trance as she heard his gears move and transform to the giant robot he truly was. Sometimes she would forget he was actually a robot and not a talking car. "Ironhide?" She question as he walked away.

When he moved away from the campsite, the lamp poles stopped glowing blue. However Ironhide was powering the weather shield to cover her was now gone and she was vulnerable to the oncoming storm, which she could see was coming from the distance.

"I'm not going far," he said. "I'll be in seeing and hearing range. I just would like to take a walk."

Katherine watched flabbergasted as the giant robot walked away. It was the first time he walked away from her. Usually it was her walking away from him, leaving him in the questionable state. Usually though if he wanted something more to say to her, he would follow her. But now he left her and she had no idea what to do.

She barely could make him out with the sun gone and dusk was vastly turning to night. She continued to watch him until her eyes no longer could focus on him. When he was completely gone from view, she decided to see what she would do for sleeping arrangements. She had brought a sleeping bag, but she had no tent. She didn't really want to bring one anyway. She wanted to bring less as possible. She didn't even bring her laptop.

Ironhide watched Katherine the entire time she watched him. But when she turned away from his direction, he was finally able to get think straight. He couldn't understand what he was doing. Just a few days ago he was just beginning to finally get to use to the annoying woman but now things were vastly changing. He was even beginning to no longer think of her as annoying but a beautiful human.

Whatever was going on with him, he knew he couldn't feel this way. He had to be a solider first. But for some reason his spark was not cooperating with him. "Why am I feeling this way?" he said to himself.

For several minutes he pondered on the question but no way was he able to get an answer. Taking a glance over to the camp, he knew he had to get over and watch over his charge. If Optimus were there, the commander would scowl him for neglecting his duties and his duties was to protect the woman no matter how awkward the situation would get. He wondered if Optimus would change his mind if he were to learn Ironhide was building an attraction to the human.

With a deep sign, Ironhide walked over to Katherine's campsite, but instead of transforming back to his alt mode, he remained in his normal stature and sat on the ground, being careful not to make any damages. It was a good thing they were away from the any civilizations or even near the road. The moment he entered the range of the lamp poles, the lamps began to emit the blue glow again.

Katherine looked up from just staring at the night sky to see Ironhide nearly hovering over her. She sat up from lying on her sleeping bag. "Ironhide?" she questioned.

The giant robot glanced down at the woman. "Like you taking strolls on those beasts to just get away, I wanted to have a few moments to myself." It was partially the truth.

"Would it be too much to ask," she said, with a tilt of her head. "If you could put some music on? It's getting very quiet out here and it's bugging me. Living in the city I always dealt with the sounds of cars zipping by or horns honking because someone was getting in their way. Even the odd time of hearing a gun shot. So being out here is beginning to drive me crazy. Besides the on coming storm is quite disturbing."

Ironhide looked up to the sky and could see the storm coming their way. He had a feeling the storm was going to be stronger than originally predicted. He quickly transformed and activated his hologram. He pointed to where his forgotten holoemitter was. Katherine looked to where he pointed. Getting to her feet, she rushed over to the device and taking it back over to the hologram.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. It was for making him leave the campsite. She handed the device to the hologram but for some reason he couldn't move his eyes from her.

Seeing as he wasn't going to put the device on his wrist, she grabbed his wrist and did it instead. She felt her heart beat slightly pick up speed as she did so. Why was she suddenly acting like this? When she looked back up at him, she could still see the intense stare. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Finally getting tired of his stare, she went to move away. But before she had the chance to move, she was pulled closer to him, which caused her to gasp from the direct action and contact. She had no idea he had slowly placed his arms around her. The movement made her speechless.

He stared at her for several minutes, not sure what he should do. She was so close to him, she could not only sense her heart rate had jumped but he could also feel it.

"Ironhide?" she finally managed to speak.

Ironhide finally blinked, realizing how close he actually was holding her. His arms went slack and just as quick as he pulled her to him, the arms were now at his side. "Sorry," he whispered. "We need to place the telescope inside."

"Why?" she asked suddenly missing his arms around her. She took a step back, giving them both room to breath.

"There will be no need for the telescope when the storm goes overhead. And it might be safer for you inside too. I have a feeling the storm will be stronger than my barrier."

Katherine nodded and slowly took another step back, making sure he wasn't going to pull her close again. When she was finally just out of reach, she went to turn around. But the sounds of the oncoming storm startled her.

The sky quickly lit up as a deafening crack of thunder followed with it. Katherine jumped in fright, slamming into Ironhide's hologram. The movement took Ironhide completely off guard.

"It's only thunder and lightening," he said in complete shock. "We've had the storms at the farm."

Katherine kept herself quite huddled into the hologram. "I know," she trembled. "But I've never physically been out in a storm. And we're way out in the open. There is nothing to stop the electric current from striking the ground."

"Katherine," Ironhide whispered in her ear. "The sooner we get the equipment inside the sooner you'll be safer. My tires will prevent you from being hurt."

"You still could be hit," she tried to argue.

"The current needs a way in and way out. It can't get out where there is rubber touching the ground. People are most safest in a vehicle when there is nothing to protect them in a storm like this." He gently pried her away from his body. "Now grab your things and I'll get the telescope."

"But…"

"Katherine," he said with more firmness. "Don't make this into an argument. For once will you just listen and do as I ask."

With a nod, she slowly moved away. It didn't take her long to grab her things and start stuffing them in the truck. She didn't care how neatly she did it. She just wanted to get it in. Finally she looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars were finally completely covered.

Ironhide just got the telescope and other gear inside the truck when the heavens began to pour down on them. The rain was so heavy the barrier quickly failed.

"Damn it!" Ironhide cursed. He ran over to Katherine as she became immobile when the rain started. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into the truck. When she was secured in the truck, the hologram also climbed in. He shock off the holoemitter and leaned back in the seat.

He could sense the density of the storm visibly shook Katherine. "We're safe now," he said.

She suddenly screamed in fright as several sheets of fork lightening lit the sky followed with an intense sound of thunder. The sound shook the truck. Ironhide knew this was going to be a long night. He soon turned on soft music. The hologram disappeared so he could concentrate on making sure if he was struck by lightening, his circuits wouldn't be fried. Though Katherine was safe, he wasn't about to voice out he might not be.

* * *

It was nearing on lunchtime by the time Katherine finally woke. Of course it took until nearly four a.m. before she finally was able to dose off. When the sun began to rise, Ironhide tinted his windows completely black so she could continue sleeping. As he felt her begin to stir, the tint slowly began to fade, revealing the bright sun in the sky. When Katherine was finally awake enough to face the full onslaught of the sun, she climbed out of the truck.

"Morning sleepy head," Ironhide called from over by the telescope. "Of course there isn't much time left for morning."

Katherine blinked before she realizing the hologram Ironhide must have reset up the gear when it came on daylight and was now watching the blips in the sky. She walked over to him ignoring his remark.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"They are only five hours away from reaching Earth's atmosphere," he answered.

Katherine slightly groaned as the need for the bathroom, hit her like a title wave. Ironhide sensing this, pointed over to the other side of the truck.

"You'll find a protective area on the other side where you can do your needs."

Katherine slightly growled but she couldn't argue with him. She ran over to the other side of the truck and did her business before rushing back over to him. Just as she returned, a plate was shoved into her face.

"Eat," he simply instructed.

She stared at the plate of eggs and toast and was dumbfounded. "Where the hell did you…" she suddenly wanted to slap herself for asking the question. "Never mind."

She walked over to the truck and ate her breakfast, sitting just inside the truck.

"Don't get any of that on my seats," Ironhide called from looking in the telescope again.

Katherine stuck her tongue out before getting an idea. She picked up her toast and with a smirk and was about to throw it on the seat, buttered side down.

"You better not," a voice whispered in her ear.

She yelped as Ironhide was now standing beside her, giving her death glares. He was amused of her being a little surprised by his sudden appearance. "I may have most of my consciousness housed in this hologram, but I do have senses and can still speak from my own form."

Katherine got over her shock and grumbled before taking the piece of toast she was about to slap on the seat and took a bite out of it. Satisfied, Ironhide strolled back over to the telescope. Just after nightfall, at the appointed time, Ironhide was able to see the meteors coming into view he quickly packed up the telescope and nearly threw it in the truck. If they were the Decepticons he was going to try his best to save the telescope. He greatly enjoyed looking through it throughout the day, but saving it would be the last resort. Both the hologram and Katherine were now standing at the truck, waiting.

Katherine watched in awe as two meteors passed right over ahead, slamming into the ground three miles from their location. Ironhide deactivated his hologram and began to scan the landing sight. With the two being right against the truck, Ironhide no longer needed his holoemitter. Katherine was nervous as hell, waiting to find out who the robots were.

"Excellent!" Ironhide yelled suddenly. "Katherine, get in!"

Without a second thought, Katherine got in, expecting to be getting the hell out of there. But to her surprise, Ironhide began driving towards the crash sight.

"Ironhide, what the hell are you doing?" she nearly snapped as she tried her best to stay in her seat as they drove over the rough terrain.

"They're Autobots!" he answered excitedly.

"Autobots! That's great," Katherine sighed in relief. They were the good guys. "What about the rest of the equipment?"

"We'll get it afterwards."

It only took Ironhide a few minutes to arrive at the crash sight. He quickly instructed for Katherine to get out as the two Transformers stayed completely still, as if they were still in the pods.

Ironhide then transformed when Katherine was a safe distance away from him.

"This is Ironhide, Weapons Specialist to Optimus Prime."

"Ironhide!"

Katherine heard a voice coming from one of the pods. She jumped back in alarm as the pods transformed fully into robots, being nearly as tall as Ironhide.

"Well it's been a long time," another voice said.

"It sure has," Ironhide smiled. "It's nice to see you Hound. Wheeljack."

"Hey who is the squirt?" the first one asked, crouching down to Katherine.

" Katherine, my charge. Katherine, meet Hound, our illusionist and Wheeljack, our engineer."

"I'm not a squirt," Katherine quivered. "Why do you look like just like regular robots? The others don't look like that?"

"Katherine, our bodies are originally in that form until we scan something and become what we scan and then they will become the vehicle and their armour will automatically change to accommodate the changes. And I have just the two vehicles you can scan into. Before coming here, I took the liberty of scanning two vehicles and saved it in my databanks in the off set chance you were Autobots."

"Download the scans to my system. I can then make a hologram of each where we can scan them into our system," Hound suggested.

Hound and Ironhide shook hands before Katherine watched to see two vehicles appear in a transparent hologram form. When the scans were saved into the databanks for the two new transformers, soon transformed, forming into a navy blue four-door Jeep Wrangler and the other was a black two-door Chevrolet Corvette. Seeing his friends now in Earth vehicles, Ironhide smiled and soon transformed.

"Let's go Katherine. Let's get the equipment and head back home."

Katherine smiled. "Now, that is something I can handle.

The drive back to the camp only took a matter of minutes. Wheeljack and Hound followed silently to the camp. They had no idea where they were going and wanted to make sure they weren't going to get lost. Earth was a very large planet compared to some they have visited in the past, but Earth was nothing like they had ever been on before.

Once Katherine was able to load up the truck, the three Transformers, with Katherine in Ironhide, began their trip back to the farm. They took the best possible speed to get there before dawn. Katherine sat quietly and listened as Ironhide informed the two of what had happened and how he became guardian to her.

"So that's why she's with you," Hound said over the comlink through the radio.

"But I have a question," answered Wheeljack. "What happened in Mission City happened months, so how come Katherine is still with you?"

Katherine snapped to attention. "Hey!" she snapped. "I'm not deaf you know! I'm right here."

Ironhide groaned. "Katherine, zip it! They are asking me the questions, not you. The answer to that question is simple. Her mate was killed by Starscream."

All color drained from Katherine's face as Ironhide then went into the details of her 'mate' and who he actually was. She was slightly upset of him informing his two friends of Charles…Beachcomber.

"Amazing," Hound gasped. "Beachcomber became a human and Skywarp is one too."

"Yes and we have to find that son of a bitch," Ironhide hissed.

"Someone's getting testy…" Hound commented.

"Hound, this is not the time," Wheeljack answered.

Wanting to change the subject, Ironhide began speaking about the holoemitters and how well them worked. Hound was quite impressed that his information on how to make a holoemitter made it to them. Two more would have to be now made, but that was minor. Wheeljack was looking forward to seeing what the human world had to offer. He loved learning new cultures.

It was near midnight when the small group arrived at the farm. Ironhide insisted for Katherine to get her brother, as there were still lights on. Not wanting to go, but went anyway, Katherine did as asked and got her brother. Before long, Captain Lennox was running out of the house with Katherine at his feet.

"Ironhide?"

"Captain, meet Hound and Wheeljack. Hound is our master illusionist and Wheeljack is our engineer."

"Welcome to Earth," Lennox smiled. "I'm Captain William Lennox. I see you already met my sister."

"Thank you," Hound said. "It's great to be here. Ironhide has already informed us in everything that has happened. About the All Spark and about Charles."

"I better radio Prime and let him know that you're here," Ironhide informed. "This is going to a nice reunion. And Katherine don't be surprised if you have to take another trip."

Katherine rolled her eyes and head. "With all this traveling around, it's a wonder I still have a job."

"Just go and see your cat," Ironhide mocked.

Katherine hurriedly left for the house. Lennox smiled as she opened Ironhide's door to remove the equipment. Lennox was delighted Autobots who landed and not Decepticons. And he was thankful his new telescope came back unscathed. His wife was beginning to ask too many questions as to why he would buy a telescope and then suddenly lend it to his sister without asking her first.


	15. Chap 15 Mobilizing

_Notes: Revised June/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 15 – Mobilizing

Right after Katherine disappeared into the house, Ironhide turned his attention to the captain. He knew he had to get his fellow comrades to Tranquility, but he really didn't want to leave his charge but also knew she needed sleep. She did have a job and he doubt she would enjoy another night of having to sleep in his cab. Just knowing that, the decision was made. Ironhide was going to take his comrades somewhere where they could relax but be back here in the morning for Katherine.

"Captain, I've contacted Optimus and he has informed me to keep Hound and Wheeljack here until tomorrow night. Do you know any places which could provide privacy for the three of us in our alt modes?"

"You could travel to the lighthouse," Lennox suggested. "No one goes up there and as you said, no one has been there in a very long time other you and Katherine."

"Inform Katherine I will be here to take her to work, but also inform your wife that two of my friends will be using your driveway for the time being."

Lennox nodded and watched as Ironhide pulled away, taking the lead for the other two vehicles, a jeep and a corvette. When the three Autobots were gone, he walked back inside, crawling into bed.

* * *

"Ummm…Ironhide?" The weapons specialist heard over his comlink. "Is it safe to travel at this velocity?"

"It's the dead of the night, you will hardly see any humans on the road at this time of night. And if you do come across any police, you'll quickly notice we can outrun them. I need to try my best to get back to Katherine before dawn. This is the fastest I've ever gone. And I don't usually take this speed."

"She's pretty," Wheeljack commented.

"She's got spunk," Ironhide answered. "She can be a real pain in the afterburner. We're almost there." Ironhide slowed to normal speed as he saw the old lighthouse come into view from his headlights. He soon stopped and transformed.

The other two Autobots followed suit. "Ironhide, why did you bring us here?" Wheeljack asked.

"So we may speak in our normal mode and wouldn't have to worry about the humans. Mrs. Lennox has no idea of our existence yet. Only Captain Lennox and his sister, Katherine know."

"So Beachcomber became a human?" asked Hound. "Amazing."

"As did Skywarp, which means he's somewhere here on Earth as well. He would be human by now too, but younger than Charles."

"How much younger?"

Ironhide turned to his engineer friend. "No clue. Beachcomber wasn't able to keep track of the Decepticon after he became fully human. The last he knew Skywarp was just beginning to revert but it was taking him longer to human stature."

"So we have a mission on our hands to find a humanized Skywarp?" asked Hound.

"I'm not really sure," Ironhide stated. "Starscream, Barricade and Frenzy are missing. And we're not sure if they are still on Earth or have left for Cybertron. Personally I think they are here. For a short time, we all thought Frenzy was killed but there have been no evidence to back up that theory."

"So how do we get to Tranquility?" Wheeljack asked.

"We'll stay here a few days so Katherine can do her job. She's a news reporter. We've been doing a lot of off the record assignments and she needs to keep up on doing her job. Of course I've been helping her on that. When we're doing something else, I'm checking up on any kind of news and making a report about it and when she finally does go into work, she has something to give her boss, who I don't like."

"What would be wrong with her boss?"

"I'm not sure. The man has been quite distant lately and very nervous. The few times I've gone into the office, I've noticed his heart rate jumps a few levels. He's nervous about something, but what?"

"Do you think perhaps Barricade has gotten to him?"

"I sure as hell hope not. If the Decepticons were to learn Katherine is the sister to the Captain who lead the task force in Mission City and of course the dumping of the body parts of Megatron and the other Decepticons, she would be at risk."

"Not good," Hound agreed. "Through Katherine, they could get the whereabouts of Megatron's burial."

"So we'll stay here for a few days and then head towards Tranquility?"

Ironhide turned the illusionist. "Affirmative. I just hope Katherine will cooperate when we go. She will need to go with us. I will not leave her alone if Barricade is running loose and I think he is and as much as I hate the idea, I think he's somehow got to her boss. But I wonder if he knows I'm here."

"We'll find out eventually," Wheeljack said. "Why don't we head back to that house and seek some rest. Our journey was long."

"While we rest," Hound said. "You can work on perfecting you hologram. I already can make a solid hologram of anything."

"That's a good idea. This way we can also get used to our new alt forms."

Ironhide groaned before transforming. Once his two friends were transformed he took up the lead of heading back to the Lennox Farm house.

* * *

As Katherine headed outside, she saw three vehicles sitting in the driveway, so what had happened last night was not a dream. She did witness two meteors hit the ground in the desert and they were Autobots. She lifted herself into Ironhide.

"So what's your plan?" she asked.

"Hound and Wheeljack will stick around here for a few days and then we'll be going to Tranquility. You'll be coming too."

Ironhide could sense her displeasure at that but he didn't care. He had to protect her first and if that meant she had to quit her job, then that was what it meant. He hoped she wouldn't but he had to be a solider first. "Perhaps you can find a story in Tranquility."

"We'll find out," Katherine said, exasperated. "Let's just get to work."

Ironhide revved up the engine, pulling away, allowing his charge to be able to get to work. Once she was at work, she made her way up to the office. She was dreading what her boss was going to say but thanks to Ironhide's sneaky handy work, she had three articles. One dealt on a family who had lost their home, had fire insurance but the insurance company would not allow the family to have their money and they now were fighting it in court to get their insurance money. And the family even worked for the government. The second one was on a group of protestors protesting against tearing down a small park to build an office building. The third was a car accident of killing six people. One of the drivers was drunk. As she walked in, everything went quiet.

"Well look who decided to show up after three days," someone mocked.

"I've been out getting a story, how about you?" Katherine snapped. "In fact I got three."

She walked away and opened up the door of her boss' office. To her surprise there was a man standing near Johnny. The man looked very mysterious. He had been glaring at Johnny but the second she walked into the room he looked at her. She noted his eyes had a red tinge to them and were showing the look of surprise. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," she apologized.

"Katherine," Johnny greeted. "Where have you been?"

Katherine walked over to the desk, trying her best to ignore the man who watched her with much intent. "I'm really sorry for that. But I have been very busy. Busy in getting you three awesome stories."

"Oh?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Katherine pulled out the three stories, resting them on the desk. "You'll see some great work here as I reported on a house fire, a protest and a car accident."

Johnny picked up the reports and quickly skimmed through them. He smiled as he went through. "Katherine, this is some pieces of good work here."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled. She was now getting nervous at the man who stared at her.

"Here's a story I want you to do," he said and handed her a sheet with a new assignment out. "I want this on my desk by the end of the day."

Katherine took the piece of paper and walked out, nearly shaking. The man who watched her was seriously creeping her out. She quickly made her way to the elevator, ignoring the people who were staring at her. She wanted to get off that floor quick. The man in Johnny's office really frightened her. Once she got to the underground garage, she quickly made her way to Ironhide.

Ironhide saw her coming and he was surprised to see her so soon. It didn't take her long to climb in and lean her head against the steering wheel, shaking.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" he quickly asked with concern.

"There's a man in Johnny's office and he gave me the creeps. His eyes wouldn't leave me. I hadn't had a guy look at me like that for a long time and the last time it happened, Charles…Beachcomber kicked his ass for looking at me like that."

"What did he look like?" The question was meant for more concern but it came out more in a demand.

"He had a mysterious look about him and his eyes," she shivered, lifting her head, "gave a haunting look of redish or something. Unless it was the lighting."

"Barricade!" Ironhide blurted. He quickly did a scan of the parking lot and then the streets to see if his assumption was right. He jolted when once his scan was completed. "Damnit! He's here!"

"Who? Barricade?"

"Yes. He's found you. Damn, we're going to need to move things ahead of schedule. We're going to have to leave."

"Leave? We can't leave."

"We have to leave!"

"No!"

"Katherine!" Ironhide's hologram appeared and grabbed her shoulders. "Barricade is very dangerous. How would you feel if he found your niece?"

Katherine gasped in shock. "He can't go after Annebelle."

"Well he will, if he can't get to you. We got to get out of here now!" The hologram vanished and revved his engine up. He had to think a way out of the city without being detected. Katherine didn't have a chance to say anything as the truck pulled out and left. He took the back exit of the garage and came out onto a deserted street. He soon made his way around the streets getting to a road leading to the farm.

Once getting to the farm, Lennox was just leaving his home to head to his base. Seeing the Topkick, he rushed over. "Ironhide what's wrong? You two weren't due back until supper time."

"There's been a change for plans. Barricade has found Katherine. I have to get her out of here and leave tonight."

"I can't leave!" Katherine blurted. "I won't leave." She climbed out of the truck and stomped towards the house.

"Are you sure?" Wheeljack asked.

"There is no mistaking Barricades marked cruiser. He somehow coward out of the fight in Mission City and went into hiding. Just like Starscream fled the scene as well when we started to get the upper hand."

"Cowards," Hound said.

"You want to leave tonight?" asked Lennox.

"Yes. Katherine is coming with me too. She's endanger and the longer she stays here; your family is as well. The sooner we get her out of here, the sooner your wife and daughter will be safe."

Lennox turned away from the truck and ran inside to his sister's room. "Katherine you have to go."

"I will not go!"

"Katherine," he stated firmly. "Ironhide says Annabelle and Sarah could be endanger if you stay."

Katherine flopped on the bed. "I can't go," she said sadly. "I can't just leave behind my new job and you guys. My life is jus beginning to get back on track and he wants to rip it away. "

"I know you are," Lennox agreed. "And I'm proud that you are. You lost so much and it was at the hand of the Decepticons. But Ironhide is doing everything in his power to keep you safe."

"The Autobots played a part too," she snapped. "They too destroyed parts of the city."

"Only to try and stop the Decepticons. The Decepticons were the ones who started the assault. It's also partially my fault."

"Your fault? How is that it's your fault?" Katherine stopped and looked at her brother.

"Katie, I was the one who suggest Mission City. I had no idea the Decepticons would start a firefight the moment they reached the city. I had no idea how strong the Decepticons are. No one knew but the Autobots and they were trying to stop them. I watched first hand how ruthless they can be and they take no prisoners. I'm sure if given the chance, they would love to enslave the human race."

"But I don't want to go!" she fused with anger.

Lennox wasn't getting through to her and he knew it. He marched up to her. "Katherine Lennox!" He grabbed her shoulders. "For the safety of my family, I will allow Ironhide take you kicking and screaming if I have to."

"You wouldn't," she whispered suddenly. Sometimes she could fear her brother, as he was a military officer.

"I can and I will if you push me any further." He lowered his tone. "I love you Katie, I trust the Autobots to watch out over for you. I am forbidden to speak of this, but there is something I have I'm sure the Decepticons want, which means I have to keep my family safe. I may even have to send my family away to protect them from me. Now, please go. If what Ironhide says is true, you will be safer with him. I'll have your things sent to you and personally deliver it myself."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She launched onto her brother and hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. She had a feeling everyone was right and she had to leave. She just needed some convincing on what was happening was real and not just a dream, but she knew that wasn't the case.

She turned away from her brother to see the hologram of her guardian at the door. With a glare at the hologram, she then turned to look out the window. Lennox turned to see Ironhide's hologram. He excused himself from the room, letting the two talk. Moments later, Katherine could see her brother taking his family outback to the stables.

"Get packing," Ironhide demanded.

"You are no my boss," she snapped back, wiping her tears.

Ironhide ignored her remark. "I heard everything your brother just said. I will drag you out if I have to, kicking and screaming if need be. I've already informed Optimus and he wants us back immediately."

"You don't understand a fucking thing do you," she snapped. "This will be the second time I'm going to have to start over again. So why don't you back the hell off for five minutes and let me adjust to this. Don't give me the shit of 'you know what's at stake'. I don't completely know but I have an idea. You weren't the one in the office, being stared at by a creepy man who seemed to be undressing me with his eyes. It's very unnerving with that. I am a woman not a tool that can be tossed around like a rag doll."

Ironhide walked further into the room, his hard eyes settling on her pissed off ones. "You are not a tool," he admitted. "Yes, sometimes you know how to piss me off. But you are a very strong willed woman. And out of the women I have met since coming here you are one I highly respect. I respect your views, your values and most of all I respect you are smart."

Any more words Katherine was going to say next was lost to her at Ironhide's words of perception. She was going to grumble at him further. She watched as the distance between the two lessened, until he was close enough to place his hands on her.

"Kathrine," he said in a quiet tone. "I'm asking, not as warrior to the Autobots, not as your guardian, but as your friend, please don't fight with me on this one. I'm asking you to please come with me. We need you. I need you. If it weren't for you, we would not have known about Hound and Wheeljack's arrival. Without you, I would not have learnt to ride a horse or even learn why humans like to do nothing at times when they are resting."

She was now flabbergasted. The robot never really said anything nice to her before and he was actually, for once, not calling a horse a beast but it's proper name. She felt liking melting in his arms, but she forced it down. "On one condition."

"Name it," he answered.

"I bring my cat."

Ironhide blinked and was about to retort when he saw the look in her eyes. She was meaning business. And if it meant she would go willingly, they he guessed he would have to suffer as well. He turned his head. "Fine. The cat can go as well."

Katherine smiled. On a quick reflex she reached up and kissed the hologram's cheek before running down stairs, to get her cat. The weapons specialist remained where he stood shocked. His fingers came up and brushed where her lips touched the cheek. When she came back in the room, he was still standing where she left him.

She smirked as she finally made the robot speechless. Ignoring the stunned hologram, she grabbed a suitcase and packed as much things as she could. When she was done, she looked around her room and sighed, tears falling.

"I really don't want to go," she whimpered.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "I know," Ironhide stated. "But there are times when one has to sacrifice something in order to get ahead. Come, the others are waiting."

With a nod and a heavy heart, She turned away and grabbed her cat. She made her way downstairs, going straight out the front door, to the Topkick. The truck jolted at the feel of fur touching his seats when she pushed the cat in the cab. With everything that happened, she never had the chance to buy a cat cage. She went back inside for a moment and grabbed the full bag of cat food and kitty litter. When she was finally in the truck when she saw the disapproving look of Ironhide's hologram in the driver's seat.

She smirked at him. "You said I could and don't give that glare either."

Ironhide groaned as he soon pulled away with the jeep and sports car behind him. The three Autobots had to travel at normal speed until it got dark. While driving, the three Autobots kept their sensors pealed to any activity that may be following them. They could not pick up any police cruisers on their scanners, but that didn't mean anything. Barricade was resourceful and conniving.

As they drove, Katherine plugged her laptop into Ironhide's CPU and was doing a search. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for. Her search led her to Hawaii once again. And it reminded her of her boss who said his wife was in Hawaii at the same moment her brother was stationed there. She began to get a sinking feeling about the island. Ironhide was able to sense her apprehension, but remained quiet. He was able to see everything she could. When it began to get dark and the Autobots were able to pick up a little more speed, Katherine stumbled into recent news event that left her shaking.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked as he felt her tremble.

"Ironhide," she said, slightly scared. "Maybe you should look at this yourself."

Without a second thought, he downloaded whatever she was looking at into his computer and studied the stuff himself. "Oh shit!" he finally said after several minutes. "Optimus needs to know this. Ironhide to Optimus Prime, come in Prime."

_"Go ahead, Ironhide."_

"Optimus, sir. You're not going to like this. Katherine has just found there was two meteors that crashed in Hawaii the same night Hound and Wheeljack landed."

_"Decepticons!"_ the voice hissed.

"I can't be sure sir," Ironhide continued. "But it sure sounds that way."

_"Are you on your way?"_

"Yes sir, ETA four hours, we are picking up the pace now as it's getting darker. Katherine is with me and so is Wheeljack and Hound."

_"I'll see you when you get here. Prime out."_

* * *

With an abrupt turn, he looked at the two warriors who entered his compound. He looked them over before realizing who they were. He smiled evilly. He had been expecting them for a while now and was beginning to wonder if they had crashed on the mainland of the US, but now he saw wrong. And if his men were with him that meant two new Autobots had landed as well.

"Welcome to Earth," he hissed out in his native language. "This planet has many languages but there is one called the common tongue and it's called English. Be sure to learn it before engaging the Autobots."

"Yes sir," they answered in their native language

"It is nice to see again, Thundercracker. Brother," Starscream said. "I'm surprised Skywarp isn't here. I wish I knew where he was."

"I believe Skywarp is here on the planet," Thundercracker answered. "I have been able to get him on sensors, but it's very small."

"Perhaps Skywarp suffered the same consequence as that Autobot Beachcomber did."

"Consequences?" the second robot asked.

Starscream glared at him. "Somehow, Thrust, the All spark had turned Beachcomber into a human. I exterminated his life when I learnt of this information. But I fear one of the Autobot's charges knew him as the human and therefore knows much about why he was human. We need to find her and through her we will find Skywarp."

"Where is Barricade and Frenzy?" Thrust asked.

"Stupid fools. They had gone to the mainland to search for a human woman who is suspected on being protected by Ironhide. I have no idea what his reasons are for. I specifically told him not to pursue the matter, but I doubt he listened."

"You know Barricade," Thundercracker smiled.

Starscream hissed at his brother before taking a really good look at him. "I see you copied the design I'm using. Raptor F22." He looked at Thrust to see he was an F18.

"I think it is time for us to leave this land to join Barricade and Frenzy," Thrust suggested. "What if by the off set chance, the human Barricade is after is the same one you are after."

Starscream felt like backhanding his warrior, but stopped himself. He turned away and thought for a moment. "Perhaps Thrust," he said in English. "You are right. Perhaps she is what we are looking for. And with her out of the way, we can dispose of the other humans who dumped Megatron somewhere and then the tyrant will never come back."

Thundercracker and Thrust looked at each other as Starscream use the human language. They could not understand what the seeker was saying, but they quickly were determined to learn. Within several minutes the two were able to patch into the Internet and look the Earth's languages.

"What's our next move?" Thundercracker asked in English.

Starscream turned. "You learn quickly. Good. We move out now. We'll head to the mainland."

* * *

Barricade was angry. Katherine seen him and he was sure she went running to Ironhide about it. He had nearly lost his temper at the boss of the Newspaper but it wasn't the man's fault of course, but he wasn't going to let the man know that. When the young woman left the office, he tried his best to follow her without so much as saying anything to the boss, but he was too late. Ironhide was gone. He looked at the front entrance for the Autobot but the Autobot never emerged. He even went into the underground parking to find the Autobot wasn't there either. It didn't take a genius to know the Autobot had snuck out the back through the emergency back exit. Barricade soon found himself on the deserted street, but it was too late, Ironhide was long gone. But according to the tire treads, he was only there just moments ago.

"Barricade," Frenzy said. "What if the Autobot is taking her to Tranquility. That is where the other Autobots are hiding."

Barricade stopped. "Perhaps you're right. She did see me and I'm sure Ironhide would have told her about me by now. That persistent, annoying Autobot. He keeps eluding my every plan and he didn't even know I was here until now, that I'm sure."

"And with you wanting her to revive Megatron, it does make it difficult in getting to her. The Autobots may know this. I have been thinking we may not need her to get Megatron from the ocean. Perhaps if we find Captain Lennox, he could tell us."

"I've already said this once. I want her! She will be the key to all our plans. And with me posing that day when she and the Autobot had that car accident, helped me immensely. I was able to find out her name and from there where she worked. Of course at that time I had no idea it was Ironhide who was with her, but I have no doubt in my mind it was him."

"Yes she was very brave in rescuing the human from her car when that drunk driver slammed into her."

Barricade would have smiled if he were in his normal form. "That was amazing, watching from a distance. It was quite amusing watching the two cars collide. Humans are so fragile but yet so stupid. You would think they would value lives better but they don't and that's what is so amusing about it."

Frenzy laughed. "Yes it was amazing."

"Let's head to Tranquility to see if you're right on the Autobot's destination."

Barricade kicked into high gear and soon found his way on the highway making his way to the Tranquility. Unknown to him he was going to be in the town before the one he was looking for would be. Being a police cruiser he was able to get around better. But of course he didn't care about speed as no real police officer could catch him.


	16. Chap 16 Back Together

_Notes: Revised June/11. Reposted June 30/11_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 16 - Back Together

Katherine was exhausted as Ironhide pulled into the junkyard of Tranquility. During the entire trip, the communications between the three Autobots were opened and she could hear everything they were talking about. Wheeljack and Hound jabbered on at how nice the planet looked. Wheeljack was particularly interested in the junkyard when he saw it. She would have chuckled at Ironhide, but was too tired. The Autobot was annoyed enough he turned off his comlink when they arrived and groaned in annoyance. Persia was curled up asleep in the driver's seat. The second the Autobot stopped, she knew she had to get out and get her things to allow the robot to transform.

She first took her belongings out and set them a good distance away so they wouldn't get damaged and then returned fro the cat. She knew he was disapproving of her not removing the furball, but she didn't care.

"Don't even say it," she said tiredly, when she went back for the cat. "I moved my things so you and your friends won't destroy my stuff. Now I will take Persia and you can be happy."

She pulled Persia out and walked away, not bothering to look and see Ironhide Transform. The other two Autobots also transformed, following Ironhide's lead. Seeing where she was, Ironhide leaned down, allowing Katherine to sit in his hand. With a tired shrug, she took the invitation. With her things and Persia, in Ironhide's hand, the small group continued on foot to the back of the junkyard.

"What's a crackin?" asked Jazz; when Wheeljack and Hound were close enough.

Both mechs smiled, greeting their friend. Once their greetings were done, they looked past Jazz to see their leader.

"Commander Wheeljack," Wheeljack saluted. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Commander Hound," Hound also saluted. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease men," Optimus nodded. "Thank you for coming. You won't see Bumblebee until tomorrow as he is with his charge, Sam."

"So it is true the All Spark was located?" Hound asked.

"Found and destroyed," Jazz answered as Ironhide placed Katherine back on the ground. "Sam accidentally stumbled across it which was the same location as Megatron."

"And it's my fault that it happened."

The two new warriors looked down to see a human male now standing beside Katherine. Wheeljack looked at him. "And you are?"

"Simmons," Simmons answered. "I was part of a secret group called Sector 7. But it's been dismantled."

Ironhide frowned. "Well I wonder why. You nearly killed Bumblebee from doing your tests. You are just lucky Optimus has use for you."

"Ironhide," Optimus warned.

"Sorry, sir." Ironhide looked further at Simmons. "Didn't you leave?"

"I was requested back. I just arrived here not that long ago myself."

"Is there any place for me to crash," Katherine said. "I am completely exhausted."

Simmons looked at Katherine, who was still holding her cat. He picked up her bags. "Follow me. Since you were here last, I've been able to spruce up that shelter a bit." The two humans walked away.

Ironhide felt a little relieved but at the same time not. He got so used to Katherine that in a way he hated to have her leave his sight. Yeah when they were at the farm, it was different, but he could see the bedroom she was lying in and even sometimes would transform and peek in to make sure she was ok. But this time he couldn't. As the structure was on the ground and the Autobots couldn't really get too close to because of the junk. He could activate his hologram, but Ironhide really wanted to stretch his gears.

* * *

Being in Tranquility, it seemed like nothing changed. Barricade even felt more at home being in Tranquility. Once getting to the town, he started slowly making his way around the town, trying to find out where the Autobots were hiding. He had no plans to attack quite just yet. He wouldn't stand a chance. Not with Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet.

"Any luck?" Barricade asked Frenzy.

"None," the little Transformer said.

Though he had got hit with his own weapon back when he was trying to stop the humans from contacting the Army back with the battle at Mission City, he was grateful he was able to survive. Everyone thought he had died. He pretended to be dead and when he was supposed to be buried, he was able to sneak out by becoming an Ipod player. From there he was able to get back to Barricade who had escaped the battle when it first started. With Barricade's help, Frenzy was able to get most of his body back and now he was able to transform into a little stereo again. And up until things had calmed down, he had stayed with Starscream.

"This is frustrating," Barricade growled out. "I'm sure they have made it by now. Ironhide is more to abide by human rules and I predicted his calculating arrival should be about now."

"Wait! I got something," Frenzy said. Frenzy hacked into the camera system of the Police scanner system. The scanner was just inside the town perimeter, checking in on which cars are speeding their way and which ones weren't. Frenzy used the camera to take a snap shot of the on coming vehicles that entered Tranquility town limits. With the photo, Frenzy brought it up on Barricade's systems.

"The photo is too far," Barricade gave a sigh of annoyance.

Frenzy zoomed in on the photo then fixed up the pixels to see more clearly. The front vehicle was a black truck with someone sitting in the passenger seat. The picture zoomed in again and once the pixels cleared there was a clear image of who was inside.

"She's here!" Barricaded sounded pleased. In the zoomed photo, he could clearly see Katherine Lennox and she was looking very sleepy. "That's got to be Ironhide. So they now have arrived. Too bad we couldn't follow them to their base, but it would be too dangerous."

"I agree. We can always go the Witwicky residence and quietly wait from a distance. I'm sure Bumblebee is there and from there we can follow him back to their base," Frenzy suggested.

Barricade shifted into gear, and abiding by human laws, to not draw attention to himself, he drove off towards the Witwicky's. Once close enough, Barricade stopped. He couldn't make his presence known to Bumblebee. As dawn approached, Barricade got ready. He was going to follow the Autobot anyway he could. Barricade had to wait a few hours after daybreak before Bumblebee left the residence of the Witwicky's. In a good distance away, Barricade followed and saw that the car had stopped at another house and picked up a woman.

Barricade recognized the woman as the one who was with Ladiesman217 during the battle from months ago. Once she was in the car, the car then headed down towards the exterior end of town. Frenzy was able to pin point the location the Autobot was going.

"According to the map, this road leads," Frenzy started. "To the junkyard."

"So the Autobots have set up a base in the junkyard," Barricade mused. "Good. A convenient place to hide… right in plain sight. Frenzy once we're close enough, you'll jump out and find everything you can about what they're doing. I will swing by later to retrieve you."

Frenzy nodded and waited until they were close enough to the junkyard before jumping out. The police cruiser then turned himself around, headed off in another direction to not be detected. He stopped a couple miles away and waited.

* * *

Just after Bumblebee and Sam picked up Mikeala, Optimus sent them a message saying Katherine and Simmons were back. Mikeala thought it would be best to stop at a coffee shop and get breakfast for the two adults. Upon arriving at the junkyard, Bumblebee gave a cheerful as he saw two old friends.

"Wheeljack! Hound!"

The two Autobots turned to the yellow Camaro. "Bumblebee," they both greeted. They each gave Bee a high five.

Hound looked at the ground to see the humans. "And you must be Sam and Mikeala. It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Sam smiled. "Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you Sam," Wheeljack said. "Ironhide is here too and Optimus has been waiting for you to arrive."

"Let's go," Bumblebee said.

The three Autobots and two teens continued walking until they were in front of Optimus. Sam and Mikeala ran over to Simmons and Katherine each with a hot coffee and some breakfast. The adults thanked the teens and waited for what Optimus had to say.

"Now that everyone is here," Optimus began. "Let me say welcome to our newest additions to the team. But the celebrations are going to have to wait. Last night while Ironhide was on his way here, Katherine picked up some disturbing news. It would appear two Decepticons also arrived on Earth but in Hawaii. I am presuming that has been their base of operations. But I doubt they will stay there for much longer."

"More Decepticons?" Jazz questioned. "That would mean the ones that are on still on Earth…"

"Are mobilizing," Ironhide finished. "Barricade has been following Katherine and I bet he has her boss in some sort of blackmail."

"With this new information," Optimus continued. "I want us all now to stay together. Same goes for you as well Ironhide. We can not afford to remain in separate cities any longer."

Katherine snorted as she took a sip of her coffee. "Thought so."

"Bumblebee, you will remain as Sam's guardian. But I'm going to designate a bodyguard for you. Same as for you, Ironhide, you will remain Katherine's guardian and will have someone as your backup. We will also need to find a more suitable place to call home. The junkyard is too opened. And I fear the Decepticons will attack this place."

"We're sitting ducks here," Jazz added.

"Oh just lovely," Katherine mumbled.

"Ironhide," Ratchet spoke. "Why would Barricade be following Katherine?"

"I have no idea," Ironhide said. "But it's possible because of Captain Lennox. And I want to protect him and his family. They don't deserve to be in our fight, not when they are innocent bystanders. Katherine already has brought her stuff and her cat. All we need to do now is find her a place to stay."

"If Katherine agrees," Mikeala said as she looked at the woman. "She could stay with me. I have been getting shit from the government about living alone when I'm not supposed to."

"What about your Dad?" Sam asked.

Mikeala rolled her eyes again. "Dad was released but then was caught with a stolen car. At least my record has been wiped out."

"Can't humans learn from the first mistakes?" Jazz asked.

"Trust me," Katherine snorted again. "Many humans do not learn from the first mistakes. If they did the humans wouldn't keep fighting each other nor would we have criminals."

"Wheeljack. Hound," Optimus continued. "You two will be backup for Bumblebee and Ironhide. Sam, it might be best if your parents were to learn of our existence."

"But Optimus," Sam protested. "You've seen how my parents can be like. They are totally…"

"Twenty marbles shy of having all their marbles…" Jazz ventured, finishing Sam's statement.

The two new Autobots looked at their second in command with a quizable face.

Mikeala looked at the two confused Autobots. "He means his parents are odd for humans. You'll be surprised what humans actually do or even act."

"I see," Hound said, not completely sure he actually understood.

Optimus gave Jazz a slight disapproving look. "They are your parents Sam and they deserve to know of us. It could come down to us having to protect them."

"Optimus, you have an idea how hard that will be for me?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps, but you could always take Simmons, Mikeala and Katherine," Optimus suggested. "And if they need further proof, Bumblebee could always transform."

"Optimus," Hound spoke. "Any thoughts on to where you want our base to be?"

"No," Optimus shook his head. "I am open for suggestions."

"Optimus," Mikeala said. At the sound of her voice she saw him look down at her. "Perhaps Sam and I can help with that. We both were raised here. There is an underground shelter that was built back in the 1950s."

"Oh that's right," Sam agreed as he looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah the bunker was built in case of a nuclear war back in the day, but it never happened."

"What did they do with the bunker?" Ratchet asked.

"It was abandoned when the nuclear war never happened," Sam answered. "We could go check it out."

Katherine set her coffee down and got up and walked over to Sam. "There's just one little problem to that idea. These guys are huge; I doubt they could …" Katherine stopped. She turned away and began to think. Everyone was giving her an odd look. They saw her lips were moving but nothing was coming out.

"Katherine?" Ironhide inquired. "You think of something?"

Katherine looked up at her guardian, realizing she was walking around in circles. She gave a slight blush as she noted she was babbling, which was something she would often do when an idea came to mind. "Sorry," she said bashfully. "I was about to say that you Autobots wouldn't be able to fit inside but then I realized there has to be something they would have had to use to make the bunker."

"Explain," Jazz said.

"Well the bunker would have been made by metal that nuclear warheads wouldn't be able to penetrate. Therefore there would have been a way to get underground to get the metal through without making the public panic."

"You're right," Simmons said as he walked up to her. "And it was Sector Seven who had the bunkers built in the first place."

"What?" Sam blinked. "Really?"

"If Sector Seven were ones who built the bunkers," Katherine said. "Then that means Charles would have also worked on the project as well."

"That's possible."

Everyone was looking at Simmons and Katherine with confusion.

"So if we can find where the bunker starts," Katherine said. "Perhaps the Autobots could fit. Charles was an Autobot, he could have made the bunkers built for Transformer size."

"That's very possible too," Simmons agreed again. "Some bunkers were built large enough to fit everyone while others were built more compact."

"Be right back." Katherine turned away from everyone and ran off. She returned a few minutes later with her laptop. "Ironhide Transform."

"What? Why?" Ironhide grumbled.

"Because you huge lug," she insulted. "I want to plug my machine in and there is no wireless connection out here. So I want to use your connection."

Ironhide puffed out an aggravated sigh before transforming into the Topkick. Katherine opened the passenger door and plugged her machine in where the cigarette lighter plug was. Once her laptop was opened, she had the web browser opened. She started her search.

"I'm going to pull up the blue print records for Tranquility," she said as she was doing it, letting everyone know what she was doing. "And there should be where the bunker is located and how to get in."

Jazz looked at Optimus as she searched. "I guess it works to have a news reporter on our side. She's good at searches, so I'm sure she could find something."

Optimus nodded and quietly waited.

With Ironhide's help she was able to patching into the city's records. It took several more minutes for her to bring up what she wanted.

"Ah ha," she blurted finally. "Found you."

"What did you find?" Jazz asked.

"If I'm reading the plans correctly. I may have found the perfect place for you guys to hide in. There's a small military base and on the base there is an old building. From the looks of this building, the bunker entrance is directly below and it looks like it will be large enough to fit you guys."

"Optimus, though," Mikeala said. "Is the tallest Autobot. Would he be able to fit?"

"Yes," Katherine answered as she looked at the teen. "I accounted for the size of each Autobot." Katherine stepped out of the Topkick.

"Optimus." She walked over to him. "I'm sure there will be more of your friends who will come. I was wondering are you the tallest out of all the Autobots or are there some taller?"

"There are some who are taller," he answered. "But not many. Majority of the Autobots are either my size or smaller."

Katherine nodded. She turned to the teens. "So did you guys want to check this out to be sure? The sooner the Autobots can have a hideout, the sooner I can get back to my life."

"So that's why you're cooperating," Ironhide huffed. "I was wondering what was on your mind."

"Sure why not," Mikeala said. "Sam what about you?"

"I'm game." Sam turned to the Bumblebee. "How about you? You up for a base hunt?"

Sam didn't have to get a verbal answer as the Autobot transformed into the Camaro. Mikeala smiled and looked at Sam.

"I don't think he needed to be asked twice."

Katherine smiled. She went to Ironhide, buckled her laptop, but kept it turned on and plugged in. She wanted to belt it in so it didn't bounce everyone and Ironhide can get the directions from the machine. She jumped into the driver's side.

"Let's go Ironhide," Katherine said.

With a slight groan the Autobot took up the lead towards the old military base and Bumblebee was right behind him. The two Autobots travelled to the far end of the town, opposite to where they were. There now wasn't much to the old military base as it had been sold in many pieces and now apartment complexes were all around. There was one building that stood out from the others.

A gate was all around the building with a barbed wire all around the top to prevent people from climbing over. Large pieces of plywood were around the inside of the windows. On the outside of the windows were bars.

Ironhide activated a small little laser gun from his headlight.

"Wait Ironhide!" Katherine called to him. "If you slice through the fence then there is no way to fix it. Activate your hologram and grab your holoemitter."

Ironhide didn't get a chance to snap back at her as she jumped out and walked over to the locked fence. Within several seconds, Ironhide's hologram was directly beside her.

"I am not your keeper to command," he growled.

Katherine nearly smirked. For once the shoe was on the other foot for aggravation. "Oh don't get your tailpipe in a twist. I was only suggesting it would be safer if we got in there as quietly as possible. It is broad daylight."

Katherine looked at the lock for several moments, studying it. "Ironhide you have any skills of disabling the lock without disturbing the lock so it could be locked again?"

"Why don't we just melt the lock and when we're finished, I can fuse the fence together so no one will be able to open the fence unless it's us."

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Stand back and hold this." He pulled off his holoemitter and hand it to her.

Once it was out of his hand, the hologram disappeared. Ironhide, in vehicle mode, moved forward. "Now move Katherine and I'll be sure to only hit the lock. Besides that lock is fused in rust, you would never get it unlock."

Katherine took a step back. When she was far enough away, a single laser shot was fired. She jerked as a spark emitted from the lock. Once it stopped sparking, she could see the lock was snapped in two and the fence was still quite in tact. She walked over and pushed the fence open. She had to push at it to move and when it was moved far enough, Ironhide moved forward, allowing Bumblebee to move as well.

After the two Autobots were on the other side of the fence, Katherine figured it would be best to close the fence. As soon as she had it closed, she ran over to the Autobots to see Sam and Mikeala were working on trying to open the garage door to what was once a military vehicle hanger.

Katherine could see Ironhide had his hologram activated again. She went over to him and placed the holoemitter on the wrist so the hologram could move freely. Ironhide thanked her with a nod then moved over to assist the teens to try and get the hanger door. Seeing what his friends were doing, Bumblebee did the same.

Between the humans and holograms, the door finally opened. With the door now opened, the two holograms dropped their holoemitters and disappeared. Katherine ran over and picked up the devices then stepped out of the way to allow the two vehicles to drive inside.

Inside, Sam could see a lever that would close the garage door. It took him several minutes to get the lever to move to close the door, pitching the room in pure darkness until the Autobots flashed on their headlights. Katherine tossed Bumblebee's holoemitter into his opened window.

"So what now?" Mikeala asked.

Katherine walked over on the other side of Ironhide and opened the passenger door, tossing his holoemitter into the driver's seat. Using Ironhide's power, she began to use her laptop as a scanner to try and learn where the hatch was to open for the underground. She could feel the presence of Ironhide's hologram directly behind her, watching as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"What do you think?" she asked Ironhide.

"My sensors are picking up a crease in the floor," he answered from behind her. "So there must be something to open up the hatchway to the underground bunker."

"I agree," Katherine nodded. "But what?"

Ironhide turned away from Katherine for a moment and looked at the teens. "Check around. There should be a lever or something to open the doorway to the underground shelter." He turned back to Katherine.

He leaned close to her ear. "What's the big idea of insulting me?"

She could feel the holographic breath going down her neck. "Why not?" she asked. "You're always the one to get me mad, so fair is fair."

Ironhide opened his mouth to retort something but Sam's voice interrupted him.

"I think I found something!" Sam yelled from the far corner. "Bumblebee, give me a light."

Ironhide looked up to see the Camaro turn to face Sam shining the headlights to him. He watched as Sam studied the thing he was looking at for a few minutes. It looked like gearshift from a car, but longer. Sam pulled the lever. The whole floor suddenly shook. There was also a slight hissing sound, sounding like compressed air.

Katherine would have fallen to the floor, if Ironhide did not catch her and pulled her close to him. However Sam and Mikeala both crumbled to the floor. The hissing grew louder as the floor started to sink.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled over the hissing.

"Sam!" Mikeala yelled. "The floor is moving."

"The floor must be an elevator to the bunker below," Ironhide said in Katherine's ear as he held her close to him, trapping her between his real frame and holographic one.

For several minutes the floor shook and sank below the surface. The hissing sound was compressed air being released from sitting for 50 or more years. Finally the floor stopped shaking. But everyone was still reeling over the moving floor and didn't want to move yet. Mikeala crawled over to Sam and hugged him. Bumblebee could sense they were far enough underground that he transformed so he could get his bearings. He could see the entire floor of the garage was the elevator, taking them underground.

Katherine looked at Ironhide. "It stopped," she whispered.

Ironhide nodded. He relaxed his grip from around Katherine's waist and looked up away from her. He had sensed Bumblebee transformed.

"Is everyone ok?" Ironhide yelled and could hear his voice echo.

"Affirmative," Bumblebee answered. "This is quite the bunker. It is large enough for us to transform and walk freely."

Ironhide removed his holoemitter and looked at Katherine. "Can you please move your laptop?"

She looked at him as he removed his arm completely from her. She nodded and turned to grab her laptop, then pulled herself away from the transformer as the hologram disappeared. When she was far enough away, Ironhide transformed. The two Transformers walked around for a bit, checking the place out.

"Well guys I think we just found ourselves a base," Ironhide stated. "Bumblebee, scope out how large this place is."

Bumblebee saluted and transformed. He opened his doors, allowing Sam and Mikeala in. The three soon disappeared, leaving Ironhide with Katherine. Ironhide was impressed of what he could see. The hatchway was the entire floor of the abandoned building. He silently cheered Charles on for making such a good secret entrance. He had a feeling Charles…aka Beachcomber had the bunker created for more than just nuclear war problems.

Ironhide turned his attention to his charge. He looked at her and couldn't help but marvel her smarts. She was amazing woman and he knew that. And watching how quick she was to act in helping the Autobots find a base, was something that really amazed him.


	17. Chap 17 New Base

_Notes: Revised June/11. Reposted June 30/11._

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 17 – New Base

Katherine continued looking around, checking for the lever to take the platform back to the surface. She had no idea she was being watched. And the one who was watching happened to be the only other one around her, her guardian, but he was looking at her in a more intense light. He noticed several weeks ago how attractive she really was. She was more attractive than most of the other human females he had seen. Granted Mikeala and Mrs. Lennox were attractive, but they could not compare with Katherine. Besides the two were tied down with mates. Katherine on the hand was not, at least not anymore.

As Katherine looked around, her mind on several things, as it kept drifting to her dead boyfriend who was actually an Autobot turned human. That meant his sisters weren't really his sisters. With that revelation it started to get her to think of the all the times his sisters would act rude towards her. It now all made sense. They knew he was adopted and disliked him for it.

Suddenly lights flashed to life and the tunnel Bumblebee took off in was suddenly lit up. Katherine gasped. She was no longer in the dark. She had to blink several times for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"What that…" Ironhide muttered.

"They must have found a circuit breaker to turn on the lights," Katherine deduced. "At least we can see all the way down the hall."

"This is true," Ironhide agreed. Ironhide saw something flashing and he looked up. His optics widened in surprise at what he saw flashing. "Great Primus!" he blurted. "That sneaky little Autobot."

Katherine cocked her head. "Mind sharing?"

"Beachcomber," he said. "He was sneaky."

"What do you mean?" Katherine watched as Ironhide bent down to the ground closer to the floor.

"Take a look at this," he stated.

Katherine walked over to the large Autobot. Looking at the wall where he was looking. She was about to retort a comment when finally a flashing light caught her attention. She looked more closely. The flashing light was moving.

"It's a map with a sensor grid," she breathed out.

"Exactly," Ironhide agreed. "Which means Beachcomber did more than make a Transformer size entrance and bunker. He also made a sophisticated map with sensors. But I'm sure when he built this bunker that type of technology wasn't around yet."

"Yes it was," Katherine said.

Ironhide gave her a look of questions.

"Ironhide," she said. "Mr. Simmons said Sector Seven had Megatron hidden in Hoover Dam. That means Beachcomber could have known of Megatron's existence but didn't say anything. Perhaps the technology was advanced enough to be able to activate him"

"The only thing that was keeping Megatron deactivated was he was in a sort of stasis," Ironhide answered.

"Whatever, that's not the point. The point is what if Beachcomber used circuitry from Megatron to make this bunker? Or maybe his own since he was becoming human."

"That is possible," Ironhide nodded. "Beachcomber was a resourceful little bot. And his knowledge of the cosmos, he probably could have taken primitive technology and advanced it."

"And only members of Sector Seven knew and when Beachcomber no longer could function. They kept his secret and perhaps the secret of how this bunker was constructed died with the people who built this underground." Katherine said, ignoring the fact she was speaking about her dead boyfriend.

"That's very possible," Ironhide looked at the flashing light to see it was moving again. "If this map is correct Bumblebee is making his way back."

"I think you're right and by the look of this map, this bunker is huge. It spans the whole area of what used to be the whole base."

The two continued to watch several minutes until Bumblebee came driving up the tunnel he had gone down. He stopped just before Katherine and allowed the kids out.

"Mikeala found the power box," Sam stated. "Wow this place is amazing."

"Not only that," Katherine said. "But Ironhide just discovered an electronic map with sensors. Which means this bunker is totally equipped with some advanced equipment than it should have been."

"That's great," Bee said. "Beachcomber did a good job."

Ironhide nodded. "Now we just have to find a way to get this flooring back to street level and get back to Prime."

The three humans nodded and began looking. The humans weren't looking long before they found the lever. The lever was a panel that pushed in. With it being activated, the floor began its travel up. The two Autobots then had to transform. The humans waited by their respected vehicles until they were to the top. Sam stepped away from the Camaro long enough to open doors, leading to the open. The group left the compound, sealing the gate shut once more and made their way back to the junkyard.

* * *

For hours Frenzy watched. By the time he found his way to the back of the junkyard, he witnessed Bumblebee and Ironhide leaving. Frenzy had no time to sneak aboard. He knew he missed something, but perhaps he could learn some new information. He spent a little longer, listening. When he found no new information, it was probably about time to report in. Frenzy made his way to his comrade. Once he got to the police cruiser, the door opened and he got in.

"What did you find?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Frenzy said in their native tongue. "They know you have been tailing Ironhide and for that they are now looking for a new base."

"Were you able to tail them?"

"No," Frenzy hissed in English. "Ironhide and Bumblebee were leaving by the time I found them and didn't have time to sneak on. I was hoping the others would have been able to tell me where they were going. But they didn't."

"It may take them days to find a base. Lets hook up with the hidden Decepticons who are already here on Earth and attack the junkyard tonight before they leave and grab her."

Barricade pulled into gear and left his spot to hunt out the other Decepticons, which were on Earth but were hiding in plain site. Thanks to Starscream, before Barricade left the jet, Starscream had left the planet but returned to report Soundwave was making his way to Earth.

Barricade began to broadcast a frequency for only the hidden Decepticons of Tranquility to hear. 'Barricade commands you to mobilize. We are going to bring Megatron back.' The message kept repeating itself in all secured Decepticon channels. Barricade soon found himself just outside of the town. He then relayed a new message for those who hear to meet him just outside of Tranquility.

Barricade waited for an hour when three vehicles suddenly arrived. From different directions there was a 1998 black Sedan, 2000 navy blue Porsche and a 2001 forest green Toyota 4x4.

"You three the only ones?" Barricade asked.

"We are," the Porsche answered. "It has been very annoying sitting and waiting. We were going to mobilize when Megatron was first activated but we couldn't get to him in time."

"So we decided to stay put," answered the Sedan.

"Who are you?" Frenzy snapped.

"Weren't you defeated at Hoover Dam?" asked the Toyota.

Frenzy growled. "Never mind. Now answer my question."

"Testy…"

"We have much work to do," Barricade said. "Inform me of who you are and we can then get to work."

"Freight Tie," answered the Porsche.

"Snap Jaw," the Toyota replied.

"Electro," answered the Sedan.

"Good," Barricade said. "I have discovered where the Autobots are staying and we must attack them tonight. There is a human among them and I want her. Ironhide is guarding her and she has quite the mouth on her too. She is the key to our leader's retrieval."

"So we get her," Electro said. "I will be glad to stretch my gears. I have been in this mode since last upgrading, which was nearly 10 human years ago and the one who drives me is a real big pain."

"We must wait until after dark," Barricade continued. "The Autobots are suspecting me to be here and will be on the look out."

The other three Decepticons agreed that they would wait to attack. The four decided to drive away towards the trees and wait.

* * *

Once getting back to the junkyard, it did not take Optimus to be pleased by the news and ordered an immediate pack up and move out. Everything was cleaned out of the shelter and whatever each Autobot could carry of junk for equipment. Each Autobot once transformed was filled what they could of junk. It took a better part of the day to pack up and by the time evening set, they were ready to roll out.

They weren't gone from the junkyard when four Decepticons arrived. They drove through the front gates, crashing through anything and everything. Once reaching the main area, they each transformed and looked around.

"It's abandoned," Electro growled.

Barricade looked at the shelter. "Damn!" he cursed. "They must have found a base."

Frenzy looked at a set of tire treads. "These belong to Optimus Prime," the little bot said. "And they're very fresh. I would say they left just mere minutes ago."

"So you're saying," Snap Jaw half snarled. "If we showed up here just five minutes sooner, we would have caught them?"

"Or at least been able to follow them to their new location," Freight Tie concluded. "Perhaps we should team up with Starscream."

Barricade felt like hitting the Decepticon. "No!" he snapped. "Starscream doesn't want Megatron back. He wants to lead and that fool will not rule me. We've already had to listen to his rule long enough and I have been here on Earth for ten years."

"So what shall we do now?" Electro asked. "You asked us to mobilize. Perhaps you should inform us of what your plan is. I am going to reactivate Megatron. He is buried somewhere in the fridge cold waters somewhere, along with some of our other comrades. And Miss Lennox is the key to finding their exact location."

"Miss Lennox?" Electro gave the police cruiser an odd look.

"Katherine Lennox, daughter to Captain William Lennox of the Armed Forces," Barricade answered. She is also a key eyewitness to Mission City who has been given access to most classified material since she knows the Autobots and is with them as we speak." Barricade then produced a holographic image of the woman for the three Decepticons to see.

"She doesn't seem to be a key," Freight Tie half complained.

"She's a newspaper reporter," Frenzy replied. "She can get into things that many normal civilians can not. Barricade, perhaps it might be best for the time being to return back to Starscream. He has returned to the states and you could deceive him by saying you went searching for these three as their radios were not working."

"Why would I want to go back to him?" Barricade snapped.

"With Starscream, you may be able to figure a different way to retrieve Miss Lennox."

"Frenzy may have a point," Snap Jaw stated. "You can also inform Starscream on where the Autobots are stationed. We do want to rid the universe of them."

Barricade thought for a moment. "That's an idea," he smirked. "Starscream will probably want to come here and destroy the Autobots and in the mean time we can keep to our plan." Barricade laughed.

* * *

Being the last to arrive, Optimus waited as Sam activated the floor to go down. Waiting for them at the bottom, Optimus could see his comrades in hologram form and the humans were waiting to unload the supplies so he could transform. Soon the Autobot leader was able to transform, being sure not to crush anything. He glanced around. "I would have to say," he said. "This is one good hideout."

"Hound, Ironhide and Jazz are in the process of figuring out how to secure the place for any unwanted visitors," Bumblebee replied. Everyone knew who he was meaning, the Decepticons, but it would have been redundant to say.

Optimus nodded and walked down the hall to check out the rest of the 'base'. Katherine on the other hand remained behind, thinking about her brother and friends who were dead. Her life had been twisted around and upside down when she met the Autobots. When she first met them, she resented them. She hated the idea of knowing there were intelligent life forms out there and they were responsible for many deaths including her boyfriend, Charles.

She was still annoyed her boyfriend lied to her, but he was human and his name, to her, was Charles. Though at the same time grateful she was never told the truth. Knowing who she was, she would have blurted it to the world about the Transformers. But the US Military and the Autobots swore her to secrecy. If she were to break the verbal contract, she would probably go to prison for the rest of her life no matter what her family would say.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Katherine turned around to see the holographic form of Jazz standing beside her.

"Just thinking," she answered. "Thinking about how much my life has been turned around since meeting you guys and now to come to find out I've been stalked by a Decepticon, I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Well at least your safe now," the second in command replied. "Come on, you should check this place out. There are quarters that are human size. With some of the other rooms have balconies where we can remove them and make quarters for ourselves."

"That's a good idea," Katherine agreed. "But how am I to live? I need a job and money to be able to feed myself and Persia."

"You'll have to ask Optimus about that one," Jazz shrugged.

"Hey!" she blurted. "Where is your body?"

Jazz chuckled. He pointed down the hallway where the Pontiac was sitting. "Not too far. Hound found out how far the holographs can go and he's currently working on changing the settings of the holoemitter."

"How far does it go?" she asked.

"Not the whole length of the base, that's for sure. About a half a mile."

"That's quite a distance," she remarked. "What happens when you reach the max distance?"

"The hologram disappears and then we have to go and find the device to reactivate it. That wouldn't be good if we get caught by the Decepticons away from ourselves."

"I suppose not," she said. "I thought you and Hound were helping Ironhide with security."

Jazz smirked at her. "We are. I saw you sitting here and thought to see if you wanted company. Come on, let's go see the rest of the base and figure what the others are doing."

Katherine nodded and walked with Jazz to the car and got in.

* * *

Ironhide was walking around the new base, looking for his charge. He had not seen her since arriving on the base. He was just about ready to ask if anyone had seen her when he finally caught up to her. She was heading towards the main entrance to the base. An hour prior, Ratchet had found another entrance the Autobots could get in and out of, but it led into the sewers and then into an old drainage leading to the streets.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Katherine jumped. She didn't have to turn around to know that annoying voice. "I'm going to get some air," she snapped.

"Not without me, you're not," he snapped back. "Barricade is after you and I will not let him get you. I swore to your brother I'd protect you."

She turned around expecting to see the giant robot but it was his hologram that she was facing. "Let's not get into this again."

"We will, if you don't listen to reason," he argued. "In a short bit, you're going to go to Mikeala's."

"And you'll be taking me, I bet."

"Actually, no I'm not. To trick Barricade, I need to become discreet as to not draw attention to you. Bumblebee will be taking you and first thing tomorrow, someone will be by to bring you back here."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I wish I could have some breathing room. I promise not to tell anyone about you. And this Barricade guy, I have no idea who he is."

"Someone Mikeala and Sam have dealt with when they first met Bumblebee," Ironhide explained. "They don't like him."

"Well I haven't really met Barricade yet, so I don't even know what he looks like." Katherine went to turn around to continue walking when suddenly she found herself slammed against the body of the hologram.

"If you go up there," he said quietly. "I will be going with you."

Being that close to the hologram, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. It was reminding her of that night when the two new Autobots arrived and they were in the field waiting for them. Her mouth went dry and she tried to lick her lips to moisten her mouth, but it wasn't working.

As he stared at her with burning in his eyes, he couldn't help but remember when the night they were in the field waiting for his comrades to land. He sensed her heart quicken.

"Why," he whispered. "Can't you just listen to me and let me protect you?"

She began to tremble, no doubt he could feel and sense her doing it, but she couldn't help it. Why was she suddenly acting this way?

"You are protecting me," she whispered back. "You're not letting me go. You're just my guardian anyway. You don't care about my feelings."

"I do care." His eyebrows furrowed together. "I care more than you know."

"You have yet to prove it," she challenged.

Something snapped in him suddenly. With his arms holding her shoulders, preventing her from moving, he swiftly moved forward, slamming his holographic lips against hers. He had often read up on the web about humans kissing humans and he was intrigued on how it felt; now he knew. Her lips were soft and tender.

Katherine's body went utterly stiff at feeling the holographic lips against her own. One would think she would be appalled at the thought of being kissed by a hologram, but that was not what she felt. The lips felt so real they might as well be real. She did try to protest the kiss as it was so sudden, but her weakened knees prevented her from trying to resist long.

For several moments his lips stayed tight against her own until he realized what he was doing. He broke the kiss, forcing a gasp out of her. He took a step back, releasing her shoulders. Not once did he say a word. She was in too much shock to say anything. She wanted to protest, but couldn't find her voice to do so.

The two stared at each for several seconds before Ironhide abruptly took his holoemitter and deactivated it, causing it to clang against the floor. Up ahead, Katherine could see the Top Kick transform and walk away. What just happened, she asked herself over and over again.

Going to the surface was now gone from her mind as she numbly walked the back the way she came, going deeper into the base. She didn't have to go far before Bumblebee came across her with the two teens. The teens gave her a questionable look, but didn't ask her what was going on. Bumblebee transformed and allowed the humans to get in before driving out the other passage to take them home. Mikeala had Katherine's cat in her hands.


	18. Chap 18 True Intentions

_Notes: Revised June/11. Reposted June 30/11._

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 18 - True Intentions

Optimus felt a sense of safety, which he was something he hadn't felt since the news of possible sightings of the Decepticons were back. Of course he had a good to feel safe now. He had heard news reports about a disturbance at the local junkyard in which the place seemed to have been turned upside down and thrashed about. Upon hearing it, he knew who or what caused the commotion. The Decepticons have begun to mobilize and learnt the junkyard was the Autobots temporary place of operations. With the Autobots finding the new one was more than a miracle. Chances were the Decepticons attacked shortly after he left. And when the Autobots had made their hasty exit, they would have been followed instead of the junkyard being attacked.

There was now a new concern for Optimus, his weapons officer. He noticed the warrior became very quiet after Katherine left last night and he had a feeling it had something to do with Ironhide's charge. After Bumblebee dropped Mikeala and Katherine at the teen's home and then went into Sam's home, Bumblebee contacted Optimus to inform everything was fine. But the Camaro also informed the leader on how Katherine seemed to be very quiet and seconds before finding Katherine to take her out of the base, he had come upon Ironhide driving away, going further into the base.

Optimus wondered what was going on, but knew it was something he couldn't get involved in. He had more important things to worry about and he could not allow his men to get sidetracked.

"Optimus," Ironhide said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Optimus confirmed as he turned to his weapons specialist. "Have you figured out how to work out the security?"

"Yes. Hound, Jazz and myself worked all night to place the necessary security up. There's a silent alarm for the warehouse entrance and for the other entrance."

"Good. Once school is out for the day, I have asked Bumblebee to bring Mikeala and Sam here. I'll need you to get Katherine."

Ironhide inwardly groaned. "I thought Bumblebee was bringing her here this morning."

"He's with her right now, guarding her, though she doesn't know it yet. I need him to stay near the school to protect the teens."

"Sir, no disrespect but couldn't someone else get her."

Optimus had a feeling Ironhide was going to object. He often was protesting when it came to Katherine. "I strongly suggest for you to go. She seems to be more comfortable around you."

"That I realize, but..." the weapons specialist tried.

"Ironhide, I have been given the impression something happened between you two last night. Whatever that was is none of our business but you can't avoid your duties just because you are avoiding her. I'm not the only one who has noticed. Bumblebee has seen it as well. Now if you don't go and get her..."

Ironhide raises his hand in defeat. He never liked Optimus when he hands down threats. "I'll get her."

"Good. Dismissed."

Ironhide saluted and then walked away. Optimus could tell by the Transformer's walk that he was groaning. When the warrior was gone, Optimus contacted Katherine. He tapped into the phone lines to call Mikaela's home. Katherine of course answered.

"Hello," she answered.

"Katherine." Optimus recognized the woman's voice. "This is Optimus." He could hear a heavy sigh, coming from her end. "Later on today someone will be by to pick you up for a new meeting of security. Bumblebee is watching out for you right now so if you go anywhere, he'll know."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. The Decepticons attacked the junkyard last night. We got out just in time. I do not wish to take any chances."

"Are you sure?" she sounded somewhat concerned. "Could it have been that one who Ironhide says is following me?"

"Unknown," he answered. "But there is a good bet he's here. He knows Tranquility very well. He's the first Transformer to officially reveal himself to Sam days before the attack on Mission City."

"Optimus is this Barricade really as dangerous as Ironhide says?"

"Yes, Katherine. You have seen the damage the Decepticons can do and that is just one Decepticon."

Katherine's memory thought to the day she met the Autobots. It felt like it was only yesterday. She could remember the horror she witnessed seeing her boyfriend crushed under destroyed road equipment.

"Yes I do remember. I sometimes still have dreams of their destruction."

He could hear her sadness over the phone. "So you can understand why we are taking so much precautions. Your brother wishes for us to protect you and protect you we will."

"I understand," she said. "But this doesn't mean I have to like it. I am used to doing things when I want not be order to unless it was for a job that earned me money. Which I now don't have."

"That can't be helped," Optimus stated. "Your protection comes first. We will find a way to get you money to live. But until this Decepticon threat is over, there is nothing I can do."

"So if I go anywhere, that Camaro will follow me?"

"Yes." Optimus stated. "I need to contact Bumblebee now. I will see you later Katherine."

Katherine hung up the phone and growled. She was nearby a window that faced a street. As she looked out the window she could see the holographic Bumblebee leaning against himself as if he was admiring the view. She so felt like kicking something, but there was nothing she could do. She saw the hologram look in her direction. He saw her and she knew it.

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Starscream bellowed. He got wind of Barricade was doing something against his wishes and then decided to check it out for himself. Barricade had no idea he was being followed by Starscream's own spy bot. Shortly after dawn, after the raid at the junkyard Starscream arrived. He slammed Barricade against a pile of junk.

"You were suppose to stop going after the girl! She is not our primary target. We must defeat the Autobots before more arrive. Two have already descended."

Barricade gripped Starscream's hand and threw the 'leader' over his head. "I was not going after the girl!" the Decepticon yelled back. "If you must know, we nearly found the Autobots last night. They were staying here since Mission City but we just missed them."

"They are here?" Starscream stood up. An evil smirk graced his robotic face. "Perhaps it's not a total loss then. Barricade, how close are the Autobots to the girl?"

"Very," Barricade answered, now confused. Starscream did not yell at him for throwing him and now the 'leader' was discussing about something totally different as if the argument never happened. "Ironhide is her guardian."

"She may be some use to us after all," Starscream continued. "She can be bait for a trap and perhaps she may know the location of Skywarp."

"What does Skywarp have anything to do with this?"

"You're a fool," Starscream mocked. "That girl you've been chasing was dating a human who was once an Autobot. That Autobot and Skywarp landed here on Earth many years ago. I'm presuming Skywarp has turned human as well and I want to find him."

"Skywarp…a human?" Barricade's optics flash. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently so," Starscream answered. "Somehow the two were in contact with the All spark before we even landed here. The All Spark affected them in a different way than we ever thought possible. It reduced them to human form. And I think they were reduced to human infants and then grew into human men."

Barricade was very flabbergasted by this new information. So Starscream attacking that construction crew was not some random fun after all. He did it because he knew an Autobot was part of that crew. "So there is more to this woman than meets the eye."

"Exactly," Starscream turned to Barricade. "But we need to draw her out." Starscream turned away again. He looked around the junkyard. "Barricade, continue to follow the woman. But be very discreet. At your first chance bring her to me."

Barricade gave a slight bow, holding in his evil smile. "It shall be done." The girl would be his and he would make sure of it.

* * *

All day, no matter what Katherine did, she was followed just as Optimus informed her. It infuriated her to no end. It angered her even more when she received a phone call from her brother saying to make sure she did what the Autobots asked of her. She even tried to sneak out the back door to try and get some breathing room, but just when she thought was completely alone that damn Camaro was right there down the street.

Finally having enough of it. She marched over to the car and kicked the tire. "You are a jerk, you know that!" she snapped.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" the car spoke from the radio in a dialect from a movie quote.

"Don't you 'what's the matter, me'. You know what my problem is. Can't you at least give me a chance to breath?"

A hologram appeared in front of her. "Katherine," he said. "I know you're angry. But you already understand why we are doing this. You've seen yourself what damage the Decepticons can do. Though the real question is, are you angry with me, specifically or just angry at something that happened last night?"

Katherine was taken aback by his words. It felt like a slap in the face. A sudden flashback, flashed before her eyes when Ironhide grabbed her. All day long she could still feel his lips upon hers. The kiss was very sudden but she enjoyed the kiss more than she wanted to admit.

The way he forced his lips away from hers had forced her to realize what she had done…what he had done. She was actually more trying to escape the memory of the kiss then from Bumblebee himself.

She swiftly turned around. "I don't want to talk about it," she half barked.

"_Bumblebee."_

Bumblebee's hologram looked at himself. He recognized the voice from his comlink as his leader. "I'm here Optimus."

"_What time do you need to pick up the kids?"_

Bumblebee looked at the clock on his dash. "I have to head out in a few minutes. Would you like me to bring Katherine?"

"_No. Someone is getting her. Are you at Mikaela's?"_

"Yes. I'm just talking with her."

"_Her drive should be there shortly. Optimus out."_

Bumblebee turned away from the car and looked at Katherine. "Well I guess I better go and get the kids. I'll see back at the base. I don't know what I like better. School out or school in."

Before Katherine could say anything, the hologram disappeared. The Camaro fired up his engine and drove off. Katherine was too stunned for a moment to realize what just happened. She turned away from the street to go and lock up the house. She could hear the distant rumble of another engine, getting closer. She presumed it was an Autobot, but did not register on who it was.

Once the doors were locked, she turned toward the street to see the familiar sight of the Top Kick GMC drive towards the house.

"What the hell?" she whined.

"Just get in," he grumbled. "The sooner we get to the base the better I'll feel."

"I don't want to go with you," she barked.

"That's fine with me, I don't want you in here, but I have my orders. Now get your ass in here or I'll force you in."

Katherine gave the truck the finger before cautiously walking towards it. Her brother's words suddenly screamed in her mind to listen to the Autobots. They knew what they were doing. The door swung open when she was close enough, with a hologram in the driver's seat.

She glared at the hologram, which watched the road, before climbing into the truck. As soon as she was in, he pulled away. Most of the drive to the base was silent. Katherine stared out the window as he drove. Her mind kept going over the kiss they shared. Her mind wasn't the only one replaying the kiss over and over. All day Ironhide was having the same problem.

Being as the hologram, every few moments, he would glance at the human woman. He needed to strike up a conversation; the silence in the cab of the truck was too much for his sensors.

"I see you're happy to see me," he groaned.

"Well it appears the feeling is mutual," she retorted.

She was able to pick up his mood just as he was to hers. "Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're annoyed."

"Why does your leader keep putting us together? I'm sick of it."

"Probably because I'm your guardian, like it or not. I have to protect you."

"Do you have to keep reminding me?" she asked, finally turning to the hologram.

The hologram didn't look at her as he looked in his rear view mirror. He gave an irritated look. "Hang on."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katherine snapped.

Ironhide didn't answer as he quickly took a right turn. The hologram looked in the rear view mirror again. "Damn!" he cursed. "Katherine, face the front now!" he demanded.

"Why should I?"

Ironhide took another sharp right turn. "Because…" he yelled then lowered his voice as the hologram disappeared. "We are being followed."

Katherine gasped and then turned her head to see a police cruiser gaining on them. "It's the police."

"It's Barricade!" he blurted as he suddenly started to go faster. "He found us. Prime!" Ironhide yelled into his comlink. "Barricade is on my ass and I have Katherine with me."

"Lose him!" Optimus demanded through the comlink.

Katherine knew to shut up. Her heart began to beat faster as Ironhide again gave more speed. She turned her head again slightly to see the cop car was still close on his tail. Both vehicles were going faster than any normal vehicle.

"Shit!" Ironhide cursed. "He's quick, I'll give him that. Katherine, I may need you to jump out so I can lose him. But I want you to take my holoemitter. I can find you with it after I lose him. Get somewhere safe and hide. You understand?"

Katherine tried to breathe as her heart pumped faster at his request. She gave a slight nod. "You think that is…right?"

"Katherine, I can't transform with you inside. I need you out so I can get out of town and transform and not be seen." Ironhide quickly veered sharply around another corner and picked up more speed and then took a quick left when there was no cars. When he took the left, Barricade had not turned the corner yet.

"Katherine get ready…"

"Ironhide…" she squeaked nervously. He then turned down another street and opened his door. "NOW!" He slowed down so Katherine could get out.

Katherine gasped in shock and horror as her seat belt suddenly disappeared and she felt herself being pushed out of the truck. She rolled on the ground to the sidewalk. The push wasn't too hard, but it was enough to knock the wind out of her for a few seconds.

As she tried to breathe, she could see the Top kick go into a higher gear. When she was able to breath again, she heard another car screech its tires. She had a feeling it was Barricade. As quick as her hurting body could muster, she scrambled to her feet and ran for cover just as the police car came into view. She sank back against a building hoping he wouldn't see her as he sped past her.

She breathed a sign of relief when the car continued on driving, falling for Ironhide's bait. A person suddenly came running towards her.

"Are you ok?" a young man asked. The man looked no older than 18.

"I…think so," she stuttered, a little shaky. She went to stand up and nearly fell.

The man caught her quickly enough. "Whoa!" he blurted. "Perhaps you should sit down." He helped her over to a bench and sat down.

Katherine's heart continued to race as she witnessed what happened. Barricade was chasing Ironhide. And it was being said he was following her. What was she to do?

"That looked like a nasty fall you had there," the man continued. "Your kidnapper wasn't very good."

"What?" she breathed, finally listening to what the man was saying. "Ironhide wasn't my kidnapper. A cop who isn't a cop is chasing him down. The cop is after me."

"Cops help people, why would one be after you?" the man asked.

"As I just said," Katherine snapped, getting irritated. "He's not a really a cop, just posing as one." Katherine couldn't believe this man. The man wasn't really paying attention to her words.

"Listen Miss, I think perhaps you just sit down and relax. You did fall out of the truck pretty hard and your arms are scratched up. What is that you are holding?"

Katherine remembered she was holding Ironhide's holoemitter. She snapped it onto her wrist. "That's none of your business," she retorted. "Thank you for your help, but if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."

The man nodded and walked away a little, leaving her alone, but he kept starring at her. Katherine felt the man's eyes on her and it was unnerving. Knowing now she could stand, she finally got up and walked away. She wanted to get away from the man as soon as possible. She turned the corner only to be suddenly cornered by a police cruiser which was empty.

"Shit!" she hissed and backed away. "You stay away from me, you freak."

"What's the matter?" a voice said from behind, grabbing her arms.

She screamed suddenly as she turned to face the same man as the one who was in her boss' office those times. His eyes glowed red and she knew immediately it was what Ironhide feared. It was Barricade in holo form.

"I have been chasing you down for months," the hologram replied. "You are one tough human to get alone. And now your pathetic Autobot guardian isn't here. Frenzy!"

"Yes, sir."

Katherine looked past the hologram to see the man she was speaking with a few minutes ago, disappear, leaving only a small robot in its place. She gasped in horror. That was why he was watching her. He's one of them. She began to struggle, dropping Ironhide's holoemitter. It slipped off her wrist.

Barricade was pushing her against the side of his true self. "Now, you will help me." As he starred at her, struggling, he saw how beautiful she was. He was attracted to her and that was the reason of the stalking her.

As she tried to struggle to get free, she noticed the hologram was just as solid as Ironhide's and the other Autobots, which meant, Barricade had been appearing human for a long time. She suddenly stiffened as she saw Barricade leaning closer. His eyes were half closed and he was leaning in too far for her comfort. Katherine was petrified, she couldn't move.

A sudden cry of pain escaped Barricade's holographic lips suddenly shouted in pain, causing Katherine to cringe in fear and shock. Barricade pushed her away from him, a little too roughly, to the ground, as another shot of pain slammed into him. Feeling now a bit of pain in her hands, Katherine slowly lifted her head to see a black truck attacking the police cruiser and the hologram disappeared. Ironhide!

"Frenzy!" Barricade hissed. The little robot jumped on the cruiser as it quickly sped away before being fired upon again.

The truck moved to stop directly in front of Katherine. Instead of transforming a man stepped out and grasped Katherine, carefully getting her to her feet. He was seething in anger at the scene he had just witnessed. Right after Ironhide threw Katherine out, he sped down the street. He had not seen something jumped off the viper as the Deception sped past Katherine's location. Ironhide had no idea Frenzy was still alive, nor was with Barricade.

After several minutes, Ironhide noticed Barricade was no longer following him and he had a dreadful feeling. What if the viper had seen Katherine jump out? With a swift turn of the wheel, Ironhide did a u-turn to head back the way he came. Upon arriving where he threw Katherine out, his sudden feeling of dread started to become one of panic. She was nowhere in sight. He homed in on his holoemitter and was able to locate her down a small street, just several hundred feet away. But what he found infuriated him. Yes, he was grateful he found her but the damn viper was there too. From his angle, it looked like the bastard was trying to kiss Katherine.

Ironhide had been around humans long enough now to see the signs of romantic gestures though sometimes it wouldn't be romantic. He fired upon Barricade's body; going on the whim the Decepticon had the same restrictions as the Autobots did with their holograms. He was pleased when his hunch was right. Once Barricade left, Ironhide had to see to the welfare of Katherine.

"Katherine?" he called. He could feel her body trembling badly. She was completely speechless. "Katherine," he called more demanding. He watched as her eyes moved to look at him.

"I…Iron…hide…" she stuttered.

The hologram nodded. His hands came up to rest against the sides of her face. "Did he hurt you?"

She numbly shook her head. "He…he…"

"I know." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around him. "You're safe now," he whispered.

Feeling his warm, gentle embrace, tears flooded her vision. "He's been trying to get me."

Ironhide pulled back, forcing her to look at him as he held her head. "Why?"

She went speechless again and he had to repeat his question. When she wouldn't answer, he had a feeling she knew nothing more. Ironhide showed up before she could learn anything more. How dare that Decepticon touch his woman? His woman? Where did that come from? But it was true…Ironhide could no longer deny his feelings for the woman. He was attracted to her…NO. More than attracted. He was in love with her. She was his and he would make sure she stayed his.

With a sudden action, just like last night. He suddenly pulled Katherine against him, pushing his lips against hers. She gave intake of breath and felt like struggling…but it was Ironhide. Her body went limp as he kissed her. He felt her body give into him as he kissed her and she even slowly began to respond to his kiss, which took him off guard. Her hands moved up to rest against his clothed chest.

Katherine was still reeling on what just happened but she was completely astonished on how gentle Ironhide was kissing her. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, it was Ironhide holding her. She had a feeling the Decepticon would not have been so gentle. She still couldn't get over how real the hologram's lips were.

Before she knew it, he pulled away, but pulled he back into a tight embrace, holding her close. Her eyes were still closed from the contact, but she soon opened them to see him. He knew he had to get out of there before Barricade returned to follow him, but he didn't want to rush the woman.

"Katherine," he said gently, looking straight at her. "I care about you." It was an earlier argument the two had last night on her saying he didn't care. "I'm just glad I got here in here time."

She stared at him for a few more minutes before finding her voice. "I will never doubt your warnings. I'm sorry for not listening and being a bitch towards you. Towards all of you."

"Already forgotten," he answered. "Speaking of which…let's get back to the base and inform Prime in what just happened."

Katherine nodded. "As long as you're taking me."

He would have chuckled, but he held it back. This was not the time for jokes. He did have to give Barricade credit on one thing, now his charge would listen and pay attention to what was going on. The two climbed into the truck and continued to the new base without incident. Katherine kept quiet as she continued to shake. Ironhide had turn on some soothing music, in hopes to relax her.

* * *

_Notes: All chapters have now been revised._


	19. Chap 19 New Questions

_Author's Notes: Loaded up on July 6, 2011. I will NOT be writing on movie 2 or 3. I may make references to them though. This is strictly on movie 1's aftermath_

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 19 – New Questions

The quiet ride back to the base was quite annoying for Ironhide but who could blame Katherine. She was really scared and Ironhide knew it. She wasn't trembling anymore but he could still see and sense her tension. Not once though did Ironhide tried to make any sort of small talk. He could tell she wasn't in the mood. Once getting to the base, he made his way straight to Optimus. It took him several minutes to find the leader. He never bothered to transform until he found Optimus. When he stopped, Katherine numbly got out, giving the weapons specialist the ability to transform.

"Sir we have major trouble on our hands. You best get the others gathered up."

Usually Ironhide wouldn't command his leader or give orders, but with one look to Katherine and then Ironhide, Optimus could tell something went wrong. He also noted the warrior was pissed off at something and therefore had a feeling it was important. The sinking feeling was there on what it was about, as he knew Ironhide was chased down by Barricade, but never heard anything more on how he lost the creep.

Optimus also noted Katherine seemed visibly shaken up. Something happened out there and the Autobots did need to know about it. Optimus turned away from Ironhide to go and gather up his men. Ironhide stretched his hand down, to pick Katherine up. He wanted to take her somewhere where she could relax. Without even thinking, he took her to his quarters. Last night after the humans were taken home, the Autobots each chose a room as their quarters.

"Will you be alright here?" he asked, after setting her down.

"I think so," she said, still shaken up.

He moved away from her and could sense her wrapping her arms around herself. She was literally shaken up.

"Ironhide…" she said very quietly. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch… and thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered quietly. He was glad that she finally understood the dangers of the Decepticons, but was furious to know the means it took for her to understand it. Knowing he needed to explain to his comrades in what was going on, he began to walk out. "You'll be safe here. These are my quarters."

She looked up at him and nodded as he continued to walk out of his quarters. She turned her head away; heavy sobs wracking through her body. Ironhide wanted to comfort her, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. Once the door was closed, Ironhide set off to the other Autobots where they were they were patiently for him.

"What's with the Red Alert?" asked Jazz

Ironhide clenched his fist. "Damn it! That viper!"

The Autobots looked at each other with a confused look.

Optimus sighed. "This has something to do with Barricade. He followed Ironhide after picking up Katherine."

"Is she alright?" asked Mikeala.

"She's fine," Ironhide huffed. "Physically that is. Emotionally, she's a wreck right now. The viper wants her for some reason."

"Barricade wants a human?" Ratchet jerked. "For what reason?"

"Who the hell knows, he nearly had her when I found him."

"Ironhide," said Optimus. "Start from the beginning."

Ironhide rolled his optics. "Barricade was right there waiting for Katherine at Mikeala's."

"Barricade knows where I live?" Mikeala blurted.

Sam shrugged. "It makes sense. How do you think he found me?"

"Sam's right," Ratchet announced. "The Decepticons can find humans. They are resourceful."

"Tell me about it!" barked the weapons specialist. "I had to force Katherine away from me so I could try to lose him. I lost him alright. He was counting me to throw her out. Frenzy attacked her."

"Frenzy!" Simmons piped. "I thought I killed him."

"Apparently not, it seems," Optimus replied.

"Frenzy had cornered her long enough for Barricade to give me the slip and turn back. When I caught back up to him he was in the middle of nearly kissing her."

"Kissing her?" Jazz took a step back. "Are you kidding? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is!" Ironhide snapped. He wasn't about to let them know he kissed her. "As long as you're in hologram mode. You can do just about anything a human can."

Bumblebee stepped forward after getting over the shock. "Wait! Are you telling us that Decepticons can be attracted to humans?"

Ironhide whipped around to the young bot, shaking his fist. "Don't ever say that! It's disgusting to even think about."

"Decepticons can not show affections… can they?" asked Sam.

"Who knows the capability of a Decepticon or how they thinks," Optimus sighed. "Ironhide, where is Katherine now?"

"My quarters. Sir, I suggest we contact Lennox about this. He has a right to know. He put us in guardianship of his sister and me the direct protector."

"Agreed," answered the Autobot leader. "Perhaps it might be best for Katherine to remain here."

"I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jazz responded turning to Jazz. "I mean you two often do fight."

"I think after today, Jazz," Hound replied. "She will be more cooperative. She now has seen first hand how dangerous the Decepticons can be."

"And how manipulative too," added the weapon specialist with a growl.

"Bumblebee," Optimus announced. "You will now need to be more watchful over the kids. Hound, you will keep an eye on Bumblebee. The school parking lot is a complete unguarded area."

Hound nodded. "I'll do my best sir."

Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Whatever the reasons are behind Barricade in wanting Katherine, we cannot let him be successful."

"Not on my watch!" Ironhide hissed. The angry Autobot turned abruptly, walking out of the room.

"What's eating him?" Wheeljack asked pointing in the direction Ironhide left.

"I didn't want to say anything," Bumblebee said. "But I think he likes Katherine."

"Likes Katherine?" Simmons asked. "What's that suppose to me?"

Mikeala walked up to the man. "He means, like what Ironhide said about Barricade having feelings for Katherine. Ironhide has feelings for her too. And from what happened last night when the two parted ways, I really think there's an attraction there."

"I agree," Sam answered. "Ironhide and Katherine have been acting strangely lately and they have been fighting all the time. Many people are able to see that as a sign of attraction and just don't want to admit it."

Optimus pondered on the words of the teens. Was it really possible? Did one of his warriors actually have an attraction to the human woman? They all knew it was possible to love as Beachcomber turned human fell in love and there were female Transformers who had mates. But could there actually be a physical relationship between robot and human? Optimus had noticed a few times the two had been acting strangely lately and this morning, Ironhide didn't even want to pick her up and now he was being protective of her. Something was going on.

* * *

Ironhide headed down the hallway. What the hell was he thinking? He just nearly slipped about being attracted to the human woman. He had no idea where he was going until he realized he was coming up to his quarters. Stopping just before the doors, he began to argue with himself. Should he actually go in there and check up on her or should he just leave her alone and sort out his own thoughts. He knew he had to check up on her. Swallowing his pride, he walked into his quarters to face the music.

The woman in front of him was no longer crying but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset. She knew he was behind her. Of course it didn't help to see his looming large shadow from the corridor lights.

"I'm so stupid," she spoke. "Why didn't I listen to you in the first place? Why didn't I just listen to my Will? He knew what was best for me."

"You're not stupid," he answered, feeling her frustration. "The fight in Mission City forced you to change your ways over night and you weren't ready for that."

She snorted. "Wow, coming from the one who always argues with me, that's a lot to take in." She turned to him. "Ironhide, why don't you just stop pretending to be nice to me and say what's really on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? That damn viper!" he hissed. "I nearly failed in my job that's what. I swore to protect you."

"You are protecting me," she tried. "You had no idea he would give you the slip."

"Frenzy is going to die!"

"Who is Frenzy?"

Ironhide looked down at her. "That damn bastard who tricked you. He jumped off of Barricade to corner you."

Katherine turned away from the Autobot. "What are we going to do now? I'm sure you won't let me leave the base."

"Damn straight on that," he growled. "He wants you and I'll be damned in allowing that to happen again."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ironhide looked down at the woman, wondering if he heard correctly. He wasn't sure he just heard her say 'thank you' to him. "Look, you need to stop blaming yourself. If anyone's to blame it's me. I should have been able to sense him back in Santa Cruz, but I didn't."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she countered, turning back to look at him. "I was the one who made it hard for you by eluding you when I could, constantly disobeying your suggestions and I was always defying you."

"I really didn't give you much choice. It's all I know." He then sighed. "Katherine, I really don't want to argue with you. If you excuse me again, I'll go to see the needs of your belongings." He was more referring to her cat.

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered as she lowered her head. "Please, don't be too long."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Ironhide turned away, leaving the room.

* * *

The feeling of being walked on by something light, quickly relaxed her tense body. She knew the feeling of the lightness and could tell it was a cat. Of course, she could hear purring coming from above her. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping or when she fell asleep. Raising her hand up to feel warm fur through her fingers. It was Persia. Katherine was still in Ironhide's quarters and feeling her cat, she knew the Autobot or another Autobot had retrieved her belongings. What she didn't know was she fell asleep shortly after Ironhide left the room again.

Looking up to the cat, she could not see anything more but the cat and the dim light in the room. Not even Ironhide was in the room. She wondered how long the cat was there. Sitting up, she was able to note the cat's litter box and food was there too. She pulled the cat close to her, cuddling up to the animal. How did Ironhide get into the room without waking her?

Once making sure Persia had fresh food and water, Katherine stepped out of the room, not wanting to stay cooped in there any longer. She was still a human who wanted to stand up for herself. And just because she agreed to finally listen to Ironhide now, didn't mean she was going crawl in a corner and stay there.

"Hey there."

Katherine jumped, turning to see Jazz coming towards her. "Hi," she answered back, relieved to see an Autobot.

"Ironhide said you were napping."

"I was," she answered. "Any news from my brother?"

"We have contacted him and he's been informed of the situation. He's grateful you're ok though. He's on his way up with help."

"What do you mean?" she got defensive. "I already have you guys, I don't need him too."

Jazz lifted his four fingered hands. "Whoa, come down there chicky. He's not coming here because of you. He's coming here, because of the base. The Secretary of Defence wants to know the situation and the only way for that is by your US Army."

"Oh. Well, still. I'm sure Will, will chew me out at some point."

"Even if he does. Is that so wrong? He is your brother who is very concern about you. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't even be here or know as much as you do about us. But you still would have been forbidden to talk about Mission City."

"Tell me something I don't know," she snapped but then lowered her head. "I just wish this was all over so I could go back to my old life."

"I know how you feel," Jazz sighed. "The Autobots have been with war with the Decepticons for so long, I don't even know if we know how to do anything else but fight."

Katherine thought for a moment. "How long has this war been going on?"

"For nearly 10 million Earth years," answered the second in command.

Katherine felt herself wanting to fall over. "Ten million. That's a long time…"

"Too long." Jazz looked up at the digital clock against the wall. "Hey there, chicky, I better get moving. I have plenty of things to do. You stay safe and please don't go to the surface without an escort."

She nodded. "I won't, I promise. I now see what you guys have been trying to tell me. I wish I listened sooner."

"Hey don't worry there chicky," he said. "We all make mistakes. At least you know now and can make a difference and that is what matters. What's in the past is in the past. Time look towards the future."

"Hey, is that your philosophy or ours?"

"Both actually," he answered. "You'd be surprised actually what we have, that you have as well. The only difference is I often say it in my native language."

"You mean you guys aren't originally English?"

"No, we had to adapt to your Earth languages and luckily for our memory banks, we have been able to download all Earth languages and speak it fluently."

"I understand now," she said. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head."

"You hang in there chicky." Jazz continued on walking, going past the human woman.

With a shrug, she continued off, going in the direction Jazz had come from. As she walked, she paid attention to where she was going, so she could find her way back to the room where Persia was. She soon found herself in a large room. With a quick look around and using her reporter instincts, she deduced the room was the control room for the whole bunker. The room was rather large in height, but all around the walls were landings with stairwells going to the floor.

She gave a large whistle, disrupting whoever was in the room. She had no idea she wasn't alone.

"You're awake."

She looked up to see Optimus staring at her. "Well I can't sleep all the time. I'm told Will is coming here."

"He is," Optimus confirmed. "Are you alright?"

"To be totally honest with you," she said, heading towards the nearest landing so she wouldn't have to crane her neck so much. Optimus was the tallest Autobot on Earth, so far. As she walked up the stairs, she continued talking. "I'm not sure what to think. Barricade has been chasing me down for months now. Even used my boss in Santa Cruz to get to me. My boss has lied to me because of him."

"Chances are Barricade has something on your boss," Optimus said. "Forcing him to deceive you."

"But what would that be?" she asked.

Optimus shook his head. "I have no answer for you. But I do know if Barricade does have something on the human, it may be up to us to stop him. There have been reports of humans going missing."

Katherine thought for a moment, leaning her hands on the railing after getting to the top. Her heart sunk into her stomach as a thought came to mind. "What if Barricade kidnapped someone close to Johnny?"

"That is very possible," the Autobot leader answered. "I have take that as a possibility the humans are being held hostage by the Decepticons."

Katherine felt herself getting dizzy and she gripped the railing harder to not fall over. "Realizing just how dangerous your enemies really are, this is becoming too much for me. I'm still reeling over the fact that Charles was one you."

Optimus sighed. "Yes, Beachcomber was a good solider. I will greatly miss him."

"Did you know him?" Katherine inquired.

"I did," Optimus nodded. "His platoon leader was a close friend of mine. I don't know if he's still alive."

"I just wish I wasn't in the middle of all this," she sighed.

Optimus leaned forward to be closer to her. "I wish the same thing. But we can't turn back the clock. What is done is done. All we can do now is prevent the Decepticons in capturing you and find some way to get them off this planet. I can't understand why they are still here. The All Spark has been destroyed, except for a fragment."

"This All Spark, what was it used for?"

"To bring Transformers to life. The Decepticons wanted it to destroy your world or at least conquer it."

"And did you want it as well?" It was a question to ask.

"Yes, but we wanted it to repopulate the Autobots. The Autobots are a dying race as the Decepticons have often had the bigger advantage."

"That's not fair."

Optimus lightly smiled. "I agree, it's not fair but life is never fair. You know that all to well."

Katherine lowered her head. "Yeah…" She began to think of all her dead coworkers and friends. She even was thinking about Charles. "How do you guys move on?" she asked suddenly.

Optimus blinked. "Not sure I understand what you mean."

"How do you cope with the loss of your fellow comrades!" She agitated as her head lifted.

Optimus watched the woman for a moment before answering. He had to choose his words carefully. He was dealing with someone who was not used to this sort of adjustment.

"Perhaps give a prayer. Vow to stay and move on, making your comrades proud of you. Be somewhat glad you're alive to honor their memory. For right now, why you don't take this time to relax as best as you can. Perhaps you can find a 'work from home'."

"I'll think about it." Katherine turned away, heading down the stairs. "I'm going to go for a walk and don't worry, I won't go to the surface."

Optimus nodded and watched the woman descend the stairs and left the room. He turned away, going back to his work, trying to figure out what the Decepticons were after and why Katherine was a part of their plans. There had to be more than just physical attraction. The more Optimus thought about it, the more confused he was getting. He was now wishing he had someone he could speak with. Someone like his old friend Ultra Magnus or even his mate Elita-One.


	20. Chap 20 New Plans

**Life Deals Twisting Changes**  
Chapter 20 - New Plans

Upon meeting up with the other Decepticons, Barricade transformed and began punching holes in the cave wall. After the raid at the junkyard, the Decepticons found a cave to hide in. Each Decepticon immediately wondered what was going on with the angered warrior. Starscream and Frenzy were the only ones who were not really surprised.

"You failed, didn't you?" asked Starscream with a smug look. He had warned Barricade not to go after the woman.

Barricade turned. "He showed up just as I was about to nab her." The seeker did not need to know of robot's near kiss with the human. That was something Barricade wanted to do outside the mission.

"Then that means…" started Thundercracker.

Starscream turned to his brother. "She will now be heavily guarded. They know we want her. We have to up the plans and get her quick. I'm losing patience here. She is the key in finding Skywarp. Sources tell me there's still a fragment of the All Spark. I want that in my possession!"

"Fragment?" Barricade again was confused. "If there's a fragment, then it would be in the Autobots hands."

"Exactly," Starscream hissed. "But the Autobots would have given the shard to US army for safe keeping in a secured location. Miss Katherine Lennox will be key to the Autobots destruction and she won't know it until it's too late."

"Sir," Thrust stepped forward. "How would a human know anything about it when she's only a civilian?"

Starscream laughed. "Captain William Lennox is her older brother and he played a direct hand in the All Sparks destruction. He was there in Mission City. Thundercracker, travel to Qatar. Find Scorpnok and bring him here. He's wounded and perhaps might be able to help us locate the shard."

Thundercracker nodded and headed out of the cave. He transformed into a raptor and flew off towards Qatar to retrieve his comrade. He hated the idea of Starscream being the leader and hope Barricade's plan in getting the human to locate Megatron would work.

"He was wounded by Captain Lennox and his surviving team from out there," Barricade added. "I remember Blackout telling me this before he was killed."

"Perhaps Barricade, you should back off from your pursuit. Let someone else handle it. The Autobots know you."

"No way am I backing off!" snapped the police cruiser. "There's other ways in flushing her out. I'm not giving up. We just have to get her away from the Autobots."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Starscream said sarcastically.

Barricade thought for a moment. He remembered the day Katherine went to the library, trying to elude Ironhide but he was able to find her and grab her before Barricade had his chance. What if a similar situation happened again but this time do it in a way that prevents the Autobot from reaching her, which would then give him a chance to take her.

"We lure her into a pubic building as a trap. She can't stay cooped up in the Autobot base every second of the day," answered the police cruiser. "Yes, the Autobots will be near her but that is when we go and attack the building forcing the Autobots and her to separate. In the confusion of the attack…"

Starscream grinned. "One of us, disguised as a human, goes in and takes her while she's completely off guard and the Autobots are too busy fending off the rest of us. I like it!"

"That's the idea," Barricade grinned. "And since I'm the that best knows her, it would be best if I was the one and the rest of you attack. Ironhide will already know I'm there, which will make his search more frantic but the minute you attack him, he will be forced to release his holoform to protect himself."

"Starscream, perhaps I should do it." Electro looked at Starscream. "Barricade is too close to the woman on this one. The Autobots are already on the lookout for him." He transformed, revealing himself to be a black Sedan. "Unlike me, I'm just a simple Earth vehicle."

"That's an idea," Starscream nodded. "Barricade is too well known."

"Yes and I'm the one who has been in Tranquility the longest than any of you!" snapped Barricade.

Snap Jaw shrugged. "There's a point there." He was agreeing with Barricade. "Besides, it might be the best idea of us to set the trap into motion. None of the Autobots know what we look like. At the first sign of seeing Barricade, arriving, they will immediately see a trap and will be frantic to get her to safety, which is then when everything goes wrong for them."

Starscream saw his point. "Alright. Snap Jaw, you'll start the trap. You will follow the Autobots as best as possible. If you see her get out and go into a public building, we will all be standing by. Barricade you will be the one to take her so be sure to get yourself to the back exit of whatever building she goes in.

Snap Jaw smiled. He was finally going to get into the action. He was a Toyota and was very annoyed in having to allow humans to drive him around. Well no more was he going to do that.

Freight Tie looked at Starscream. "And why can't I nab her. As already said Barricade is well known."

"Trust me Freight Tie," replied Barricade. "You will stick out like a sore thumb. I'm a police cruiser. No one will question a law enforcement officer. People tend to trust police officers and won't question to having someone pulled away from the scene. But they will if someone they don't recognize is."

Freight Tie turned, going further into the cave, but as he walked he soon had to transform. The cave was an old miner's alcove Starscream had blasted a hole into the mine, opening it for them all to fit in. The mine was large enough to fit them. The only explanation was the mine used to use large equipment. Freight Tie was annoyed at Barricade's response but he knew the cruiser was speaking the truth.

* * *

Resting in her room, petting her cat, Katherine couldn't stop thinking about the kiss her and Ironhide shared. She couldn't really believe he actually learnt to care for her for as much as she did for him. She tried over and over again to figure out when did her hate for him turn to attraction and then to something more. The earliest she could date it back was the night Hound and Wheeljack arrived. She knew the two almost kissed the night. She couldn't even remember who was the one who stopped the near kiss.

As she continued to stroke the cat's fur, her mind drifted to the day she was almost kissed by Barricade. The very Decepticon the Autobots feared of, for her safety. She felt completely stupid for not listening to them or her brother. She actually acted like a spoiled school girl, brat about the whole ordeal and now, thinking back on it, it was very childish for her to have done that and yet, Ironhide never bothered to demand to find a replacement bodyguard. She was now glad he didn't.

A chime indicating someone wanted in her room broke her thoughts. She lifted her head as Persia jumped from her lap, startled by the noise. The cat rushed under the bed, hiding from the intruder.

"Come in," she called. The door swished opened to reveal the very Autobot she had been thinking about. Even with him in holoform, she couldn't mistake him. "Ironhide? What brings you here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. You've been quiet the last few days. For the months I've been with you, you wouldn't stop yapping and now here you are finally quiet."

Katherine released a chuckle. "And you've tried and tried to shut me up. Now that I have, you miss the old me?"

"Hell no!" he snapped. But yet both knew she was right. He did miss her talkative nature. "Oh, before I forget. Your brother will be here soon. As well as the Sectary of Defence."

"Why is he coming?" she asked.

Ironhide shrugged. "Probably wants to see the base and meet Wheeljack and Hound."

"Guess that makes sense. They did crash here. I wonder if anymore of your friends will arrive."

"Don't know. I do know that if we do get more, we'll have to relocate to a bigger base. So any luck with finding a new job?"

"No. I'm thinking perhaps it's time for me to actually do something that isn't journalism."

Ironhide blinked. "Oh? And what pray tell is that?"

"Writer. Charles always said I probably would be a great author."

"Perhaps it was him anticipating that you would one day meet us. I mean it was only a matter of time before our battle would be renewed here on Earth."

Katherine stood from her bed, going over to a dresser Mikaela gave her. "And if not for the Decepticons, you probably would have already left by now, wanting to leave us alone."

Ironhide stepped over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Katherine," he said quietly. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this war. You know that wasn't my intention. I was just…"

"There to protect me. I know. But what does the Decepticons want with me anyway?"

"That is unknown. But where you are a reporter, you would be a valued asset to them. Since we've arrived, we've been able to beef up the US defence grid. Now if the Decepticons were to try and hack into their systems, it will be much harder. Wheeljack has made sure to that. And where you are a sister to an officer who works directly with us now, you are a prime target."

"But there has to be other officers out there who have family who are at risk." She turned to him. "What about those people?"

"Extra security has already been secured with those people. But you are the one who is most directed." He stared into her eyes.

"Why? Because of Charles? Because he was my boyfriend who was formally an Autobot?"

"Exactly. I know you hate it, but that's the harsh truth of things."

"You're right, I do hate it," she remarked. "But after the other day, I'm nearly too scared to step outside of this base."

It normally wasn't his type of trait to do so, but he knew she needed it. He placed both arms against her arms, pulling her to him, hugging her. His eyes closed as she felt her arms go around his holoback. He was very glad now he finally mastered how to function the hologram, which was something the Decepticons already had learnt. Not even Bumblebee knew how to activate his very well but chose to keep his off most of the time. But now he was using his holographic form to help interact with the teens who travelled with him.

"I wish my life could return back to the way it was before Mission City," she muttered in his holographic shirt.

"I know," he answered solemnly. "But you know there is no way back. But, if you could have, then we wouldn't have met each other."

She looked up, seeing his point. And she really didn't want to give up her friendship with the robot. The two had been through so much and she had even learnt a lot from him.

"And I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world," she answered.

He chuckled. "Even though we at first hated one another?"

She faintly smiled. "Especially that. We wouldn't be where we are right now, if it weren't for that."

His hand lifted to her face, cupping her cheek. Her head leaned a bit, leaning into his hand, as her eyes closed. Her heart began to flutter, remembering their two previous kisses, which both had been on impulse but it was enough to show that he did care for her. Her eyes opened to see he was slowly leaning down to her. She could see in his bright blue eyes he was about to kiss her. Fluttering her eyes closed once again, she began to lean into him, closing some of the distance to allow him to kiss her, feeling his holographic breath on her lips, as he got closer. Her hands reached up to grip the holographic clothing, anticipating the kiss she knew he was going to give her. But in the last moment before their lips were to touch, Ironhide groaned and looked away.

"Iron…hide…" she whispered, realizing he wasn't going to kiss her.

"Ironhide! You in there!" a voice called from outside her room.

The realization slammed into her like a ton of bricks. It was her brother. He had finally arrived. Her heart skipped a beat. She nearly felt like she was back in high school when she would make out with her boyfriend in the privacy of her bedroom and her parents nearly would catch her in the act.

Ironhide looked at Katherine. He could see she knew it was her brother. His hand moved away from her cheek. "Guess, it's hard not to find me when I'm parked right outside your door."

She released a little giggle. "Guess not." She moved away from the hologram, disappointed he didn't kiss her, but it was for the best. Going to the door, she opened it revealing her brother. He was instantly giving her a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, Will. I'm fine," she answered with a sigh. There goes the protective older brother routine.

"Nearly getting kidnapped by the enemy is not my idea of hearing bad news," he answered. He then pulled her into a tight hug. "I could have lost you."

Katherine was a little startled by his movement. She hadn't expected him to do that since he was currently in full military gear.

"Captain," Ironhide said. "There's no way in hell I would have let Barricade take her."

Will looked to the hologram. "I know. You've done a very good job at protecting my baby sister. Oh and Ironhide, I was promoted last week. I'm now Major Lennox."

"Major?" Katherine pulled away. "Why were you promoted? Mission City was destroyed."

"Not completely," Lennox said. "In fact some of the citizens have been offered to go back. But you're needed here under Autobots protection. And don't you dare fight with me on this."

"You won't get any argument from me."

Lennox blinked looking back to Ironhide again. "Did I miss something?"

"Being in Barricade's clutches has really spooked her out," answered the Autobot. "She doesn't even want to leave this base."

"Sis, you're going to have to." Lennox turned back to his sister, allowing her to step back.

"Why? At least being here, I'm safe from the Decepticons. They can't get me if I'm here."

"Katherine, you know very well you can't stay cooped up in this place forever. The Autobots are at war with the Decepticons. They can't take care of you forever."

"Then what the fuck will you have me do?" she demanded. She swung her hands pointing in the direction of an exit to the base. "Go out there and get captured by them!"

Ironhide rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the two siblings and went over to his real body. Removing the holoemitter and placing it back in the glove compartment of the truck, Ironhide then deactivated his holoform. Being sure not to squish the humans, Ironhide drove a bit down the hall before transforming and continued on his way. He really didn't want to hear the arguing.

"No, that's not what I want to happen," Lennox continued, ignoring Ironhide's retreating form. He then suddenly groaned. "Damn it Katherine! Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"I'm not the one who is making things difficult here. I now know what's at stake and that I need protecting because of you, because of Charles and because of I god damn good reporter!"

"Katherine will you stop making this about you. When you damn well know it's not."

"Then what is it about? Hmmm. Tell me that." Katherine turned away from her brother not realizing Ironhide had left. "For the last several months you have wanted Ironhide to protect me. I fought with the both of you about it and now that I'm actually cooperating, now you're bitching at me that I'm sticking around them too much. God, Will! I wish you would make up your mind."

"Katherine Lennox!" Lennox snapped. He stepped into the room. At the harsh sound in his voice Katherine swiftly turned to her brother. "You need to continue living your life, but under the protection of the Autobots for right now."

"And just how the hell am I to do that? I'm a fucking sitting target outside this base!" she announced angrily.

"I already know that!" he snapped back. Realizing he was arguing with his sister, he took a deep breath. "Katherine," he said quietly. "Look, I really don't want to fight with you on this. I want you to go to go out see if you can get yourself a disguise or something."

"You mean like dress up differently than I do now?" she blinked.

"Yes," he answered. "Get a wig, change your style of clothes, even if you don't like it. Do whatever it takes to try and hide yourself. Maybe that might work to hide you. The Decepticons don't have your blood on file and for them to know what your blood is, they have to be close to you."

"That would require me in having to go to a mall or something. And I don't know the layout of this town."

"Then ask Sam for help. He lives here in this town and you know that. I'm sure Sam and Mikaela will be happy to help."

Katherine lowered her head. She had agreed she would do whatever was best for her safety. "Will, promise me when this is over I can actually get my life back."

Feeling her hurt, Will stepped over to her. "When this is over, I promise I'll do everything I can to get you an apartment or something of your choosing." He then pulled her into a hug once again. "I love you."

She smiled in the embrace and held herself there for a few moments before stepping away. "Ironhide said the Secretary of Defence was coming."

"He's here. He's anxious in meeting you."

She took a deep breath. "Then lets get this over with. So I can then go out and do what you suggested."

Lennox nodded. He turned towards the door, stepping out in the hallway. She silently followed her brother down the hall. From her being there for a few days, she knew the direction he was going. It was the main hanger where Optimus was often found in, which was now called the command center.

"Optimus," Lennox called as he stepped into the room.

Optimus turned to see Lennox and his sister walk in. "Hello Major Lennox. It's been sometime."

"It has," Lennox said as he saw the Secretary of Defence. "I take it you have been finally introduce to the Secretary of Defence?"

"I have," Optimus answered. "He was just informing me about the survivors of Mission City. That is good news to hear they have been granted return back to their city."

Lennox nodded as he stepped towards the John Keller. "Sir. This is my sister, Katherine Lennox. She has been with the Autobots since the day Mission City was attacked."

Katherine stepped forward, heart pounding, at meeting the man who was the national security defence for the US. She held out her hand for him to grasp. "Hello, Secretary of Defence."

He shook her firmly. "Please, you can call me John. I have been just briefly informed the Autobots enemies the Decepticons are targeting you. Do you have any idea why?"

Katherine shook her head. "No. All I know is I'm a target. They tried to get me by using my former boss as bait. They even followed me here when Ironhide tried to get me away."

"Ironhide?"

"I'm Ironhide," announced the weapons specialist as he walked into the room. He looked John. "Katherine's guardian. And trust me when I tell you, the Decepticons are after something and for some reason Katherine's the key. They killed her boyfriend because he knew too much."

"Yes, I was informed of that too. This All Spark actually can turn you Transformers into humans?"

"Apparently so," Optimus said. "But there has been no affect on us."

"Could it have been perhaps long exposure to the All Spark?" asked John.

"I doubt it," Optimus answered. "The All Spark was on Cybertron for millions of years before it was sent into space. It's what gave us life."

"Optimus," Katherine interrupted as she looked up to the large robot. The humans were standing on a platform over looking the rest of the hanger. "Charles and Skywarp landed here a long time ago, so what if back when they landed here, it was during the time of the nuclear warheads?"

"You know that actually sounds reasonable," John said. "There was a time when people thought nuclear warheads were going to ruin the planet. That could have caused a reaction from the All Spark."

"Anything is possible," Optimus interrupted. "But where we can never know for certain, there is no reason to speculate on what happened before. All we need to know is something affected both Beachcomber and Skywarp, turning them into humans. Beachcomber ended up adopting the name Charles and lucky for him, he met Katherine."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Katherine.

"Both, actually," Ironhide answered her. "With you being the sister of a military officer and a reporter, it makes it a good thing you were with Charles. But it wouldn't have mattered who was with Charles, she would have been here still under our protection."

"Katherine, Ironhide's right," Lennox said. "You are a direct target because of your relationship with Charles."

"If you need any backup with the US military, you just let me know," John said. "In the meantime. I came here to see your facility."

Optimus lowered his hand to the man, allowing him to climb into it. "Of course. I'll give you a tour myself." Once the man was in his hand, Optimus stood back up and left the command center.

Lennox looked up to Ironhide. "Ironhide, I have a task for you. But it will require the use of a couple Autobots to back you up."

"Name it," Ironhide answered as he looked at the Major.

"I want Katherine to disguise herself for when she's out in public." Lennox started but was stopped.

"And you want me to take her to the mall so she can get supplies to what is needed." Ironhide looked at Katherine before turning back to Lennox. "I'll be sure she gets something to cover her from the Decepticons."

Katherine groaned, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to protest against the idea. She already basically agreed to do it. And she agreed she wouldn't make a fuss anymore. Her safety was the Autobots top priority. At least with her shopping with Ironhide, she could get a chance to be alone with him and be able to act like there's nothing wrong out in public. What was the harm in going shopping anyway? Would the Decepticons really try and attack a crowded mall just to get to her?


End file.
